Perfect Cyborn
by jacques0
Summary: AU...After being victim of a terrorist attack upon Caleum Industries, Claire "Lightning" Farron find herself going to war with one of the most dangerous man in the world, who had taken something precious from her...Rated for Language.
1. Prologue

**A story that I`m updating...testing waters here.**

**Hope you enjoy the first part of this prologue.**

Perfect Cyborn

Prologue

The world had changed much in the many following years as Human Augmentation becomes something that the public can use. The Corporation that created it was the Caelum Industries. It had become a multi billionaire company in matter of three years with the advancement done in the Human genome project.

The Augmentation project was born out of that genome project, at a way to make Human beings stronger or faster, but it was only used for wounded cops or soldiers in the Army. While Caelum Industries hold the ring power for the most powerful business in all of Gaia, they have started to work upon a new project…one that would change the world…

They call it, the Perfect Cyborn project…created by the one and only Serah Farron, my little sister. She was only in her early twenties, and she was already head of the Augmentation project in Caelum Industries. Compared to the many brains that she works around with, she is considered a child genius, since she was the one to create the Perfect Cyborn project.

I am proud of her, at least, she was working on something that could help people.

* * *

**Caelum Industries building**

**December 18.**

**9: 15 P.M.**

The Science Wing in the building was how it always had been, ever since I first walked through these doors. Many people walking up and down the hallway and working on some projects or another, and test being carried out with the latest prototype they were working with.

All in all, it was a busy place.

I let out a yawn of boredom, since I am already used to seeing everything that was going on around me. I pushed my hair out of my face as I focused my eyes upon the plasma screen that was on the wall giving the news.

"…_Industrial project of the Caelum Industries which will be announced tomorrow at the Cocoon Science Convention which will be held in Central Eden this year," _the announcer was saying, "_Not many details had been revealed about what will be announced this years but I`m sure many of us are waiting for the reveals. In later news, Primarch Dysley had given a press conference today with the Military leader of Cocoon Forces about the effects Human Augmentation have on soldiers and how it will improve their performance…"_

I seated up feeling the gun`s but poke at my side, and then stood up. My charge was coming toward me now talking with an elderly man dressed in a suit. I simply stood there watching her. Serah Farron looked more like our mother, although most say that I resembled her a lot, but I think it was because we had matching pink hair.

She saw me watching her and gives me a bright smile which I returned with a nod. She did a quick job in saying goodbye to the old guy before coming my way and giving me a hug.

"Hey sis," she said, "I didn`t keep you waiting long have I?"

I shook my head.

"Don`t worry about it," I told her, "The news was interesting enough to keep me busy."

She gave the TV on the wall a glance which was now talking about sports and returned her attention to me.

"I`m sure," she said, "Now we have to go up my office and we can finally leave."

I gave her a nod.

"We are going to be late you know," I told her, "Considering you were the one who convince me to come along with you."

The both of us started walking down the hallway heading toward the elevator. Serah let out a sigh.

"I know," Serah said, "But I didn`t think that this meeting would have taken this long. We have already perfected the science for the Human Cyborn. They must just want to pressure me."

"Serah," I told her, "That thing you invented. It`s a pretty damn big thing as far as a I know. You completely surpassed the idea of human augmentation. Those old guys are the ones feeling the pressure since a twenty two year old girl barely out of college is able to surpass them."

Serah blushed slightly at that as she pushed the button to call the elevator.

"Thanks sis," she said.

"Hey, it`s my job to make you feel better," I told her, "But even so Serah, about tonight…"

"Don`t tell me something came up," she told me.

I stared at her.

"It`s not that I`m bailing out on you," I stared.

"Claire, you`ve done that plenty of time in the past when I invite you to come hang out with Snow and I," she said.

"Now, now Serah," I told her, "Most of those times, it really _was_ an emergency. You don't think how hard is it for the G.C. to keep this city from breaking apart. I mean, humanitarian manifesting almost daily now since human augmentation went public…and we have to keep the peace on the streets, and arresting for vandalism. It`s a warzone out there sometimes."

The elevator door opened with a chime and we both got on and then she pressed the button. Then we started going straight up.

"But none of that tonight," she said, "Claire, you know how important it is for me."

"I know Serah," I told her, sighing, "You`ve been telling me the same thing for days now."

"So you don`t _conveniently_ forget to come as you have done the past times I invited you somewhere," she told me.

Yeah. My sister knew me so well. It`s not like I didn't want to come with her, I really did. Its just that, I don`t get along well with her…_fiancé_. Yeah, you heard right, my little sister is going to get married in January which is only a couple of weeks away. I still think she is rushing it a little bit, I mean, she is only twenty two years old, and she met the guy only a year ago.

I am four years older than her and _I_ am not looking to get married.

The elevator door opened and we both walked out of it into another hallway which led straight into her office. This entire floor was conserved to developing new technology like the one she had created.

"Miss Farron," a voice yelled.

The both of us turned around toward the voice. It was a younger man, and he was holding a data pad in his hand.

"Noel," she said, "What`s up? Is there something wrong?"

"Just some data that I want you to look over," he said.

She took it from him and quickly worked her way through it, pushing some stuffs and the hologram like images flew through the flat screen.

"Everything is in order Noel," she said, "But you`ll have to move the Cryogens to Thursdays. The augmentation might malfunction if it is under too much stress from the patient`s nervous system, if they keep a calm head, then it will work out."

Noel glanced at the pad before nodding.

"Thanks Miss Farron," he said, before running off.

The two of us continued to walk together, until we reached her office as the door slid open.

"I still think you`re rushing into this marriage Serah," I told her.

She glanced back at me.

"I love him you know," she told me.

I nodded.

"So you`ve told me, but you`re still young. You just left college and you already want to get married."

"Claire, we already talked about this," she told me.

"I know," I told her taking a seat upon the couch she had in her office, "I just don't want you to make hasty decisions and regret them later."

She left what she was doing on her desk and come to take a seat beside me.

"Claire," she said, "I…I truly want to marry Snow. I just want to know I`ll have your support. It will make me truly happy, since you`re family."

I stared into her hopeful blue eyes. They were similar to mines in many ways but hers were childlike, or more innocent, some would say, being a Guardian Corps, I tend to see some stuff that I would like to forget.

"Serah…, I`ve left work early," I told her, "To come here and wait for you so we can go in my car. Isn`t that proof enough you have my support already?"

She gave me a smile and a hug.

"I knew I could count on you Claire," she said.

I chuckled.

"You know I want you to be happy."

She nodded.

"I know," she said.

She quickly stood up and walk to her desk so that she could work. I simply stayed on the couch waiting for her to finish when a beep sound drew my eyes toward her again, finding her eyes frustrated.

"What is it?"

"I can`t log on into the server," she said, taking hold of the phone on her desk, "I`m going to have to call Engineering for this."

She typed in the number and waited for a few seconds before frowning.

"Weird…no one is answering," she said.

I stood up walking toward her.

"Is that normal?"

She shook her head.

"No, there is usually someone there to answer," she said.

"I`m going to check it out then," I told her.

"You don`t have to do this," she told me, "I can just call Security…"

I gave her shoulder a pat.

"Relax," I told her, "Here, you can walk me through it since you know this building more than I do. I`m G.C. Serah, so no one is going to stop me from going anywhere."

She stared at me before taking the radio I had handed to her from my belt, and putting it against her hear.

"Alright go," she told me, "and don't take too long."

I nodded at her and walked out of the office, putting the radio in my ear. I arrived in front of the elevator and pressed it open.

"Serah, which floor is engineering?" I asked her.

"_It`s in the sub-levels," _her voice told me through the radio.

"Okay," I told her, pressing the button.

The elevator started to go down.

"_You did this so we can get there later didn`t you?" _

"C`mon Serah," I told her, "I already told you, you have my support. Even so, this is a great story that you can tell Snow when you guys are married."

"_Yeah being late to a diner with his parents sound like a great story," _Serah said, and in my mind, I can see her rolling her eyes.

"He can take it after all, he said he is a Hero isn`t he?" I told her.

"_My hero," _Serah said, sighing dreamily, "_You know Claire, you need to find yourself a boyfriend."_

"Serah, is this really the time?"

"_Yes," _Serah said, "_There must be someone that you like back at work?"_

"You`re right," I told her, "There is someone I like back there."

"_Really! Do I know him?"_ I can hear the hope in her voice.

"Yep, his name is Work and he kept me _busy_ for really long hours," I told her.

I started to chuckle hearing her sigh.

"_Way to get my hopes up Claire," _she said, and I swore she was pouting.

"C`mon, it was pretty funny," I told her, chuckling.

The elevator door opened and I had arrived in Engineering. I started to walk through the floor and weirdly enough, most of the lights weren`t on. They were all flickering as if they hadn`t enough power to sustains them.

"Hey Serah,"

"_What is it?"_

"Do the lights flicker in Engineering?" I asked her.

"_I don't think so, why?"_

"Cause they are now," I told her, "Must be a power surge or something…but if it was a power surge the whole building will be thrown into darkness…something else is wrong here."

"_Should I call for security?" _Serah asked, and I can hear her worried tone.

"I`m not sure," I told her, "Let me find out what`s going on…if it`s bad, _then _you can start calling security."

"_Okay, but be careful okay," _she told me.

I pulled out my gun and turn the safety off.

"I will,"

I continued to walk down the hallway more cautiously than before, holding my gun at the ready. The entire floor was oddly silent for a building that was supposed to be busy. I arrived in front of a T shaped way with the wall in front of me.

It had a map of the floor upon it and a put my back upon the wall that was on my left. I glanced down it, checking if it was clear and the other one, which was clear also. Then I approached the map checking where everything was and I quickly made my way into the direction where the office was situated.

As I got closer, I can hear voices talking but not in Cocoon dialect, causing me to slow down. I come to a stop, listening to what they were saying but I couldn`t understand a word of it. Slowly, I stepped closer and found myself upon a catwalk with whoever was talking below it. I feel my eyes widen seeing their masked faces and the machine guns they were holding in their hands.

Most of them were dressed like civilians as the one in the middle approached saying something to the rest which nodded at him. He probably is their leader of this operation and then, he raised his hand, holding up a small device which he pressed his finger down upon it.

Then a rumbling noise echoed all around me as I can hear explosions taking places everywhere and in the radio in my ear, I heard Serah scream, which sounded really loud in the silence below. Then the man, the leader looked up at the noise.

His face was masked, a pearly white mask and it was looking in my direction…He had seen me…_Shit_. He pointed at me, yelling something in his strange dialect which the group around him started to turn and opening fire.

I quickly took off down the hallway, running for all I have.

"Serah," I said to the radio in my ear, hearing breathing, "Sound the alarm; tell them we have a breach."

**Yay, a new chapter that i`m uploading because i started writting this and i couldn`t stop.**

**Hope you enjoy and the next part of the prologue is up next.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. Prologue part 2

**Hello guys, here is the part two of the prologue.**

**Enjoy and review**

Prologue Part 2

I continued to run the way I came back. Those guys have bigger guns than I do, so I`m not stupid enough to get into a firefight with them. Now all I need is to get to Serah before things get really bad…

Seriously, how did those guys get into the building with no one noticing, well, unless they kill everyone in their way then that`s one way to get into the building. I frowned to myself as I arrived in front of the elevator and pressing the button.

I thanked my lucky stars that the elevator was still there, and quickly stepped inside of it, pressing a button for the floor Serah`s office was. When I heard footsteps, I turned around seeing one of the masked man holding his weapon up aimed toward me, I threw myself to the side as he unleashed a wave of bullets, which hit the inside of the elevator, causing sparks.

Then as the door closed I put my gun there and started shooting forcing him to dive sideway to avoid getting hit before the door closed completely.

"_Claire, Claire you`re there?" _Serah asked, not keeping the fear out of her voice.

"Still alive," I told her, "What about you? What happened to the building?"

"_Bombs_," Serah said, "_they have blown up some floors in the building probably to announce that they`re here. My office was untouched however."_

I let out a breath.

"That`s good," I told her, "Did you call security?"

"_The phones aren`t working_," she told me, "_I can`t get any signal."_

"Great," I said, "They must have cut the communication to delay people calling out for help. Look Serah, I`m in then elevator right now, and I`m coming to get you. Stay inside your office…if you see someone with a gun and masked through your window, hide yourself."

"_Okay Claire," _she told me, "_Hurry."_

I then activated my line to the G.C. Headquarters and it run for a few seconds before someone answered it.

"_This is Guardian Corps headquarters, how can I help you?" _the person asked.

"I am Sergeant Claire Farron," I told her, "I need to speak with Lieutenant Amodar."

"_Connecting you now Sergeant," _the person said.

I had to wait a few moments before I heard Amodar's voice on the line.

"_Hey Claire, was diner with the Villiers that bad?" _he asked me.

"Sir, Caelum Industries got a breach in security," I told him, "I need reinforcements as soon as possible."

"_What?" _he said.

"No time to ask questions, just get some help down here," I told him, "I`ve got six men, armed with SPICOM standards weapons, probably more, attacking the building, send some help immediately."

"_Okay Claire, we`re coming, just hang tight," _he told me, "_Then get your sister out of here."_

The elevator door opened in front of me as I raised my gun.

"That`s what I`m going to do," I told him before he hung up.

I stepped off the elevator, walking straight toward where Serah`s office was when one of the gunman stepped out of another door. He noticed my presence and I instantly pressed the trigger, hitting him square in the chest with three rounds, throwing him backward.

"Serah, where are you?" I yelled.

The door of the office opened and my younger sister was there. There was relief on her face when she saw me, which turned to horror when he was the masked man on the ground.

"Oh! God Claire, what`s happening?" she asked.

"I don't know," I told her, "But I`m getting you out of here. Stay behind me okay."

She gave me a nod and then I stepped forward, with my gun at the ready to shot anything that move. As I made my way toward the elevator, the lights on the ceiling started to flicker, similar to how it was back in Engineering.

"Look like we`ll have to take the stairs," I told her, "Don`t want to end up trapped inside an elevator without power."

"There are an emergency staircase just a couple of doors down," Serah told me, "I know the way."

"Great, let`s go," I told her.

We both ran toward it and Serah unlocked it using her card and then we started to run down the stairs.

"Who are those people Claire?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I answered, "But they aren`t from Cocoon that`s for sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they were speaking in a foreign language when I found them in Engineering, probably killed everyone down there, those bastards" I told her.

"Oh! God," Serah whispered.

"Don`t worry," I told her, "I`ll keep you safe."

She gave me a smile but our moment was cut off by the sound of rapid gunfire and screaming. Damn, those bastards were even firing on civilians. Just what were they after?

We continued to descend the stairs and we got around the 35th floor before we found smoke and fire. It was probably where one of the bombs had gone off.

"Damn it," I said, "We won't be able to continue there…let`s go back up one floor."

Serah nodded at me and followed my lead back on the 36th floor and I pushed the door open, giving the area a quick swipe only to find it empty, even thought they were still smokes everywhere.

Everything was bathed in a red light as the both of us continued to walk.

"The emergencies light are active," Serah said, "We must be using the back-up generator."

"So they had cut off the power also," I said, "Well this is turning out to be a great day."

"Let`s hope some people made it out alive," Serah said, "Earlier, we heard them killing civilians."

Then in front of us, a machine stepped around the corner. It was crablike walking on those legs. It`s turning around and the eyes found us, and it had two machine guns hanging from its side.

"This is one of the prototype we were working on," Serah said, "How did it…"

The machine let out a hail of bullets toward us and I quickly pushed Serah down unto the ground as the wall was drilled with holes and the decorative stuff around the wall were destroyed sending pieces of glass all over the ground.

"_Let`s go_," I told her, taking hold of her arm and we were both running away from it.

"It's not supposed to be activated yet," Serah said, "They have another three months of testing to go through."

"It looks functional to me," I told her, looking back toward where the machine was.

"Something is wrong here," Serah told me, "Those machines shouldn`t be active…no one knew how to do that except the scientists that worked upon them…and me."

I glance at her.

"You?"

"I am Head of the Science Department," she told me, "Everything that have to do with augmentations and machines have to do with me. Could someone have activated them…"

Before she could finish what she was saying the wall behind us was blown away throwing the both of us flying forward.

"Here she is," a voice yelled, "The Scientist."

I turned toward them and found that it was the masked men again; coming through the wall they had just blown up. Serah was slowly getting back up.

"_Serah run_," I yelled at her, picking up my gun and opening fire at them.

I put down two more of them as Serah took off in a run down the hallway behind me, limping a little. She must have been hurt in that blast. I quickly took cover behind a pillar as bullets when flying my way digging into the pillar but not getting to me.

Then I returned fire, taking aim toward one of the guy that was hiding behind another pillar, hitting the pillar only. I quickly took cover again, reloading my handgun. They continued to fire at me and I deduced they must be at least three to four of them now since I took down two of them when they were entering.

I dove behind another column and stayed there, and since they weren`t firing at me, I took a peak to see where they were. I saw one of them aiming toward the pillar I was before, his upper body exposed and I took aim at him and pressed the trigger taking him down.

Then I quickly took cover again as bullets started to plunder the tower behind me. When they were done, I returned fire aiming toward the figure at the far end of the corner and I was pleased to hear a yell out of pain and a body hitting the ground.

Then I stepped out of my cover, stepping back toward the hallway Serah had ran down to, before another popped up. I opened fire upon him taking him down also and another one popped from the other side, opening fire at me.

I quickly dove to the ground and fired toward him as I slid back, my bullets hitting the target. I quickly stood up looking around the room before taking off in a run down the hallway Serah had run to.

"Serah," I yelled out as I arrived in a room.

"Stop right there, Sergeant," a voice said.

A masked man, the one with the white mask was standing there, holding Serah with a gun at her head. I quickly aimed the gun toward him and he hid behind Serah.

"Now, now you don't want to shoot your own sister now would you?" he said.

_Damn bastard, _I thought.

"_Let her go_," I yelled.

"If I do that, then you shoot me," the white masked guy said, "It`s not a really fair bargain."

"You let her go right now or…,"

"Or what? You`re going to kill me," he said, letting out a chuckle, "You shouldn`t really make empty threats…after all, you know what an empty threat can do to someone. It can make them act…_irrationally_."

I tightened the grip on my gun as I grit my teeth. I can see Serah`s eyes widened in fear, and some tears falling down from her eyes.

"Now, where were we before big sis come along?" he said moving the gun around, "Ah, yes, I was about to ask you a question. The data for the Perfect Cyborn, where is it?"

"I…I don`t have it," Serah said.

"You don't have it?" the masked man said, "But you created it didn`t you? You are the one that thought it up and bring it into existence…it was your entire fault. After all, you wanted to make the world a better place with it. Let`s just say, some people, like me, see that as a threat to our Humanity...so,"

_BANG_!

For one second, I thought I was the one who pressed the trigger. But soon enough, I was watching something I thought I would never see. Blood was starting to appear upon Serah`s shirt forming a big bright red spot upon her chest. Her mouth was open as if surprised she was hit. Then her eyes found me and she whispered my name.

"C..Clai…_Claire_."

Then she falls down on the ground, like a marionette without strings. Then she lied there on the ground unmoving, dead. For a second nothing moved as I watched the life leave my sister`s eyes, the eyes that I loved and treasured with all my heart…

Then a white hot feeling was cursing through my veins. It was burning me straight into my heart as I aimed my gun straight toward the man in the white mask with all intention of killing him right now…

When another shot rang out and pain suddenly burned into my back as it send me on my knees and into the ground, my gun slipping out of my hand. The pain was more excruciating than I ever felt and my legs refused to move…

From the corner of my eyes, a figure was materializing from out of thin air.

_A cloaking device, _I thought, _but I thought only military used these. How did these bastards get a hold of them?_

"You didn`t think it was that easy will you?" the white masked man said, as he kneeled beside me, "Many had tried what you tried to do and they had all failed. What makes you think you`ll be any different."

I glared at him.

"_I swear I will kill you_,"

He stood back up, and then started to walk away.

"How will you be able to do that?" he said, his voice echoing around the room, "When you`ll be buried into tons of concretes?"

He continued to walk away leaving me on the ground with the pain in my back. My legs couldn't move, I couldn't even feel them anymore. It was then I realized the shot in my back had paralyzed me from the waist down. I glanced toward where Serah lay, a pool of blood forming from underneath her body. I crawled toward her, feeling tears falling from my eyes.

_This can`t be happening, _I thought, _This can`t be happening._

"_Serah_," I whispered, voice trembling, "Serah, wake up…we have to go see that idiot fiancé of yours…you`re going to get married soon remember…_please wake up_."

I reached her form, my body getting wet from the blood on the ground, but I simply hold on to my sister as the world around us started to shake and flames, smokes covered my visions until everything turned black.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"_In this morning news, tragedy strikes Caelum Industries. Sometimes during the night between 9 and 11 P.M., the multi billionaire company suffered a major setback as one of their major buildings was in smokes. Averia Summers have it for us, Averia?_

The scene changed showing the image of a building which had smokes coming out of it and a number of Guardian Corps cars parked all around the parking lots.

"_This is the tragic scene you`re seeing right now that the resident of Bodhum are waking up to this morning," _Averia spoke, "_We don`t have many information as to what happened during the night but as we can see, the Guardian Corps and the Fire Department had managed to put out the fire. A number of wounded had been taken to a nearby hospital which some had been near death. Based on what they said, it would seems that someone had attacked the building sometime around early 10 o`clock last night and many had lost their lives including the young child genius, Serah Farron."_

**December 26**

**Caelum Industries Meeting Room**

**10: 45 A.M.**

"I`m sure that you all know the reason you are all here," Noctis Lucis Caelum said, as he glanced all around them.

"A blow like that," one of the Board members said, "It is a heavy lost that could hurt the price stocks on the market. Most of our technologies prototypes had been destroyed and we`ve lost a good number of scientists too."

"What were they after?" another Board member asked.

"That we don't know," Noctis said, dressed in his suit, "No one else could tell us what happened that night, except if they were already there and which is why I`m bringing up this point right now."

He looked around them all.

"Serah Farron`s sister, Claire Farron, had been present during the events that took place a week ago, but she is in critical conditions at the moment. She is one of Guardian`s Corps best soldiers and I think will be a perfect subject for the Perfect Cyborn project. She is the only one that had direct contact with those who attacked the company and could give us information on what they were after."

The group stayed quiet, thought not for long as the elder man at the end of the table looked up at him.

"Do it," he said.

Noctis smiled before nodding.

"Don't worry about the money," he said, "I`ll pay it with my own money, while you worry on how to fix the mess that had been done."

He walked out of the room, finding a young man standing beside the door. The young man looked up at him as he approached before falling to step beside him.

"Her injuries are severe sir," he said, "Part of her body was crushed, and most of her bones were reduced to nothing but ashes. A hundred years ago, we wouldn`t be able to keep her alive."

"She is still alive isn`t she?" Noctis said to him, "Start Project Perfect Cyborn."

The young man beside him seems shocked.

"But sir, we never tested it yet," he said.

"Well, we just have our first test subject," Noctis told him, "They have given us the green light Mr. Estheim, I suggest you deliver. I will show those terrorists what exactly they have messed with."

**The second part of the prologue is over. Hope you have enjoyed reading it...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Chapter One

**Hey guys, here is a new update in this fic. Hope you enjoy and review**

Chapter One

**Year 4585**

The first thing I become aware of, is that my body felt like lead. Something was flitching in front of my eyes, going in and out of sight as I started to glance around myself. The room was white…a pearly white actually and lights was all over the place, all of them fixed upon me. I glanced around myself, frowning a little, wondered where I was…

_Where was I?_

_Why am I still alive?_

I heard the sound of a door open and a young man appeared in my line of sight. He was dressed in a white outfit. He was watching something upon the pad in his hands, checking something and I can see a human form upon it but it was too small to identify it.

He then approached me, his eyes going straight to me.

"You`re awake," he said, surprised, "we weren`t expecting you to wake up for another three weeks."

I stared at him, not understanding fully what he was saying.

"Serah…," I whispered, "Where…Serah?"

The man blinked a little, some confusion showing upon his face. It was like he didn`t know of who I was talking about.

"I don't know her," he said, "But I will do some examinations."

The test didn`t last a long before the man left the room, leaving me alone once again. I become aware that I was in a hospital, but the strange things was, I didn`t hear anything. It was so quiet, unlike the hospitals I have been to.

I glanced out toward the window and I can see the city from where I was. I blinked in confusion, wondering why the area seems shocking, until I became aware that they were no snow outside. It was December, last time I checked and it was supposed to snow in a few days…

So where was the evidence?

I glanced down at my covered feet and I become aware of another thing. I could feel my legs…but how was that possible. The last time I could feel them was…

_Blood…I was crawling in blood, toward the fallen figure…_

I blinked, snapping out of the memory. What had happened that night…Where was I?

The door to my room opened again, and an elderly man entered inside. He was dressed in a suit, looking at me and I stared back at him wondering why he was here. Then, he pulled up a briefcase putting it upon the table in the corner of my room.

"Dress," he said.

Then he stepped out again, leaving me staring at his back in confusion.

I pulled off the cover and seated up in the bed. Strangely enough, my body didn't feel tired. I mean, when I wake up in the morning, I am always very sluggish and I had to drink a little coffee before I become operational again.

I shook my head.

I walked toward the briefcase and opened it, showing the clothes inside. I pulled it out and put them on. The top was a black long sleeved outfit which zipped up toward my neck. The pants where normal too, and I put them on and also the boots that were inside the case.

When I was done dressing, the man stepped inside the room.

"They`re a perfect fit," I told him.

He nodded.

"You`re going to tell me what`s going on?" I asked him.

"My boss will tell you more," he said, "Follow me."

He walked out of the room and I had no choice but to follow him out of the room. We walked down the hallway, and I noticed a few glances staring in my direction but I didn`t say anything until we arrived outside of the hospital I was in. As we walked toward the parked car in front of me, I saw the sign of the place I just stepped in.

**Caelum Industries.**

I frowned to myself wondering why I was there in that place instead of a hospital…but I didn`t say anything before I stepped inside the car. It was hotter than I expected it to be, like it was summer…but how could that be? It was supposed to be Winter…

The mysterious man started the car and then a hologram appeared in the middle of us. I glanced at it. I recognize who it was.

Noctis Caelum, billionaire playboy.

"_Mrs. Farron," _he said looking at me, "_I have received news that you have woken up."_

"Okay," I told him, "What is going on exactly?

"_What is the last thing you remember before you wake up in my hospital Mrs. Farron?_

I frowned a little.

"My sister," I said, "Something had happened to my sister? Where is she?"

Noctis frowned a little.

"_Serah Farron was killed three years ago," _he said.

I stared at him, unable to believe what he was saying. How could that be possible...Then the images flew in front of my eyes.

_The man in the white mask…_

_Serah lying dead in a pool of her own blood…_

_Feeling the world crashing down around me…_

"_Mrs. Farron," _Noctis voice said.

His voice snapped me from the flashes I have seen in my head. I stared back at him, feeling numb in my body.

"Serah is dead," I whispered.

"_I`m sorry," _he told me, "_I know it`s not easy to hear about the death of someone close to you."_

I nodded. It was strange for me, but I expected tears to be falling from my eyes…but nothing ever came down. I took a deep breath, before refocusing my eyes upon him.

"You said three years?"

He nodded.

"_That`s how long it had been since that incident you and your sister had been found in," _he said, "_It had held a devastating blow upon my company, and none of those terrorist had been found since they disappeared that night. After all, it`s hard to search when you don't know what`s you`re looking for."_

He turned his glance toward me.

"_You Mrs. Farron, have come face to face with the enemy and you know how dangerous they are," _he said, "_I will hope that you have some information that could help us at catching them."_

I frowned a little.

"Catching them," I whispered.

The man stared at me.

"_Is there something wrong?" _

"I…I want to ask," I told him, "If I could get unto this investigation too. I want to find him…"

"_Him?" _Noctis asked, frowning.

I gave him a stare.

"The man in the white mask," I said, "I want to find him."

Noctis nodded.

"_I have a feeling that you'll say that," _he said, sighing, "_Very well, I'll forward it to the SPICOM unit in charge of hunting the terrorist down. Rude, take her at the right location immediately."_

The silent driver gives a nod.

"_We will talk again soon Mrs. Farron," _Noctis told me before his hologram disappeared.

Then it was complete silence inside the vehicle, except for the noise of the road outside. I continued to stare at the distance. Was really three years ago that I was with Serah? Was it three years ago that she was supposed to get married…Was it really three years ago that we were supposed to go to dinner with the Villiers but never made it?

I swallowed.

"Rude,"

He glanced in my direction to show that he was listening.

"I…I have augmentations now right?" I asked him.

"That is correct," he said, "You are the only person to obtain the Perfect Cyborn's body."

I stared at him.

Perfect Cyborn?

That was the project Serah created. The project that had given her a lot of late nights in her works…

"Really…how poetic," I murmured, "What about you?"

"I also have augmentations," he said, his voice still staying flat.

"Guess we're both metals," I told him.

"Metals" was the nickname that the people who had augmentations were called. In some places of the world, people who had cybernetics in their bodies weren't considered Human anymore. That was the cause of many manifestations over the years, which many, when I was still fully human, taken part of, even thought back then I wasn't a participant…I was a Guardian Corps officer trying to keep the peace.

The car got off the highway after a good thirty minutes and we were now rolling through a work area, which were filled with buildings and many cars. It was a lively place.

"We're in Eden," I said, realizing our location.

"Yes we are," Rude told me, "That's where the HQ is."

I nodded at him as the car come to a stop in front of a building. Rude turned off the engine and stepped out and I copied him. I glanced up toward the building. It was a typical white, Eden's style of fashion and wasn't as tall as I thought it would, since it was the HQ.

"This is one of the branches of SPICOM," Rude told me as the both of us walked inside the building, "It had been the one that was given the job of finding the terrorists that attacked Caelum industries three years ago, the incident you were in."

I nodded at him.

We arrived in front of one of the office to face a man who was in the middle of the room, looking over the number of images that were floating right in front of him.

"Well the leads don't lead up to anywhere Mr. Raines," one of the guys said.

The man, Raines sighed.

"Well I can see that," he said, "We're running out of grounds…our suspects aren't going to values to anything…"

He stopped short, noticing Rude and me standing there.

"Farron," he said, "You look good for someone who is supposed to be dead."

I blinked at him.

"Oh,"

"Got the call from Noctis to get you on the case," he said.

I nodded at him.

"I hope I can help,"

"So do I," he said, "Rude, get to your post."

The man nodded before walking toward one of the empty seats.

"Well let me introduce the team," Raines said.

He pointed toward a guy in the back.

"This is Rygdea," he said, "He is the tech specialist here. Give him something, and if it exists, he'll find it for yah."

He pointed toward another one.

"You already know, Rude," Raines said, "and the one beside him is Leon."

The blonde guy raised his hand.

"There are two others but they are on a mission on Pulse right now," Raines said, "That's where our last leads lead them to monitor a few suspects…so, what information do you have for us Farron?"

I frowned looking at the many images in front of me. I was finally going to start working again, to find the guy who killed my sister.

"He wears a white mask," I told him, "That's what I remember."

Raines frowned.

"A white mask? Rygdea?"

"On it," the young man in front said as he quickly typed upon the keyboard in front of him. Then the images on the screen changed showing a picture…one that sends chills down my back.

It was the same white masked man. It has to be.

**GHOST- MOST WANTED**

"This guy," I whispered approaching the screen, "It was _him_."

"Are you sure?" Raines asked from beside me.

I stared at the image in front of me. I don't think I will ever forget that mask.

"Positive."

"What do you have on him Rygdea?" Raines asked.

"Almost nothing," the man answered, "But this guy is on database in over a dozen countries. He is wanted for terrorist acts, murder, disappearances and even straight up attacks against the government."

"When was that picture taken?" I asked him approaching.

"Nearly a year ago," Rygdea said, "In Pulse, in a small town in the east. Said he killed the mayor there and burned his wife and kids in broad daylights."

"_Son of a bitch_" Leon said from where he sat.

"They call him Ghost because no one had been able to catch him," Rygdea continued, "Everyone that they send after him…were found in pieces a couple of days later."

"We're dealing with a real psychopath," Raines said, "Damn it could it be that the leads we had were false leads?"

I glanced at him, frowning.

"Which leads did you have?"

Raines pressed a buttons as Ghost's image was send to the sides and two girl's picture appeared.

"This girl is Dia Vanille," he said, "Heir to a large sum of money…said that her father was funding terrorist attacks upon Midgar and Zanarkand."

I frowned. I don't see that girl as a terrorist.

"Then there is this one," Raines continued, "Yun Fang…ex-Pulsian Special Forces. She is now a officer for the Pulsian Security Regiment. Father is also famous, acknowledged as a hero of war in Zanarkand…suspected of leaking information to known terrorist groups."

I approached the pictures in front of me, staring at them all. Vanille was a girl with orange hair and she had a very cheerful vibe around her. While Fang herself was the complete opposite, since everything about the dark haired girl seemed dangerous yet relaxed.

"What connects those two girls?" I asked, "Other than their families are suspected?"

Rygdea was working again as more files popped up on the screen.

"Seems that the two once lived in the same city ten years ago," he said, "and they both frequented the same school. Oerba Private School for Girls."

A picture popped up, showing a class picture. It was easy to spot Vanille thanks to her unique hair color and it took a while to spot Fang who was two rows behind her.

"They knew each other," I said.

"Probably," Raines said.

I stared at Ghost's picture again then back at Fang and Vanille's. I kept doing the same thing over and over again, trying to crack the mysteries that were rising now. Why the parents of those two girls would would be sponsoring or helping terrorists. It didn't make sense at all.

"What kind of company does Vanille's parents are in charge of?" I asked.

"It's a cosmetic company," Leon said, "Famous too, they bring in seven hundred billions gils a year. They are also known to make deals with movie stars and super models."

I blinked my eyes suddenly widening.

"That's it," I said.

Raines was right beside me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Vanille's parents are being blackmailed because of their money," I told him.

"_Blackmailed_?"

"In a sense if you think about it," I told him giving him a glance, "They make enough money to buy weapons of mass destruction any time of the week if they wished it. When he attacked me, Ghost had weapons that were military standard, which is where Fang's dad comes in. He must be also getting pressured by the terrorist to steal ammunitions for their act."

I shook my head.

"Those leads you have Raines," I told him, "They aren't leads…they're targets. Those guys must be watching the family of those people forcing them to act on their demands."

"It does make sense if you think about it that way," Rygdea said, "But won't someone notice the missing weapons?"

"Probably," I told him, "Where do Vanille live?"

"In Pulse," Raines told me, "In the city of Oerba…why?"

I give him a smirk.

"Well, that's where I am going…contact whoever you got there, tell them they are about to get a new member."

**Here come the end of this chapter. Hope you have enjoyed and review**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. Chapter Two

**The next chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter Two

Raines was walking toward me.

"Look Farron listen," he said, "You just woke up from a three years sleep…you sure you are ready to handle this?"

I stared at him.

"This man killed my sister the night he attacked that building," I told him, "I think he had waited long enough."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Well since you wanted to work on this investigation," he said, "I guess that makes you part of the team then. Even so…you need to armor up after all, I can`t send you out there without any guns."

I blinked at him.

"You`re going to give me weapons? I am a Metal now; my entire body is a weapon."

Raines sighed.

"Look, you don`t know how to use them yet," he told me, "At least take a handgun or something. You are part of this Division now, its standard for you to carry at least one gun…going after terrorist is not something that you do empty handed…even if you have augmentation right now."

I frowned slightly.

He was right in a way. In the past, I had always had a gun on me, no matter where I go. With troubles happening on the streets of Bodhum nearly daily, it was a way to live.

"Fine," I told him.

Raines smiled at me and led me straight into a room filled with many guns. I walked through them, looking at the many different models that were in front of me but my hand quickly went for the handgun.

It was similar to the gun I had in the past but a newer version of it.

"Oh, so this is the one you chose," Raines said, shaking his head, "It doesn't carry a lot of bullets…"

"Then I`ll make each bullets count," I told him.

Raines smiled.

"Not bad Farron," he said, "Maybe you`ll fit right in with us."

He holds up a small object right in front of me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Well this is a must have for everyone one here," he told me, "It let us communicate with each other and also protect your systems against virus and hackers. Most people with augmentations in their heads went insane because viruses infected their systems. You just have to insert it on the back of your neck."

I stared at the small thing before looking back up at him.

"In the back of my neck?"

He nodded.

"Touch the back of your neck with your right hand," he said.

I did what he asked of me and then felt the skin there and at once I hear a soft chime, similar to the ones in the cell phones before something opened back there.

"It opened?" I said softly.

"Yeah it`s a weird experience the first time," Raines told me, "trust me I know."

He gave me the small drive and said.

"Insert it slowly so that your system can place it perfectly," he told me.

I nodded at him and pressed the small drive into the hole that had opened at the base of my head. I felt it go inside me and at the same time I saw a green word appearing in my vision.

**SYNCHRONIZING…**

I blinked at the words that were seemingly floating in front of Raines`s face but he don`t seem to be aware of it.

**SYNCHRONIZING COMPLETE…**

Then data started to float in front of me.

"I can see a lot of data," I told him.

"Your synched to the system now," Raines told me, "Now all the information PSICOM have on any criminals and anyone that live on Cocoon is now downloaded into your CPU."

Then all of the data simply disappeared from my vision as I blinked.

"That was weird," I said.

"The drive can also make communication to other people that have synched but I programmed it so that it can only contacts the people on the team," Raines told me with a smirk, "Now that you have this…you are prep to go."

I stared at him.

"How long till that will happen?" I asked him.

"Two days," he told me, "Long I extended it so that you can adjust. Come back here in two days and your mission will start okay Farron."

I stared at him. I didn`t want to wait, I wanted to go find Ghost and kill him for what he had done to Serah…but some part of me, the part of me that was still reeling at all that had happened to me in that seemingly short time was grateful to him…

I sighed softly.

"I will," I told him, "But before I go…can I have a car?"

Raines laughed out loud but nodded.

"Just head down to the Garage," he said, extending a badge toward me, "and show them this badge right here. From now on, your part of PSICOM Elite Criminals Forces, our newest members."

I took the badge from him staring at the coats of arms that were staring up back at me. I continued to look at it before wrapping my fingers around it.

"Thanks," I told him.

With that I put the gun back down at its place and turned around, walking away. It didn`t take me long to find the Garage that Raines talked about. As I approached, the guy at the booth looked up from the magazine he was reading, fixing his eyes upon me.

"Something I can help you with Miss?" he asked.

I raised the badge Raines had given me and he glanced down at it.

"I need a car,"

"Certainly Ma`am," he said turning toward the computer in front of him and quickly typing something.

I can hear something big moving behind me and I turned around to glance at it. The wall behind me was moving and a sleek looking gray car was rolling toward me until it comes to a stop beside me.

"Here is the Code," he told me, pushing a small oval shaped object in front of me.

I took the Code and turned toward the car, approaching the driver`s seat. I pressed the Code at the handle and I see a green light scanning it. Then with a soft hiss, the car door become unlocked opening wide and I stepped inside.

I glanced around the inside. Everything was stylish and new. I can tell that this car probably had never being used before. I smiled slightly, loving the smell of a brand new car. The door slid to a close beside me as I placed the Code at its place by the wheels.

Everything in the car light up suddenly as it purred to life. I took hold of the wheels and pressed down on one of the pedals. The car obeyed my commands as I drove it out of the garage and into the open road. I drove it through the busy streets, with one destination in mind.

I will be returning home, after nearly three years.

I wonder if I can face it.

I shook my head a little. I won't run away from that pain I feel inside my heart. That pain of not having Serah alive along with me. I will embrace it, welcome it even. I will let that pain take me for I knew that one day, I will turn that pain against the one who had made me feel it in the first place…That pain will become my hand of vengeance to my sister`s killer.

My hands tightened on the wheel…

He will pay dearly for what he had done…that much I can swear it.

* * *

The drive home had taken at least two hours of driving. Bodhum was a city by the sea after all, and Eden was as removed from that as possible. I blinked into attention as the familiar buildings came into sight, as I got closer to my neighborhood. I glanced around seeing that the place hadn`t changed much…

_It really had been three years, _I thought softly.

Then I saw it, my house….or at least, the house where Serah and I were staying. I pulled up the driveway and I noticed my old car, still parked upon the driveway. I had two cars back then. One had been my dad`s, he gave it to me before he die but it had given a lot of trouble so I had to get another one since I had many troubles along with it.

I turned the power out from the car and opened the door, stepping out. I stared at the house in front of me sighing softly. I stepped forward approaching the door and pushed the door`s code in.

"_Welcome Back Claire," _an automated voice said as the door opened.

"I`m back," I whispered stepping inside.

The house was, to my surprise, cleaner than I expected it to be. I wondered if someone was leaving here now, but I noticed some familiars things like the family portrait hanging on the wall across me.

My father, mother Serah and me.

We were all smiling in the picture, and by just looking at it, I felt like crying. It`s hard to think that the three people in that pictures were dead. Seeing that empty house staring back at me…I couldn`t help but get lost in memories…

"_Claire, you just got back?"_

"_Yeah, had a few extra hours of shift left…something smell good?"_

"_I was warming up your food for you so you can find it warm…"_

"_Thanks Serah, you`re a life saver,"_

_00000_

"_You`re dating Snow?"_

"_Sis, I like him a lot," Serah answered me with a pout on her face._

"_But why him of all people? That guy spends most of his time down at the cell back at GC."_

"_You`re not one to talk since you haven`t dated anyone yet?"_

"_Oh, low blow Serah," _

_0000_

"_Hey sis, I am going to marry Snow," Serah said._

"_M…Marry? But you just start dating him last year?"_

_Serah give a smile, her face adored with a blush as she showed me the ring on her finger. Holy Shit that looks expensive. I stared down at the rock on her finger._

"_You sure he didn`t steal that?"_

"_Claire," Serah said in an indignant huff._

_I watched the ring in at her finger before looking back up at her._

"_You sure you want to do this?"_

_Serah looked at me._

"_I love him sis,"_

_0000_

I blinked out of the memories, walking through the room. I made my way toward my room first. Everything was fixed and I stared at my picture, one which had I wore a soft smile. It had been on the day I was accepted in the Guardian Corps. Serah was the one to take that picture for me. She wouldn`t let me hear the end of it forcing me to stay still so she could take it. The entire thing was so funny that I couldn`t help but smile at how adorable my little sister had been.

I stepped out of the room, walking into Serah`s, which was adjacent to mine. Her room was also clean showing a few bags here and there. There was a picture of both her and her fiancée which were laughing for the camera, and behind them I can see fireworks.

It must have been when he proposed to her.

Then something on the bed drew my attention. It had been a flyer and I took it from where it was and stared at the cover finding Serah me picture upon its cover. I stared at her picture and read the words above.

**Memorial Service dedicated to Serah and Claire Farron organized by Snow Villiers.**

Something worked upon my throat as I put my hands upon my face. I glanced down toward the address and I knew where that was. It was Bodhum Cemetery not far away from here. I could probably get there quick by car.

I dropped the flyer back on the bed and walked out of the room and into the living room. It was then I come to a stop. Standing across me was a familiar face. A woman with dark hair, and she was staring at me as if she had seen a ghost.

"N…No way," she whispered.

"Lebreau," I said.

She stared at me as if she couldn`t believe I was standing right in front of her. Then the next second she took me into a bone crushing hug, and I was still shocked to see her as she was to see me.

"Damn it Farron," she whispered in my shoulder and I can hear her voice quivering. She was close to crying.

She removed herself from me, and tears were shining on her eyes.

"We all thought you were dead," she said, "and yet here you are…"

"I just woke up," I told her.

She blinked at me.

"What?"

"I was in a coma for the past three years Lebreau," I told her, "I…I only woke up just this morning. It felt like yesterday since we last talked over that bottle of wine last Christmas."

Lebreau blinked her eyes shining with remembrance.

"Yeah…I remember that," she said, "I was supposed to give it to you as a Christmas present…Gosh, when I heard the news…we were all so horrified."

She took a seat upon the couch and I seated across her.

"What happened then Lebreau?" I asked her.

The young woman sighed.

"I couldn`t believe it," she said, "I was in shock, heck, we all were…Snow took it even harder than anyone."

"Snow?"

"Yeah, the poor guy was so in love with Serah," Lebreau told her, "He organized the funeral for you and Serah and then he simply left Bodhum."

I blinked.

"He left?"

Lebreau nodded.

"Yeah, he said that the place holds too many memories of Serah," she said, "But he paid the rent the past years and I cleaned the house when I got time. We took care of the place for you…heck, I still can`t believe you are still alive in front of me."

I glanced down.

"You`ve got augmentation in you," she asked.

I nodded.

"I…my body was pretty much done with," I told her, "Without them…I probably wouldn`t live for another month after the terrorist attack."

"I expected much," Lebreau said sighing, "So what do you intend to do, now that you`re back?"

"I`m not staying for long," I said to her looking back up toward her face, "I only came back for two days…after that, I will be working again to find the one who killed Serah."

Lebreau stared across me, her face unreadable. Then she chuckled.

"That`s just like you Claire," she said, "Had anyone ever told you you`re a workaholic?"

For the first time I returned home, I felt more at ease.

**Yeah, they gave her a little vacation time to adjust...**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	5. Chapter Three

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy **

Chapter Three

Smokes…I can smell smoke as I approached the two figures in front of me. The pale mask was glowing in the darkness as he held Serah close to him the gun pointed straight toward her head.

"_Let her go_,"

I wanted to run toward them to stop what I knew would happen, but my body wouldn`t move. I was completely frozen up, not even capable of yelling or screaming. The shot rang loud in the empty silence around us, and just as before, Serah crumbled to the ground dead.

Then the gun was aimed toward my face.

I blinked in shock, not understanding how he had moved so quickly and quietly in that split second I was watching Serah fall. I see the eyes staring at me from the darkness, glowing with a deadly red glow.

"Time to die, Sergeant," his voice echoed as he pressed down the trigger.

I felt pain in the middle of my forehead…drilling through my head and the darkness started to swallow everything from around my eyes…

Then I seated up from my bed, breathing heavily.

Blinking, I glanced around the darkened room I was in.

It was my room I quickly realized and everything that I was seeing right now was just a nightmare. I put a hand back on my face wiping the sweat from my brows.

_How come I haven`t had any nightmare while I was in a coma? _I thought.

Removing the cover from my body, I stepped out of my room and into the darkened hallway.

"Lights on," I said.

The hallway was suddenly brightened up and I had to close my eyes a little to adjust to the sudden brightness. Rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I walked back into the main room so I could get at least something to appease the thirst in my throat.

I opened the fridge and pulled out a soda can, opened it and drowned it in one large gulp. I watched the empty room in front of me. I shook my head, leaving the empty soda can on the counter, and walked toward Serah`s room. I arrive in front of the door, hesitating for a few seconds before opening the door…

And there she was.

Seating upon the bed looking down at something was Serah herself. I stood at the door shocked out of my mind seeing her seating there. She was dressed in the same clothes that she had been wearing that night.

"_Serah_," I whispered.

She looked up at me and smiled that beautiful smile of hers. That one she always gave me when I usually arrive home. When I blinked she was gone and the room was empty again, leaving only me standing at the entrance watching the empty bed. I continued to stare at where she was seated and stepped back until my back hit the wall behind me.

Then I slid down on the ground, the tears falling down from my eyes. I promised my parents that I will take care of her, I had promised on their graves that I will look out for Serah and I had failed them…

I broke my promise and god does it hurt.

I was in a ball on the ground, crying my eyes out in the silent and empty house.

I don't know how long I seated there, crying. But it was long enough for the sky outside to go from dark to blue and then sunlight was starting to stream inside. I looked up, looking at the window that was at the end of the hallway, which was were the sunlight was coming from.

I stared at my arm, feeling the warmth of the sunlight there. I knew that it wasn`t my real arm and that it had been reconstructed using augmentations but I can`t help but be amazed at it. If felt just like before but at the same time it still felt different and my hands felt more…robotic I guess.

"Synthetic skin," I murmured looking at skin on my arm.

I frowned slightly, staring down at my body…if I was a cyborn now…would this mean that I can run through the CPU in my brain?

"Scan," I said.

Then I was seeing through the skin into the metals. I stared at it, seeing the wire works and the lines inside of it. It was like a metal skeleton but with a lot more stuffs upon it. I couldn't even recognize what was what.

_To think my little sister came up with this thing, _I thought looking at it in amazement, _she really was a genius._

I felt sad when I thought about Serah again and a knock on the door drew me from my thoughts again. I seated up from where I was, and made my way toward the door. I pressed the button on the screen beside the door which turned on, showing who was standing on the other side of the door…

"_Farron, you in there?"_ Lebreau`s voice called.

I unlocked the door, hearing the click, I opened it finding myself face to face with my old friend.

"Hey there you are," she said, giving me a smile.

I gave her a nod, letting her inside the house.

"You just woke up?" she asked.

"Yeah," I told her, "What brings you here so early?"

"Well," Lebreau said, "I`ve come to cook you some breakfast. I know you can`t cook Claire considering you almost burned down this kitchen once."

"That was an accident," I told her, wincing at the memory of the incident.

"Huh-huh," she said, completely not believing me.

She walked toward the kitchen and soon enough was cooking some eggs. I stood there watching her cook. Usually in the past, Serah stood in that spot while I was taking a shower getting ready to go to work. I can see her wearing that little blue apron that she had grown to love humming her favorite song on her lips.

"Claire, you`re still with me?"

I blinked a little finding Lebreau standing right in front of me, her eyes staring straight at my owns.

"What?"

"I asked you if you wanted bacon with that egg of yours," Lebreau said.

"Okay, sure" I told her.

She gave me a wink and turned toward the stove again continuing with what she was doing before.

"Hey Lebreau, how are things for you anyway?" I asked.

"Well life goes on," she told me shrugging her shoulder, "ever since Snow left, this place had been kind of boring…with all my friends gone like that…but you`re back, even if it`s not for a long while. That`s got to count for something right?"

"Probably," I murmured, "Dating anyone yet?"

At that Lebreau let out a short laugh and turned toward me.

"Why you interested?" she said, giving me a wink.

I can feel my cheeks warming at this.

"I…I`m just wondering…," I stuttered out.

"Relax Claire," Lebreau said chuckling, "Geez, you were always so fun to tease. I`m still on the market thought."

She gave me that sly wink again.

"I don't think I`ll be dating anyone for a while," I said.

Lebreau mmh.

"Not a lot of people date Metals," she said, "But you know I`m not like that. Seriously, when you think about it, people just look for things to hate on. I mean, couple of centuries ago we hated because of skin color now we hate just because the person had cybernetics."

"It`s just the way the world works I guess," I told her.

"Hey can you get some plates," Lebreau asked me.

"Sure," I told her, approaching one of the cabinets.

I pulled out the two plates and set them up upon the table.

"I`m going to take a shower," I told her.

"Sure, don't take long," she told me, "Wouldn`t want your breakfast to get cold."

I gave her a backhand wave before going to shower and brush my teeth. In a few minutes I was dressed in my old clothes and joined Lebreau at the table and saw that she had already placed a plate for me with some toast.

"Thanks," I said as I sat down.

"Don`t mention it," Lebreau answered, waving the gratitude aside, "I`m just glad I could do it for you."

I gave a nod and started to work upon my food and eating. It was good.

"It`s good," I commented.

She had a smirk on her face.

"Well what do you expect Claire, I am quite a good cook myself. I was the one to teach Serah how to do it…"

She trailed off and I see the sadness in her eyes, a sadness that I`m sure was reflected in my own eyes.

"It`s strange not seeing her here," Lebreau murmured softly, "Usually she always be the one moving on and about…"

"I know she is," I told her.

She suddenly looked up at me.

"Oh, Claire I`m sorry," she said, "I didn`t mean…"

I shook my head.

"You don't have to apologize Lebreau," I told her, "It…It`s just hard knowing that she isn`t there anymore."

A silence was settled in between us and I continued to eat, until I was completely done. Then I looked up toward the other woman.

"Say Lebreau."

"Yeah,"

"Is Jacques still in town?" I asked.

She blinked.

"Sure," she said, "Why?"

I stared at my hand.

"I`m sure he can tell me something about my augmentations," I told her, "He is an expert in Robot sciences after all."

"I can drive you there," Lebreau told me.

I nodded at her.

"Thanks."

* * *

Soon enough, we were in Lebreau`s car which was quite a big one. It`s probably not one you would associate with a girl like her but Lebreau always drive this like a champ. We arrived in front of the shop that Jacques ran. We both stepped out of the car and I stared up at the words in that were at the entrance.

ADVANCED AUGMENTATION SHOP and ELECTRONICs

I stepped inside followed by Lebreau and the entrance dinged, alerting our entrance. The shop hadn`t changed in the time I was gone I noticed. It had many devices for people with augmentations to protect their systems against viruses and upgrading it. Jacques usually make a pretty good amount of money since everyone these days have at least electronics.

"Welcome," a familiar booming voice said drawing my attention at the man itself.

A handsome young man stood there, with his hair cut military style and was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt along with matching pants and black sneakers. He had brown eyes and was staring toward me and I notice that his eyes widening slightly.

"Claire?" he whispered.

"Hey Jacques," I greeted with an awkward smile.

He crossed the shop at record speed before taking me into a hug, almost lifting me up from the ground. Then he put me back down.

"I knew it," he said, "I know that damn terrorists weren`t going to keep you down for good. I keep telling old Sephy that you aren`t dead and here you are…and you seem to have gained some weight too."

Okay, it`s insulting for a woman to hear she had gained weight, but I squashed it down.

"It`s partially the reason why I am here," I told him.

He was staring straight at me.

"Oh…I can see it in your eyes," he said, "Cybernetics eyes…quite a formidable made…So you`ve got augmentation in your body now. I guess you didn`t live through that attack intact."

"It`s the Perfect Cyborn," I told him, "The one that Serah created."

His eyes widened.

"No way," he said staring at me in wonder, "A perfect cross between man and machine…, wait for me at the back."

I nodded at him and walked straight toward the back of his shop. He had most of his gadgets here and the place was a mess as always. I smiled slightly, gladly noticing that something still stayed the same.

Then he was back, closing the door behind him.

"Come here Claire," he said as he sat down on his chair.

I approached him and he raised a bar in front of my face which glowed blue and he ran it up and down toward my legs before quickly type on the computer behind him. Then the data started to appear upon the screen.

"Ingenious," he murmured.

"Well, tell me what exactly I am made of?" I asked him.

"Your entire body had been rebuilt," he said.

"M…My entire body?" I repeated shocked.

"Well, your heart is still human and so does most of your intestine your digesting system," he said quickly, "but your skeleton is completely made of metal. Your brain is also yours but with metals into it also…If your heart continued to beat, you might live at least 150 years if not longer."

"Are you serious?"

He gave me a glance.

"I know how long robots last before they become rusty," he said, "augmentation is basically the same except it`s apply to people who had limb loss or fatal accidents. It seems you also have a Cloaking device build in there."

"Cloaking device," Lebreau said, "You mean like those things that make people disappear from detection…like how G.C. has it."

"Yeah basically," Jacques said, "You said Serah build this from scratch? My god, that girl was twice my genius."

He gave me a glance.

"Part human, part machine," he said, "That`s what Perfect Cyborn is."

"Thanks," I said.

He nodded at me, "It`s great to see you again Claire."

* * *

Later, Lebreau and I were already inside the car again driving back toward my house. It was a complete silence thought except for the music that was filling inside the car. I blinked a little, noticing that we were passing near the Town cemetery…

"Can you stop here?" I asked her.

She gave me a questioning glance before she realized where we were.

"Sure," she said.

After parking the car, she walked me straight toward where Serah and my grave were. It was a fairly new stone which was pearly white, which show the name upon it.

SERAH FARRON, CLAIRE FARRON

Beloved sisters,

_Gone but not forgotten_

"I`ll give you some time alone," Lebreau said before walking away.

I continued to stare at the names in front of me. It`s weird seeing my name there and yet here I was alive. There were few rotting flowers lying in front of the grave giving off a sickly sweet scent.

I kneeled in front of the grave and touched Serah`s name.

"Hey Serah," I whispered, "It`s been quite a while since we last met wasn`t it? You know that Perfect Cyborn that you spend sleepless nights about. It`s the same thing that`s keeping me alive right now. Maybe that`s why you worked so hard for it, maybe that somehow you knew I was going to be needing it in the future…"

My throat clogs up a little as took a deep calming breath.

"Don`t you worry Serah," I said, "The one who did this…will pay for it that I can swear to you. I already joined a team and will be moving to Pulse soon to hunt him down…and make him pay."

I straightened up.

"Say hi to mom and dad for me will you?" I said, "I`m sure that you three had talked a lot these past three years while I was in that coma. I`m sorry that I couldn`t protect you back then, and I promise that I will make up for it."

I kissed my two fore fingers and placed them upon the top of the tombstone.

"Goodbye for now my beautiful Serah," I said softly.

I then, turned around walking away from the stone as the wind blew softly across the cemetery.

Above me in the sky, lightning flashed and thunder growled…

**That`s it for now...Hope you enjoy and review**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	6. Chapter Four

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Four

I walked straight toward the car and put a rucksack into the back. It was finally the day for me to return to Eden. Lebreau was standing right beside me, so that she can see me off. Well, she had insisted to come and I couldn`t refuse her.

"You`re actually leaving," she said.

I closed the back where I put my rucksack and turned toward her. She had her arms crossed, carefully watching me. It was like the last time she was seeing me for at least a long time.

"Yeah," I answered, "I told you before that I would be leaving in two days."

"I know," the girl said, softly, "I just don`t want you to go and get yourself killed."

I approached her.

"Lebreau, I already died once, I`m not going to die again."

She looked up at me and then gave me a tired smile.

"Hey, Claire, can you promise me something?"

_Promise?_

I made a promise before, a promise to keep Serah safe…and I had failed. I inwardly winced as I glanced down.

"I…I have a problem with that word," I told her.

Lebreau frowned.

"Hey, don`t worry, I am not going to ask anything big," she said, "I just want you to come back alive okay? I don't want to lose you again."

I stared at her straight in her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me Lebreau," I told her.

She shook her head and laughed softly.

"You haven't changed a bit," Lebreau said, "You are still the same selfless, caring older sister from back then."

I glanced down, feeling oddly warm at the words.

Then the next thing I knew is that a pair of lips softly touched my cheek. I was surprised by the movement that I stood frozen for a few seconds before looking back up toward her.

"Lebreau," I started.

"Just a little good luck," she said, giving a smile, "and maybe something to come back to…when you do."

I continued to stare at her, lightly confused before giving her a soft smile and a nod. Then I walked back toward the car and opened the door stepping inside. I seated there, giving Lebreau a glance as she stepped back when I started to motor.

"At least call me when you got the time okay Farron?" she called.

I gave her a nod and a smile.

Then, I backed the car out of the driveway, and back onto the road. I gave her a last wave before I sped the car down the road leaving my past and my friend behind. I was still confused about that kiss on the cheek that Lebreau gave me…

I shook my head.

Lebreau was someone I knew since I was a teenager. She was always that smirking girl that always had a smile on her face. She always seems to flirt with people and teased me quite a lot back then, and even flirts with me…

Maybe she did care about me…

_Well of course she cared about you, _a voice told me, _you were friends for a long time and she had thought you died…she just didn`t want you to die again._

Then before I could fully think about it the world CALL WAITING suddenly appeared in my vision. I blinked at it, wondering what was happening before I became aware of the warmth at the base of my neck.

I raised a hand and touched it and the word disappeared from sight. I blinked.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"_Hello Claire," _a voice said from within my head.

I was startled at the male voice wondering who it was. But it sounded familiar somehow…

"Er…who is this?" I asked.

"_It`s Raines," _the voice said, "_seriously? You already forgotten about your boss."_

"No I did not," I told him, "I`m just, really surprised at the voice inside my head. How are we even talking right now?"

"_Well, the USB I gave you permit me to talk to you," _Raines told me and I can hear that he was pleased about something, "_So, Farron, you ready to do some work."_

I frowned.

"You`ve got something for me?" I asked.

"_Head for the Airport," _Raines told me, "_You have a plane waiting for you, leaving at noon today." _

I was curious.

"Where am I going?"

"_Gran Pulse capital, Oerba City," _Raines said, "_that`s where your charge is waiting."_

Okay, he was confusing me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

Suddenly on the car`s front glass, a image appeared of a website and I noticed something that looked like an application.

"What am I looking at?"

"_The Dia family is looking for a bodyguard for their daughter," _Raines said, "_one of our agent just send this one in yesterday night. Since our two agents in Oerba are already busy, I think you can go undercover as their bodyguards. Considering what you said the other day, if Vanille`s parents are targeted by those people, you can pick up something there."_

"Why didn't they hire the local police?" I asked.

"_Mr Dia doesn`t trust the police," _Raines said.

The images appeared on the windshield again, drawing my eyes. It was a newspaper, probably a few years ago.

"_An old police officer had well, tried to rape their daughter," _Raines continued, "_huge scandal all over the news in Oerba. Since then, they`ve hired private bodyguards to watch over her. Her last bodyguard was killed five weeks ago by because of a shooting."_

I frowned.

"Ghost`s men probably," I said.

"_That`s what I thought also," _Raines told me, "_You have put us on the right track Farron, I feel like we might actually catch the bastard."_

I frowned.

"Catch?"

"_That`s the order from the top Farron," _Raines told me.

I tightened my grip upon the wheel I was holding. They wanted me to catch this guy? I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to die the most horrible and most painful way.

"_You`re still with me Farron?"_

I blinked, shaking my head.

"Yes, I am," I answered, "Just thinking."

He stayed silent for a few moments.

"_Get to the airport, and as soon as you get unto Pulse, someone will be waiting for you when you arrive. I`ll forward your resume to the Dia family. Be ready to receive a call in the next few days."_

"You sound certain that I will get selected," I told him.

I heard him chuckle.

"_I`m looking through your record right now Farron," _he said, "_I must say, it`s pretty impressive. I never knew you were part of the Guardian Corps Top Five."_

"It`s an old history now considering it`s three years ago," I told him.

"_For the world it may be but for you it`s not," _he told me.

"Thanks for reminding me Raines," I said sarcastically.

"_Don`t worry about it," _he said, "_Well, I hope you enjoy your flight Farron."_

I groaned softly as the dial tone filled my ears until it was abruptly cut off. I sighed, but I had started to search the airport. I was about to have a flight waiting for me. This is it now…and I will finally start to fight the man who killed my sister.

I won`t fail.

* * *

**Gran Pulse**

**Oerba Capital**

**3: 25 P.M.**

The woman leaned upon the car as she watched the plane grew closer. She had long blonde hair that danced slightly in the wind that breathed bringing the smell of exhaust up to her causing her to feel a slight disgust.

She absolutely hated the smell of exhaust.

As the small plane came to a stop, she straightened up and watched as the door of the plane opened and letting out the passengers. Then she caught sight of her target, a small smirk crossing her face as she pushed up her glasses up her nose.

The woman she was watching was dressed in light clothes but was still wearing a large black coat upon her. How could she withstand the coat in such heat would make someone wonder about her but she knew better.

She knew what the woman truly was after all, Raines had been throughout about it during the briefing this morning. As the pink haired woman grew closer, she approached her.

"You`re Farron aren`t you?" she asked.

The pink haired woman, Farron, glanced up at her confused.

"Who are you?"

"Jhil Nabaat," the blonde woman introduced herself, "I am a PSICOM agent, just like you are."

Jhil was surprised to see that the woman`s eyes stayed blank except the blue ring in her eyes simply widened a little. She had never actually met someone who had cybernetic eyes but she was intrigued with it.

_I guess not even cybernetics can mimic what the human eyes can do, _she thought.

"You`re one of the agents that is stationed here," Farron said.

"Right in one," Jhil told her, "C`mon, I`ll gave you a ride."

Farron nodded at her and followed back toward her car and put her bag in the bag.

"This is your only bag?"

"Raines only told me that I was coming to Pulse today," she said.

"I guess so," Jhil said climbing inside her car along with Farron.

They drove out of the airport and back onto the streets.

"So, what exactly is your job here?" Farron asked.

Jhil gave her a sideway glance.

"I am working with Oerba Guardian Corps," she said, "They have a few people working on the murder of one of Vanille's bodyguards which as you know, is also tied to Ghost since Raines had briefed you."

Farron nodded.

"How is that going so far?"

"Well at the moment," the blonde said, "We're going empty handed. You actually gave us a clue when Raines told us that Vanille and that other girl Fang, parents were getting blackmailed. Ghost is probably preparing for something since he had been taking weapons for at least three years since the attack on Bodhum."

"What could he be planning?"

"Not entirely sure," Jhil said, "But whatever it is, it's our job to make sure that he doesn't do it."

Farron gave a nod.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my headquarters," Jhil told her smirking, "Raines told me you're bunking with me for the next few days…at least, before the Dia family hires you. Then, you'll be living in their fancy Mansion."

Farron gave her a curious glance.

"Mansion?"

"Yeah," Jhil told her, "They are stinking rich…probably the richest people in this pathetically backward world we're living in."

Farron didn't say anything as she turned her gaze toward the highway they were on.

"So you're a cyborn eh?" Jhil said.

Farron turned her gaze toward her.

"Raines told you?"

"He mentioned it," Jhil said, "But being one of them is kind of frowned upon in Pulse. People look at you different, as if you were an alien from outer space. Well, you see, my partner, the one that's stationed with me here in Pulse, had also cybernetics inside him…He told me what he went through."

Farron turned her gaze toward the road again.

"He had friends here in the past when he was…well, fully human," Jhil told her, "Now that he got those cybernatics…not one of his friends called him anymore."

"Imagine that," Farron murmured softly.

"It's bullshit that's what I am calling it," Jhil said, shaking her head.

At that, a ringing noise echoed around the car and the blonde woman pushed a button bellow the radio.

I glanced back toward my new companion, Jhil who had pressed a button upon the dashboard of the car.

"Alright, Rosch," she said, "What have you got for me?"

"_Jhil, we have a problem," _a man's voice echoed from the car's speakers, "_A really bad one."_

Jhil frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Talk to me Rosch."

"_Dia Vanille was kidnapped earlier today," _the man's voice said.

I froze where I was and I can see Jhil giving the dashboard an incredible look.

"What? You were supposed to be watching over her you know that," she snapped.

"_I am in pursuit as I am speaking Jhil," _Rosch said, and a grunt was heard and I intensively heard a squeal of tire upon the asphalt, in the background, I can also hear sirens meaning the Guardian Corps where also in the chase.

"Where are you?" Jhil said.

"_I am getting closer to an intersection in the King quadrant," _Rosch said, "_They are driving a white van…and damn those guys can drive…you best get here fast Jhil or I will lose her entirely…Shit, damn police."_

"Alright," Jhil said, tightening her grip upon the wheel, "Stay on them okay…we will be here in a fifteen."

"_We?"_

"Well, we've got Lightning Farron with us," Jhil said, "The star of the Bodhum Guardian Corps."

"_Oh…but hurry Jhil," _

Jhil hung up on him and then pressed another button. The glove box in front of me suddenly spun upon itself, drawing my attention upon it. When it stopped, two shining gun were seating there, each with a clip right beside them.

"Take one Farron," she said, "We're going to need your marksmanship to catch these bastards and get Vanille out of their grips."

I took one of the guns and loaded before cocking it.

"Let's do this," I told her.

Jhil simply gave a smirk before pressing down upon the accelerator. I heard the motor roaring as the car started to speed up…

**Trouble starts...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	7. Chapter Five

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Five

I can feel the weight of the gun in my hands as Jhil`s car started to swerve through cars on the road, the speed increasing. The girl that I was supposed to go protect got kidnapped and I bet all my money that it was Ghost`s people. It had to be them since Vanille didn`t had any protection with her…

They took advantage of the situation and managed to get the girl. It was a simple plan that worked wonders. I frowned to myself.

_They used the distrust that Mr. Dia has with the police, _I thought, _that way, when they have his daughter, they can blackmail him into doing anything they want him to do. C`mon think Claire, they have to be some way you can do something here…_

"We are still too far away to get to them in time," Jhil told her, "I just hope that Rosch doesn`t lose track of her."

I gave her a glance.

_Track?_ I thought.

Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. It was so simple that I was amazed that I didn`t think of it before. I pressed a hand on the back of my neck activating the USB I had implanted there to contact Raines.

Sure enough, it didn`t take long for him to pick up.

"_Something you wanted Claire?"_

"Not now Raines," I answered him drawing Jhil`s glance toward me, "Listen to me, can you use one of your satellite to track down Dia Vanille`s cell?"

"_It can be done if we use the GPS that she have on her phone, but why is it suddenly so important?" _Raines asked.

"Because the said girl just got kidnapped and I am betting that it`s Ghost`s people who were killing her previous bodyguards. We have to find that girl at all cost Raines."

"_You got it," _he said.

After a few second`s I heard a beep in my head and a new unfamiliar voice was in my head.

"_Hey Farron, it`s Rygdea here," _the male voice said, "_I have done what you wanted us to do for you. Lucky for us, Vanille`s cell is turned on right now making my job even easier than expected."_

"Can you link the satellite to my CPU right now?" I asked him.

"_Alright, I will link the satellite to you straight into your CPU, _he said, "_Be ready, it might feel a little weird…"_

As he said that, the words LINK…appeared in my vision and then when the words LINK COMPLETED appeared, a sea of information were swimming in front of my eyes. It was like watching a computer screen except the difference that it was in your damn head and that it was right up your face.

_Focus to Vanille`s Cell, _I thought.

The information that I had in my head suddenly were spinning around as a map of Oerba appeared in front my eyes and quickly narrowed down to a red dot that was moving through the streets.

"I`ve got her," I said.

Jhil was seemingly lost at what I just do.

"So want to fill me in Farron?" she asked.

"I know where Vanille is," I told her, "They are a few kilometers away from the highway, moving toward the North…_Take that exit here right now_."

Jhil obeyed what I told her and swerved her car toward the exit, causing the car behind us to let out a large hunking noise in anger. But we paid him no mind as we got off the highway and running the car through the streets that run adjacent to it.

Jhil was an excellent driver as she moved the car like a snake through the traffic and I focused on the map that was in my head the dot moving along the road it was on, not even changing paths.

"Take a left here," I yelled.

Jhil did so and then continued down the road.

"I am calling Rosch," she said, "He must have the van in sight."

I simply nodded at her as the car continued to speed down the road.

"Rosch, where is the van that have taken Vanille gone?" she asked.

I could hear Rosch reply even thought Jhil was holding the phone in her ear.

"_I have the van going northbound on Saint Versus," _the male answered.

"Saint Versus," I said, looking at the map in my head searching finding the road easily.

I used the satellite to track down Jhil`s phone and quickly reached our current location. We were only two blocks away from the road that Rosch had just spoken about.

"If we continue in that direction," I told her, "Saint Versus is going to meet with this road in a intersection, and from the speed that Vanille`s dot is moving, I`m pretty sure that they aren`t going to stop for the light."

"How long?" Jhil asked.

"Twelve minutes," I answered.

"Alright Rosch, we will be there in twelve minutes," Jhil said, "Whatever you do, don't lose that van."

"_Well, that`s kind of hard to do since I`m being _shot_ at," _the man answered, _"Son of a bitch."_

"Rosch, what`s wrong?" Jhil asked him and I could hear the hint of worry in her tone.

"_Just got shot in my shoulder," _he said, "_They`re lucky it was my cybernetic arm, thought it still hurt like hell."_

"Keep on them Rosch," Jhil told him, "This girl`s life is depending on it."

I hold the gun at the ready.

"We`re almost there," I told her, "This is the intersection coming up."

Jhil looked up and sure enough a number of cars were standing there waiting for the light to turn red and in the distance, I could hear the distant sounds of sirens echoing and the pop of gunfire echoing.

Then as soon as we reached the intersection, the van which was a white one, with one of the backdoor opened flew through the intersection causing nearby cars who were crossing to step down on their breaks to avoid getting hit.

Then the van was gone followed by a Hummer and then a couple of police cars which sirens were wailing loudly even in the busy midday.

"There they are," I yelled, "Go."

Jhil didn`t even need my orders for as soon as she saw the van, she stepped on the accelerator and managed through the cars as if they were standing still and then now we were on the chase of that damn van.

"Get me in front of that van Jhil," I told her.

She gave me a glance.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

"I will simply take over the van," I told her, "and take down those people."

"How?"

"I`ll improvise," I told her.

Jhil gave me an incredulous look.

"What?"

"You don't even know how many people they have in the car," she said.

"Probably four to five people," I answered, "This is a kidnapping Jhil, they aren`t going to have many people with them. Heck, it could even be only three people. They have quickly kidnapped Vanille before anyone was aware of it, and if your friend wasn`t keeping tabs upon Vanille, then we would have never been able to find her."

I hold my gun up as we passed a police car.

"They are probably four people inside," I said, "One driver and a look-out, one to grab Vanille and another one to tied her up, making it quick and efficient and also, quite silent."

"If you said so," Jhil said.

She swerved past another police car just as a stray bullet smacked into the window sill but it didn`t do anything except causing an electric crackle on the glass.

"Bullet proof eh," I said, seeing that.

"It came with it," Jhil answered me.

Now the car was coming up to the van and I pressed the button on the door causing it to slide up opening letting in the wind. I holstered the weapon in my pants as the car came up close to the side door and then I took my chance.

I jumped toward it and took hold of the side of the van causing it to swerve before the man who was driving started to yell in a strange dialect, sounding instinctively similar to the one I heard at Caleum Industries.

The car continued to do the swerving as if trying to throw me off but I held on harder feeling the metal of the car bending underneath my hand. Then I put my feet into position so I could have space to open the door and a dangerous swerve by the driver almost made me lose my grip as my feet slipped from their hold.

"Okay, I`m going to kill him first," I murmured.

I pulled myself up and glanced back toward where one of the doors opened at the back so that one of the men could shoot at the police that was following them. I smirked a little before pulling myself all the way to the top of the van and rolling there.

I heard the kidnappers yelling in that strange dialect again before a bullet pierced the roof of the van, right by my head. I rolled to the other side as bullet tore at the top following my movements.

_From the speed that the bullets are going, I would have said a submachine gun, _I thought, _but I have to move first._

I crawled to the end of the van seeing the opening since the door was still open. I pulled myself to a crouch and pulled out my gun from my jeans. I glanced back at the road seeing that it will be a few minutes before we reach the next intersection.

Then I placed took hold of the back of the van holding it backward with my hand before leaping into action. My body was flying in the air from the back of the moving fan, and I saw nothing but air for a few seconds before both of my legs were thrown forward hitting the guy that was standing at the door sending him flying backward along with me, who landed on top of him.

Then I raised my gun aiming it straight toward the other guy who was standing at the far end holding the submachine gun and fired. It hit him straight into the head, sending him backward where he crumbled on the ground.

Then I walked forward toward the two people in the front and aimed my gun straight toward the driver`s head.

"Stop the car," I yelled at him…

But it wasn`t a him at all…

It was Vanille.

I stared at the girl shocked for a few seconds and glanced toward the other chair only for a fist to smash straight into my face. I stepped back at the hit. The man whom had just hit me in the head was holding his hand in pain.

He must have hit my metal head with all his strength. That must have hurt…a fucking hell lot.

Seeing that I wasn`t down, he raised his gun toward me just as I did the same and we both fired at the same time. I feel his bullet hit me in the forehead causing me to turn my head to the side just as he did the same…well, except for him, blood splattered all over the front of the car, causing Vanille to let out a shriek.

I shook my head since it was still ringing from getting shot at my head before making my way toward Vanille.

"Look, you can stop the car now," I told her, "Everything is fine, I took care of them all."

But Vanille`s shaking hands didn`t move from the wheel.

"T…They said they will kill my parents if I stop driving," she said, her voice breaking.

I put a hand on her shoulder, and one upon her own.

"Hey Vanille, it`s okay," I told her, "They won`t harm anyone anymore, you can stop driving the car now, you can stop."

The girl was still shaking and I can see the tears falling from her eyes. But the van slowed down until it came to a full stop. She then put her head unto the wheel her body shaking from the sobs as she cried and I seated there beside her, putting a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"C`mon," I told her, "let`s get out of here."

She opened the door and stepping out of the car, and I followed her. The cops were coming toward us along with Jhil who was talking with one of the policemen. When both Vanille and I reached her she turned toward us.

"I have convinced him that we can take her home," she said, "I`ll let them take care of the kidnappers. You can go wait in the car Vanille."

The orange haired girl nodded at her before walking toward the slick looking car. The two of us followed her but more slowly.

"Won`t she have to give a statement or something?" I asked giving Jhil a glance.

"Even if she gave a statement, you know that it will reach a dead end soon," she told me.

I glanced toward Vanille who was seating in the back of Jhil`s car. The girl still looked scared from what I can see.

"Even so, Farron that was some wicked shit you just did," Jhil told me, "Where the hell did you learn how to do these things?"

"I just do them," I answered her, "C`mon, let`s bring this girl home."

She nodded at me and walked toward the driver`s seat as I took the passenger one. Then the car was rolling away from the site.

* * *

**Somewhere**

"_The trilling chase between the Oerba Guardian Corps and a mysterious group of individual had finally come to a stop here at Ivalice road. We are still unable to identify the individuals that were in the van but we do know they had tried to kidnapped Dia Vanille," _the male announcer said, "_Daughter of the man behind the wealthy Dia Enterprise. From the shocking images that we managed to captured, a lone woman had managed to infiltrate the moving van and managed to rescue the young heiress to the Dia fortune. No identification had been made about that woman except of her unusual pink hair…."_

The TV was shut off.

"Well, look like they failed," a man said with both of his arms crossed, "What do you propose we do Ghost?"

The man known as Ghost stepped out from where he was standing, holding his pale white mask, the mask that haunted Claire`s nightmares.

"We move forward," he said, "If Dia isn`t going to cooperate since he ignored our signs. We may have to go see him and remind him not to cross us."

He pulled the mask upon his face then looked up both of his eyes visible through the eye holes on the pale mask.

"It would seems it`s time to accelerate things up a bit," he said, giving a chuckle.

**So ends this chapter with Ghost first appearance since the prologue...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	8. Chapter Six

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait in this fic.**

**Enjoy the read**

Chapter Six

It was silence inside the car as Jhil drove through the road. I was leaning backward into my chair thought I kept putting a hand upon where the bullet had grazed my head. I can feel the cut there underneath my fingers thought but I can`t actually feel the pain that come with it.

It was weird to tell you the truth.

"You`ve got a headache?" Jhil asked me.

I gave her a glance.

"No, it`s nothing," I answered her.

I pulled my hair down as it covered where the wound was. I gave the inside mirror a glance, seeing our passenger in the back. She was quiet thought she seems lost in her thoughts. It was like she was not actually there since her green eyes seems unfocused and lost.

"You`re okay back there?" I asked.

I see the awareness return to her eyes and she blinked, looking up toward the back of my head.

"I`m sorry…what?"

"I asked you if you are feeling okay," I told her.

Vanille glanced down.

"I…I`m fine," she said, "Feeling a little shocked about the entire thing…but I am fine."

Vanille was a pretty girl. Anyone with two set of eyes on their face can admit that. She must have quite a bit of admirers with all things considered.

"So, how old are you Vanille?" I asked her.

She seemed confused as to why I was asking that but she answered me.

"Nineteen,"

"That`s a good age," I told her, "Got anything planned for your future? Any college applications?"

Vanille shook her head.

"Not yet," she said, "but I am still looking through my options."

"I`m sure you`ll find something you`ll like," I told her.

"Probably," was the answer I received from her.

I noticed Jhil giving me a look as if to ask me what I was doing but I simply gave her a smirk before returning my gaze toward the road in front of me.

"These men who attacked you," I asked her, "You`ve never seen them before?"

Vanille shook her head.

"No," she said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. I can tell she was holding something back…thought what it could be, I have no idea.

"Don`t be scared to talk about it," I told her.

"I`m not scared," Vanille snapped, her anger stepping in.

"I`m not saying that you are," I told her, "But what happened earlier today is not something any nineteen years old experience. Those kind of kidnapping take times and planning you know."

Vanille was now staring at the back of my chair, but I can tell she was listening.

"They follow you around," I continued, now that I have got her attention, "They watch and wait until you are alone by yourself before they act. They probably could have been watching you days before, they kidnapped you."

Vanille`s eyes seemingly unfocused and I can tell that she was thinking about what I told her. I feel the car slowing down and I glanced back toward the main road to see that we were arriving in front of what look like a large Gate.

A security guard approached us and Jhil flashed him her badge and he inspected it for a few seconds before giving it her back. Then he signaled someone from the small post station that was beside the gate.

The gate opened slowly and when they were wide enough, Jhil moved the car forward through the stone path that lead up straight toward a large mansion. This must be the Dia residence, I concluded and I must say, it was a beautiful place. It looked exactly like someplace out of a Home Magazine.

The car came to a stop in front of the house`s stone steps.

"Well, here is your stop Vanille," Jhil told her, "Claire, you go in with her."

I gave her a confused glance.

"You know…your job application," she told me.

I remembered now and I nodded at her. I pulled out the gun from my waist and handed it over to her.

"Here,"

"Keep it," Jhil told me, "I`m sure it will come in handy."

I took hold of the gun and holstered it before opening the car door stepping out along with Vanille who had done the same. The front door of the house opened and a man stood there.

"Vanille," he said.

The girl looked up at him before running up the stairs and takes him in a hug. I stood there looking at them. He was probably her father.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Vanille nodded giving him a smile.

Her father was a blond haired man. He was dressed in a black suit, a nicely tailored one. He looked exactly like a businessman. His face was young for a father, with lines showing upon his face, probably stress lines from his line of work. From what I can notice about company leaders, is that those people seem to get older than normal.

He then turned his attention toward me, just noticing me there.

"Claire Farron," I introduced myself stepping forward extending my hand toward him.

He shook it.

"Vincent Dia," he introduced himself, "I can`t think you enough for what you have done today…wait a minute, are you the same Claire Farron who applied for the bodyguard job I have?"

I gave him a nod.

"The very same Mr. Dia," I told him.

"Excellent," he said, "How about we take this conversation inside?"

I nodded and followed him inside the Mansion. It was a fancy home just as I expected. Everything that my eyes could see, were probably expensive. The main room had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, giving it the Oerban architecture.

"It`s quite old fashioned," Mr. Dia told me noticing how my gaze wanders around the inside, "My grandfather was quite a proud blooded Oerban native, not unlike the people of today. While our technology are advancing, it`s still warm our heart to see that we still hold the old tradition."

"Ah," I said, "Where is Vanille?"

"She is probably in her room," Mr. Dia said.

"I don`t see her mother," I told her.

The man had suddenly a sad smile on his face.

"My wife passed away ever since Vanille was a little girl," he said, "I miss her everyday…ah, here we are."

We have arrived in front of mahogany door which he turned the handle and we stepped inside. It was a well taken care of room. It was filled with many books on the shelves, but it looked they were here as mere decoration rather than reading materials. A large painting of a valley dominated the wall above the fireplace in the corner, which was empty of flames.

"Well take a seat," he said, seating upon the large red chair.

I took a seat in front of him, pulling off the sunglasses I was wearing. If I was going to work for the man, I might as well let him see my cybernetic eyes. I noticed the change on his face immediately as he stared at me.

"Oh, you`re one of the Metals?" he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"It won't be a problem will it?" I asked.

"My dear girl," he said, suddenly chuckling, "I meet people with cybernetics everyday in my line of work…thought the same can`t be said about most of the Pulsian country. As you know, it`s one of the countries that strongly protest against the use of cybernetics in people."

"I know of the situation," I told him, giving him an easy smile, "I watched the news back home Mr. Dia."

The man pushed a button upon the desk and a screen hologram appeared in front of him and he pushed some buttons.

"I presume you know what happened to the other bodyguards I hired," he said.

I leaned forward.

"I have," was my answer, "But I want to know why someone is targeting your daughter Mr. Dia. Whether it`s a rival company with a grudge against you or someone you pissed off recently."

I noticed the man paling slightly but he kept his composure. I must admit he have quite a control over his emotions but he was not quite ready yet. Mr. Dia turned his attention toward me.

"It's not something that I can discuss…," he started.

"You have lost a number of bodyguards in the past months," I told him, "All of them which were assigned to your daughter. As much as I want to keep other deaths from happening, I need to know into what I am entering here."

He let out a soft sigh.

"Alright," he said, nervously rubbing his fingers together.

"I'm listening," I told him.

"Look, five years ago, I was contacted by a man," he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"We never spoke face-to-face," Mr. Dia told me looking worried, "Only by telephone."

I narrowed my eyes.

"How did it begin?"

"Well, one day I received a folder containing pictures of my daughter and a single message of _we are watching you_," he said, "I thought I was getting prank by someone so I didn't pay attention to it, but it all changed when I received a phone call from that man. He never introduced himself to me and simply told me that I have to pay him a 50 million gils a year or he will kill my daughter."

He glanced down toward the desk.

"I wanted to ask the police for help but I couldn't trust them ever since they had tried to rape my little girl," he said.

I nodded at him.

"So I hired bodyguard for her," he continued, "But they keep dying during their job. I couldn't go public with all I know for it will cause a scandal and I could lose everything. I just wanted to protect my little girl."

"I can assure you," I told him, standing up "I will protect your daughter for you Mr. Dia. But one last thing, you said that you had to pay them money…how was that working?"

"Every year on the same day a man came in a black car to take the money from me," he said, "But I defied them, wanting to show them that they didn't have control over me anymore…and then the event of today happened."

"They wanted to force your hands into paying them," I said, "Very well, I will take on the post of your daughter's bodyguard for you."

"Thank you," he said, giving me a bow, "Consider yourself hired then Mrs. Farron."

I gave him a slight nod before putting my sunglasses back on. The man walked around the desk and out of the room which I followed him back into the house main room. As we approached a young man quickly ran toward us.

"Mr. Dia, your flight will be leaving in half an hour," he said.

"Ah, yes," Mr. Dia said, "Thank you Mica. I have to leave soon for Tenebrea since I have a conference there about the new development that I have there. Mrs. Farron, I leave you in charge of the security here. I will come back on the week-end."

"Alright Mr. Dia," I told him.

He gave me a nod before walking out of the house and I followed along with Mica.

"Is there a security room in the house?" I asked him.

"Sure," Mica told me, "It's on the floor below the house. Highwind should be the one that is working in security there, but be careful, he got a short fuse."

"I'll keep that in mine," I told him.

He gave me a nod before getting inside the car along with Mr. Dia. Then the car took off down the drive way and I quickly started to dial Jhil's number.

"_Nabaat,"_

"Jhil, its Farron," I told her, "I have gotten the job but I want one of you to keep an eye on Mr. Dia. He is on the way to the airport and I don't want anything happening to him till his plane is off the ground."

"_Suspecting something might happen?"_

"If it's Ghost that's behind this," I told her, "I don't think he will stop at one kill attempt today."

"_Okay, I'll keep an eye on him," _Jhil told me, "_That's Phase One complete, let's see if we can actually catch the bastard this time. We already lost too many good soldiers because of him."_

"I know," I told her, before disconnecting.

I stood there for a few seconds before turning around and stepping back inside the house. I have work to do.

**So ends this chapter.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	9. chapter Seven

**Hey guys, new chapter here.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Seven

"Excuse me, Mrs. Farron?" a voice asked.

I turned toward the voice finding a woman there. She was dressed in a light outfit, looking very similar to a maid outfit. She was holding a rucksack in her hands which I quickly recognized as mine. I had completely forgotten about it in Jhil`s car trunk.

"A blonde woman told me to give this back to you," she said.

"Ah, thank you er…?"

"Sylvia," she said, giving me a bow.

"Thanks Sylvia," she told me, "Er…can you direct me to where I will be staying."

Sylvia gave a soft nod and smile.

"Follow me," she said.

We walked up the stairs and unto the second floor of the house. I can see the long hallway which was decorated with paintings and the carpet underneath our feet muffled the sound of our footsteps as we walked down the hallway.

"You`ve worked here long?" I asked her.

Sylvia nodded.

"For fifteen years," she said, "I am still surprised at how long it had been since I first arrived here. Time fly by so fast."

"I guess you know the Dia family pretty well then," I suggested.

"I sure do," the maid told me, "Mr. and Mrs. Dia was happy when they came here to live with each other and little Vanille. The house was always lively with laughter and smiles as the time grew by. They were good while they lasted, thought when the Miss died; the laughter seems to have died with her."

I thought about my parents.

"Yeah, I know that feeling," I murmured.

"Here we are," Sylvia told me as she opened the door.

It was a spacious room. It was well kept with the sunlight coming from outside of the window and I could see the courtyard of the Mansion from there. I noticed a garden which was blooming with colors as a man, probably the gardener worked upon the area.

The bed was well kept covered in some blue covers.

"Someone used this room before I asked?"

"The previous bodyguards did," she told me as I removed the sunglasses from my face.

I put the rucksack on the ground beside the closet. I turned toward Sylvia who was still standing by the door looking at me probably waiting for my verdict.

"Well, I think I can live here," I told her, "Thanks for your help by the way."

Sylvia gave me a bow.

"Dinner will be ready at six," she said, "Unless you want it to be served in your room…unlike the last bodyguard?"

"Considering this is my first day here," I said, "I`ll eat at the dinner table in a sign of respect."

Sylvia nodded at me.

"Pardon my intrusion Miss…"

"Call me Claire," I interrupted her, "I am not the master of the house Sylvia."

Sylvia gave me a smile and a bow again, "Pardon my intrusion Claire, but are you from Cocoon?"

I gave her a critical glance.

"What gave it away?"

"Well, I had lived on Cocoon for a while," Sylvia told me, "and your accent is familiar and I couldn`t place on where I have heard it before. If it is so, then I welcome you to Pulse."

"Thanks," I told her giving a soft smile.

With a last bow, Sylvia walked out of the room closing the door behind her. I glanced around the room before pulling out some clothes from my bag and then went to take a quick shower. When I was done and freshened I pulled out my gun hoister and placed the gun Jhil had given me there and hung it on the side of the bed.

_Well, I best go see that surveillance room,_ I thought to myself.

I stepped out of the room dressed in sneakers and jeans with a gray shirt. I went to the floor below the house and noticed that it was slightly colder here than above the floor and I walked until I reached a door at the very end of the corridor which read SECURITY

I knocked on the door and it slid open in front of me.

"I know you where coming," a voice floated from inside.

A man was seating in front of what looked like a dozen screens, which showed many parts of the house. He was dressed a blue jacket with his hair cut short and I can smell the stink of cigarette as I approached.

"You are Highwind aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yes," the man said turning his chair around so that I can see his face.

He had a light bear as he hold the cigarette in his between his teeth which looked dangerously close to burning his lips. His eyes stared straight at me, as if he was judging me.

"Well, who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"Claire Farron," I greeted, "I am the new bodyguard."

"So, you`re one of those Metals right?" he asked.

I stared at him surprised.

"How did you know?"

Highwind threw his thumb toward the screens behind him.

"Since I didn`t know who you were," he said, "I did a scan upon you from where I was and it showed that you have cybernetics inside you. I guess someone didn`t want you to die early and with a pretty face like yours I can see why."

I raised an eyebrow.

"My face has nothing to do with that decision."

Highwind shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I don't give a fuck," he said, "I`m not a Pulsian like the rest of them."

"You`re not?"

"From Midgar, born and raised," he said, "used to be a pilot for an airship back in my youths. Heck, I had my son take over that business for me since these old bones didn`t have it in them anymore, and here I am, using my military experience for something and keeping this place safe."

I nodded at him as I watched the screens.

"Those are some good angles," I commented.

"Well, this place didn`t have them before Dia came here," Highwind said spinning his chair around to face the screens, "It took a good seven to eight weeks to install everything and since then. Never seen the point of having them in a big house like this but with the troubles that Dia had put himself in over the days, these things came in handy."

I was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Say, do you ever seen Mr. Dia argue with someone over those cameras before?" I asked, "A man that comes the same time every year in a black car."

Highwind nodded.

"Yeah, he came a few days ago," he said, "Mr. Dia talked with him in his office. That`s the first time I actually see the man actually yell at someone…Finally grew some balls."

"Can I have that tape?" I asked him.

"Why?" he asked, "You some kind of cop or something?"

I gave me a glance.

"Well, since I am the new bodyguard," I told him, "I have to know what`s going on. From what he told when he spoke to that man, he must have been tied to whoever is responsible for Vanille`s kidnapping today…and well, used to be a cop three years ago."

"Fine," he said, quickly typing on the keyboard in front of him.

When he was done, he pulled out a small USB from the computer before handing it toward me.

"Here is what you have asked for," he said, "Since you are a Metal, it will be best if you connect it upon your own CPU."

"Thanks," I told him taking the USB from him.

"Don`t mention it," he told me.

Then something on the screen drew my attention causing me to lean forward.

"Who is that?"

On one of the camera, the one that was at the front gate, a person on a hover bike just arrived in front of the gate and they let whoever it was in and I noticed the guard there gave a wave as the hover bike driver flew in.

From beside me, I heard the man chuckle.

"Well, I was wondering when she will show up," Highwind said.

I glanced at him, confused. "She?"

"Her name`s Fang," he told me, "She is Vanille`s best friend."

Fang?

The same Fang, the Ex-Pulsian Special Forces, the one that had her Father blackmailed by Ghost. I feel my own eyes narrow before straightening up.

"Thanks for the video," I told her.

"Hey, before you go," Highwind said, "Take one of those radios on the wall. That way if something happens, I can notify you since you`re part of the security here."

I glanced at where he was pointing finding the small communication device lined up there. I took one and put it in my ear. I noticed the number 0522 on the side of it.

"It has a number on it," I told him.

"Tell me."

"0522."

He nodded typing it in and a small blue light appeared around the number.

"Well, now your com is activated and I can contact you anywhere you are," he said.

I put the com in my ear before stepping out of the room and putting the USB I just received in my pocket before getting back on the upper level upon the house. I can hear conversations going on, a voice sounding like Vanille while the other was older…thought it had the Pulsian drawl which was more pronounced than Vanille`s.

I stepped inside the main living room and the duo who was talking turned toward me. Vanille gave me a soft smile in greetings which I returned with a small nod. Then my eyes returned toward Fang. She was taller than Vanille, her skin having a darker complexion than Vanille`s paler one. She had long dark hair looking different than the picture that I had seen back at PSICOM.

She was dressed in a blue jacket, with a black shirt underneath it. She had long blue jeans with boots in her feet. From her side, just below her breast, I can see the butt of a gun sticking out and since she was working for the Pulsian Security Regiment, she legally had the right to carry a gun and her badge was shining on her belt.

I returned my gaze toward her eyes which were a brilliant green and they were narrowed at me, probably examining me as I was doing to her. I must say she looked quite exotic like those super models I usually see in an underwear magazine.

"You`re the woman who saved Vanille right?" she asked me.

"Yes it is I," I answered her, stepping forward, "Claire Farron."

"Fang," she answered back, "Yun Fang."

_I already know your name, _I thought to myself giving her a nod in greetings.

She gave me one in return.

"Thank you for what you did," she told me, "I would never forgive myself if something had happened to her…"

Vanille let out a sigh.

"I told you, I am fine," she said.

"You two know each other long?" I asked casually.

"Since elementary school," Vanille answered, "Fang here was always protective of me back then…She had always being like an older sister to me back then…still is."

The older girl put a hand on Vanille`s shoulder and for a second, she made me think of Serah. In middle school, I used to beat up people who even _looked_ at Serah the wrong way. From what I can see on Fang`s face, I am sure she might do the same for Vanille.

"T…That`s…that`s nice," I said, managing to keep my voice even despite what I was feeling inside.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Fang asked me, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"I am Vanille`s new bodyguard," I told her, giving her a smile, "Well, I still have some work to do I will let you guys be. I hope you get some rest soon Vanille, and my offer to talk is still up."

I gave the orange haired girl a meaningful glance which she nodded at. Satisfied I turned my gaze toward Fang.

"It was nice meeting you Fang," I told her.

"Yea, you too," she answered me.

I then walked out of the room, leaving the two girls alone. I had a video to watch.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I must say, I am surprised with Vanille`s new bodyguard. She was nothing at what I expected. From the past years when Vanille`s bodyguards keep dying mysteriously, I was sure that no one would have wanted to take the job but that mysterious pink haired woman, Claire Farron had decided to work.

I must say, she was pale…too pale to be a Pulsian so she must be a foreigner, which I can tell from the accent she had, but I couldn`t tell from where. She was quite a looker too, with her deep husky voice, almost like a man`s voice, but it was distinctively female. But something about her eyes which were the most vivid blue I ever seen seemed odd…almost artificial in a way.

"I didn`t think your dad would have hired anybody," I told Vanille.

"Me neither," she said, shaking her head.

"What was that about?" I asked her, "With the talking thing?"

"She just wanted to talk to me about what happened today," Vanille told me, "She made it seems like those people who kidnapped me where watching me for the past days before I got kidnapped."

I was curious.

"But I don`t want to think about it anymore," she continued, "So can you please not ask any questions?"

I gave her a nod.

"Sure thing," she said, "Is she going to be following you around like the last guy done?"

"I don't know," Vanille shrugged, "Even thought…I can see you eying her Fang."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What? C`mon Vanille, she is your bodyguard," I told her, "Even so, I am not dating right now, not after what happened with that last guy you set me up with."

"What went wrong?" Vanille asked her, "You guys have the same interest, heck you even have the same personality sometimes."

"Vanille, as much as I love you," I said, "I will have to tell you that he was an asshole. Tried to cope a feel so I made sure he won`t be having any grandchildren."

"You kicked him in the balls and left the poor guy wincing on the ground didn't you?" Vanille told me.

"You know me so well," I said pinching her cheeks.

She pouted and I laughed before taking her into a little hug.

"I am glad that Farron was here to save your ass," I told her, "You really _had_ me worried you know."

"I`m sorry," she said in my shoulder.

I smiled a little.

"I know," I told her.

I really am glad that Farron had saved her. I own her for that, and I am damn sure I will pay her back in some way. Even thought, the name sounded familiar in way…where have I heard it before?

I continued to spend the rest of the afternoon with Vanille but soon enough I had to get back to work considering the O.S.R. were called upon the shooting of Vanille`s bodyguards. Even if Vanille was safe for now, I was still worried about whoever was after Vanille will come back again. But we didn`t have any leads on what was happening and who were responsible.

The Guardian Corps were useless in the matter and Mr. Dia didn't trust them as far as he could throw them. I frowned to myself as I drove my hover bike down the road before pressing a button on the portable phone I had on the side of my ear.

"_Alright Fang,"_ a voice greeted on the other end of the line, "_What do you want?"_

"Hey, Scotch," I said, "Can you research a certain Claire Farron for me?"

"_Sure I can, why?"_

"She is Vanille`s new bodyguard," I told him.

"_Okay so can do,"_ he said before hanging up.

I will have to know what Farron can do if she is going to protect Vanille… even thought I had done it to the previous bodyguards…all of them were high classed people with impressive dossiers.

I want to know if Farron was part of that…but a nagging part of me keep telling me that the name was familiar…thought I still can`t figure out where.

**Fang makes her first appearance in this story. Sorry for the absence.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	10. Chapter Eight

**HEy guys, here is the next update in ths story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eight

**Lightning POV**

I reached my room and closed the door behind me and locking it so that I don`t get disturbed. It was an interesting experience to meet Fang. Pulsian accents have always drawn my attention in the past, and I even knew a guy that was from Pulse back when I worked in G.C. back on Cocoon.

Fang sounded exactly like him, thought Fang`s accent was thicker considering she lived in her native land. I took a seat down on my bed before taking a deep breath. Now it was time to review the video tape.

"Accessing CPU," I said.

**ACCESSING CPU** the green words appeared in front of my eyes. Then the area in front of my eyes was filled with floating files as a blue logo of the Perfect Cyborn in my body floated in the middle. It was a pretty amazing sight.

"Alright," I murmured, "Time to go to work."

I took the small USB out of my pocket and pressed the back of my neck feeling it open. Then I pressed it inside the back of my head and then right in front of my vision a new file popped up.

Then I raised my hand and touched it.

The file opened up and a video file popped with everything on pause. I saw that the date was on today.

"_Rewind_," I said.

On my command, the video started to play backward on a fast rate as the images danced in a backward dance, passing toward the morning and into the day before…until I put a stop to it. I noticed the servant I was speaking to just earlier today, Sylvia opening the door and the man stepped in.

He was dressed all in black with sunglasses upon his eyes and he looked entirely relaxed, in complete control of the situation around him.

"Zoom," I said.

The image zoomed in and with my hands I placed it upon the man`s face. It was too blurry to make out his face. I put my hand on the side of the video and a circle appeared there. I turned the circle slowly as the image came into focus, showing the man`s face. I was surprised that he had showed his face so easily on the cameras.

He probably didn't think that anyone could link him toward the kidnapping that Vanille had gone through today. The man was probably in his midthirties from what I can see on the picture. He had blond hair which landed on his shoulder, but a spike of them was falling on the side of his face, with a mine of its own.

I had a face now, all that matters is matching a name with that face and then we might finally be getting somewhere. I raised my hand toward the menu that had appeared beside the video and quickly sends a copy to Raines, for I am sure that he will be working upon it, and getting a name to go with it.

"CPU offline," I said.

At my command, all of the floating holograms in front of me disappeared. Sighing I stood up and decided to go take a shower and get a chance of clothes in the process. When I was done, I heard someone knocking at my door and I headed toward it and unlocked it.

"Ms. Farron," Sylvia said standing on the other side of my door, "Dinner is served."

"Sylvia," I told her, "It`s Claire."

The servant looked at the ground suddenly finding it really interesting, and I can see the blush working on her cheeks.

"Forgive me," she said, "It`s a force of habit. I didn`t mean to sound impolite."

I gave her a soft pat on the shoulder.

"Don`t worry about it," I told her, "If`s that how you`re comfortable at calling me, the go ahead, I am not mad."

The woman gave me a relieved look, causing me to feel a little odd. I didn`t think calling me by my first name will have make her feel so uncomfortable.

"Well your food is ready," she said.

I didn`t feel all that hungry considering the little breakfast I had this morning with before I took the flight here. Considering how late it was, since the sun was already setting I gave her a soft nod.

"Alright then, lead the way," I told her.

I followed her down at the dining room. Once again, I marveled at the distinctive Pulsian feel that the room had. Unlike Cocoon, the house felt more natural since it was made of woods and stone.

"Where is Vanille?" I asked her.

"Mrs. Dia is in her room," Sylvia answered, "She was up there ever since Mrs. Yun left."

I gave her nod and decided to eat my food quietly. The house felt quiet considering how early it is in the night. It also had a cold feeling to it, the feeling of a distinct emotion that resides within its walls.

I could feel it pressing upon my skin as I walked back up toward the stairs, aiming toward my room and came to a stop in front of a door which read VANILLE upon it. I stood there, reflecting on if I should knock or not.

But I decided to knock on anyway. It didn`t take long before the door opened and Vanille stood at the entrance.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk?" I asked, her softly.

Vanille gave me a nod before opening the door.

"C`mon in," she said.

I walked inside the room, glancing around.

It was a really well decorated room. There were many pictures on the walls and gold stars that were attached to the ceiling. A laptop was seating upon a desk on the corner which had magazines and books beside it along with a cup filled with pencils.

On the bed table, there were two pictures thought I was too far away to see of who they were, but I can probably guess that they are of her and Fang and of her parents.

"Nice room," I commented.

"Thanks," Vanille answered me, in a cheerful voice, "You know…you are not like the other bodyguards I have gotten in the past."

I turned my attention toward the girl. She had taken refuge on her bed which was covered with a brown cover. She was dressed in her pajamas.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"None of the others were as relaxed as you are," Vanille continued, "Thought there was one of them I liked…his name was Crane. He told me some of his war stories to past the time when he is with me. I was quite saddened when he died protecting me."

"It`s what a bodyguard does Vanille," I told her, "It was his job."

She looked up toward me. I can see the emotions on her face. The bright green eyes of hers that tells so much and I was once again reminded of Serah. It`s amazing how this girl could resemble my sister so much…

"I just…I just wished that it would stop," Vanille told me, "I didn`t want all of those people to die because of me."

I quickly approached toward Vanille and put both of my hands upon her shoulder, forcing her to look at me straight in the eyes.

"No Vanille," I told her firmly, "None of these people's deaths are your fault. You are not the person who pulled the trigger on neither them…nor the people who hides in the shadows and take a strike at you. Don`t takes the blame over things that you can`t control."

She continued to stare at me straight into the eyes, and I can see her emotions changing from sad to surprise then to shock and then to…awe.

"You…You`re eyes," she whispered, "They…they are glowing."

I blinked in confusion.

"They are?"

"You have artificial eyes," Vanille said.

I quickly stepped away from her.

"Sorry," I said, "You weren`t suppose to know that."

The young girl quickly run off the bed and took hold of my hand, drawing my attention back toward her.

"No…No, please I am not prejudicing with people who have...well, cybernetics," she said, her tone almost pleading, "I just…I never met someone with them before."

I glanced at her.

"Well, I wouldn`t expect those who had it to talk about it in public. Your country is against Augmentation on people…and is discriminated against those who have them."

Vanille continued to stare at me as if I was fascinating.

"You don't have to keep staring at me you know," I reminded her, "It`s…kind of rude…and slightly creepy."

The young girl suddenly blushed.

"I`m so sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to…It's just I never…I am sorry."

I gave her a smile. This girl reminds me so much of Serah, so I did something I used to do to Serah when we were kids. I raised my hand and flicked her forehead.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"For being obvious," I told her.

Vanille stared at me, a miffed look in her eyes for a few seconds before she frowned to herself as if trying to remember something.

"So that`s how you survived getting shot in the head," she said.

I blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Earlier today, back in the van, I saw that guy shoot at you…I thought I was seeing things. I thought to myself that he missed but I knew that he couldn't have missed from such a close range."

She glanced back up toward me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I said.

"How does it feel like…well, to have augmentations?"

She sounded so curious about it. So I stepped closer toward her and said, "Let me see your hand."

Vanille frowned in confusion before raising her hand which I took hold of.

"Your hand has the sense of touch which is something we all are familiar with," I started, "but the augmentation…it`s still feel like your real hand. You still feel the same sensations but it`s different…altered. It`s like a parallel to your real hands but different, that knowledge you have that your real hand...is not there anymore, and that`s a mere imitation of it."

Vanille stared down at my hands.

"I can see what you mean," she murmured softly, "your hands…feels..."

"Robotic?" I suggested.

Vanille chuckled a little.

"I was going to say stiff but that works to," she said then she looked up at me, "What was the cause?"

I stayed silent for a few seconds. Her green eyes were so innocent and I didn't want to burden her down with my gruesome past.

"An accident," I answered her, "A very tragic accident. Let`s leave it at that."

* * *

**Oerba Security Regiment**

**The Next day**

**Fang POV**

I was just stepping inside the building when Scotch intercepted me.

"Hey Fang," he said.

He was a slight overweight man with short dark hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in civilians' clothes considering he spends most of his time in front of a computer screen. He pulled up his glasses up upon his nose.

"Scotch," I greeted the man with a smile, "What do you got for me?"

We started to walk together down the hallway.

"I did that research upon Claire Farron as you asked me to do," he said.

I smiled.

"Knew you wouldn`t let me down, so what can you tell me?"

"She doesn`t exist," Scotch said simply.

I glanced at him, confusion spreading through me.

"What do you mean she doesn't exist?"

"She doesn't exist," Scotch said, "I searched every corner of the network but there is nothing about a Claire Farron in any databases, matching the description that you have given me."

"What about foreign database?"

"Not even those," Scotch told me shaking his head, "I was feeling as confused as you are feeling right now."

He was right. I was pretty well damn confused. That pink haired woman who is now working as Vanille`s bodyguard. I am finding myself liking her less and less.

"But as for the Farron name," Scotch said, "I managed to pull out this."

He handed me a folder which I quickly opened, finding myself looking straight at the woman that I met yesterday at Vanille`s house. I frowned a little, realizing a moment later that it wasn`t the woman at all, thought they sure looked alike.

"Serah Farron," I read, "Augmentation Science, died three years ago?"

"Yes, you remember that big attack upon Caelum Industries on Cocoon," Scotch said.

"Of course I did," I told him, "It was all over the news. So that Serah girl was a big shot in that Augmentation Science thing, and she lost her life in that disaster."

Something struck me as odd thought. Serah Farron looked a lot like that woman Claire down to the same shade of pink hair which makes me wonder if they are related somehow?

But even if there is a resemblance, Claire had something to hide and I intend to find out exactly what it is.

"Thanks for that Scotch," I told him, with a nod.

"Hey, just giving you a helping hand," he said, giving me a pat on the shoulder before going down the hallway opposite where I was going.

I hardly took three steps when a hand fell upon my shoulder drawing my attention.

"We`ve got a situation,"

"A situation?" I repeated shocked, "where?"

"Maian`s Café," the officer said.

I quickly made my way toward the courtyard where I had parked my hover bike. I started it up and made my way down the road. I just stopped at the Café just a half an hour ago. So what could have happen during that short period of time?

**Yeah, another POV for Fang. She is going to be a main character in this fic... and sorry for the long wait to update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	11. Chapter Nine

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Nine

**Fang POV**

My bike came to a stop as I approached the where Maian`s Café was located. I noticed that groups of the Oerban Guardian Corps were already stationed there. I stepped of the bike and made my way through the crowds who were standing on the other side of the yellow lines the Guardian Corps had set up.

When the soldier saw me approaching, he made to stop me but I showed him my badge and stepped forward, and then coming to a stop in shock. The front of the diner was riddled with bullet holes and sparks were dancing from the inside. I feel my heart churn from the sight of blood that was on the ground in front of the open door.

Then my attention was drawn toward the fallen form on the ground inside the café. I made my way inside, toward the fallen body, but as I got closer, I noticed that it wasn`t a person at all. The back of the head was opened showing the metal and spark of something that was jammed there.

A cyborg.

"Great," I murmured.

"From what I have heard, he just walked in and opened fire unto the crowd," a female voice said.

I turned around finding myself face to face with a blonde woman. She was wearing glasses and her eyes were staring straight back at me. She had a grim look upon her face as she stared at the inside of the café.

"Who are you?"

"Jhil Nabaat," the woman said, "I am a SPICOM agent."

"So you`re the one from Cocoon eh," I said.

"Right on," Jhil told me as she walked forward glancing down toward the fallen cyborn on the ground.

"So what will cause a robot to walk into a café open fire on civilians and off itself after that?"

"They are many things that could cause it," Jhil told me, kneeling beside the fallen machine, "Could have been a Virus or a malfunction…or from the look of it, had been sabotage from an outside source."

I glanced at the Metal on the ground, the disgust growing within me.

"I don't get why you people live with those things. Putting machines into your body so that you could live longer…are you people afraid of dying or something?"

Jhil didn`t turn around.

"Everyone has different opinion Fang," she said, "I will have to take this back to base and analyze the system to see what the cause of this accident here was."

Jhil pulled out the thing that was stuck at the base of the robot`s neck. It was a blue tube, the size of a bullet, and she was twisting it in her fingers, her eyes seemingly sharpen a little and I was curious as to what it was.

"So you know what this is?"

"Yes," Jhil said standing up, "It`s a memory wipe. It erases the memories of whatever was on the files of the cyborg that caused this crime, meaning that this guy had his systems hacked from an outside source."

The blonde woman sighed and I frowned.

"So that means whoever caused this is will not be caught?"

Jhil turned her eyes toward me.

"That`s exactly what it seems like," she said.

"Cant your reverse the process or something?" I asked her as she walked out of the café.

"Hate to say it but it`s irreversible," Jhil told her, "The gel in that little thing is filled with nanobots, created for simply corrupting and destroying anything that the memory core of a Metal has. Considering it had been nearly an hour ago that this happened, I must say that we won`t find anything on this guy…not even his childhood memories."

"So what are you doing here exactly?" I asked her, "I mean, if you`re PSICOM, what will draw the attention of one of the most famous Cocoon`s organization?"

Jhil turned her head toward me.

"We are tracking a dangerous criminal wanted in over a dozen countries," she said, "I am pretty sure that what happened earlier is his work. That is why they send our agents here in Pulse because we feel that he have something big planned."

"I want in on this case," I told her.

Jhil turned her attention at me, a smirk crossing her face.

"Your department will be working with us to catch him," she said, "I talked to your boss just yesterday afternoon and he had assigned me as your…partner in this ongoing investigation."

I feel a light bristle at this. I hated when the big guy simply shoved someone in my care without my consent. I am going to have a talk to him about that.

"But we have to go take this back to the station," Jhil continued raising the small tube in her hand, "Maybe we can get a print from this tube…and with that print…we can track down whoever is responsible."

I stared at the tube and back at the woman`s face.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**Lightning POV**

After I ate breakfast this morning, I had received a call from HQ. I aimed straight toward my room so that I could talk to Raines. I don't think I am ever going to get used to having a phone inside my brain…

"_Hey Farron,"_ the man`s voice said, "_I`ve received the picture you sent to us. Anything interesting about this guy?"_

"He is a man that came every year to Dia so that he could ask him for a large sum of money," I told him, "When Dia refused to cooperate, some days later, his daughter almost get herself captured."

"_You think this man is working for Ghost?"_

"Too much coincidences to simply let it pass up don't you think?"

Raines hummed a little.

"_You do have a point,"_ he said, "_It`s quite a coincidence on how those events are connected."_

"Do you have anything on him?" I asked.

"_Farron, you do know that you could have simply synchronize your CPU to our system and do it yourself right?"_ Raines asked.

I let out a groan.

"Look, when I figured it out I`ll do it on my own," was the retort he received from me, "But for now on, I will be using you so now tell me everything you know about this guy in the picture."

"_Alright, Rygdea, it`s your turn,"_ Raines said.

"_Right on,"_ the other man said, "_Alright Farron, sync up and I can show you what I`ve got."_

I nodded at what he said and then pressed the back of my head so that I could sync with the device on the back there. Soon enough, the familiar large green letters popped up in my visions and then files started to appear in front of me.

"Alright, I am in," I told him, "Show me what you`ve got."

The files started to appear in front of me and then one of them drew my attention as the man from the picture was there. He was quite a looker with his short blond hair in this picture of him.

"_His name is Manuel Gerrost,"_ Rygdea said, "_someone from the crime underworld of Pulse. He had went to court in the past but all the charges that had been used against him had been dropped due to insufficient evidences against him or witnesses. The last thing he did a few years ago was drug smuggling to various cities in Pulse."_

"I wonder what caused him to join Ghost," I murmured, "So you have an address."

"_Nope,"_ Rygdea said, "_No address, nor family of any kind. The man was an only child and both parents were killed a long time ago during the Pulse revolt against their former president…but I do have a cellphone number which I am using satellite to trace…"_

"It must be turned on at the moment," I told him.

"_Exactly and it`s in use right at this moment,"_ Rygdea said.

"I am going to sync myself with the signals from his phone," I said, "Maybe then I could listen to the conversation that he is having. Give me the signals at once."

"_Sure, knock yourself out."_

The signal codes appeared in front of me and I instantly set myself to work as I pulled them together, and syncing into the cell phones signals. It came scratchy at first but then the signal started to clear…

"…_ha…hen…not of my style but it must be done,"_ a voice was saying, "_Dia isn`t going to drop one cent of money."_

Then another voice spoke, one that sent chills down my spine. I instantly recognized it…

"_Dia is not of our main concern at the moment,"_ Ghost`s voice answered, "_But even so, we won`t need the money any longer. We can finally move forward with the Guardian Corps sniffing off clues elsewhere."_

"_I presume that today`s attack had been of your doing?"_

"_I am sure that it will keep the Corps occupied for a while,"_ Ghost told him, "_and everyone else that is listening to this conversation at the moment."_

I gasped, despite myself. He knew…He knew that someone was listening to the conversation? But how…

"_What are you talking about Ghost?"_

"_Your phone had been compromised," _Ghost said, "_a third party had used your phone`s signal to listen to this conversation. I am amazed that you didn't realize it Manuel but never the less, I have one thing to say to you who is listening."_

I felt my heart thundering in my chest at those words.

"_You are here in Pulse with us,"_ Ghost said now talking directly to me, "_That`s the only way that you can control the signal waves so perfectly and you probably have cybernetics within you…not a lot of people like this in this country. You are probably working for PSICOM, since they are the only agency in this world that is still trying to capture me and I have only one thing to say to you. You are already too late…everything is going to come in full circle soon…starting with the death of Dia Senior."_

I feel my eyes widen.

_They are going to kill Vanille`s father_?

"_Whoever you are,"_ Ghost continued, "_I hope to see you there at the soirée."_

With that, he hung up and a dial tone was echoing through my head. I stayed seated on the bed, feeling my eyes going wide. Then I quickly stood up and ran toward the door, aiming straight toward Vanille`s room, knocking.

The girl opened it a few minutes later.

"What is it?" she asked, confused.

"When is your dad getting back?"

"Well, it should be tomorrow night," she said, "But we are going to bet meeting with him at the Pulse City Hall, where he will be unveiling the company`s new product."

"City Hall?" I repeated.

Vanille stared at me and I can see the confusion in her green eyes.

"Is there something wrong?"

The innocence in her eyes once again reminded me of Serah. It was that feeling I once felt whenever I protected my little sister in the past and it was that same feeling that reeled in the dread that I felt in my gut.

"I was just wondering," I told her, "There was something I wanted to ask him but, I think I`ll wait for him then."

Vanille gave me a smile.

"Okay," she said, "But…Claire can I ask you something?"

I stared at her confused.

"What is it?"

"I know that you are my bodyguard and all," the orange haired girl asked, "But will you accompany me later to buy a dress for the night?"

I frowned confused.

"What do you need a dress for?" I asked not bothering to hide the confusion from my voice.

"Well, my father had made it a habit for me to be present on those nights," she said, giving a sheepish smile, "you know… family support and all that even thought he won`t need me that much. I was going to ask Fang but I don't want to bother her since she told me she was going to be busy today...so…"

I remember once that Serah had dragged me on one of her shopping trip before. While she did buy some beautiful dresses and some shoes…I didn`t enjoy the experience. While I was a woman myself, I usually made up my mind on what I was going to buy long before I go to the store, so I won`t take three hours shopping.

"Well, I am your bodyguard Vanille," I answered the young girl in front of me, "So sure I will accompany you."

The girl gave me a bright smile.

"That`s great," she said, "I planned to go later today, so I`ll see you then."

I gave her a nod.

"See you then,"

I walked away frowning to myself thinking about what I am going to do as a plan was quickly forming in my head. If Ghost is going to be present at that soirée as he said, that will mean that it might be a chance to actually catch the bastard…

_If we could catch him then, _I thought, _all of this…will be over…_

I smirked and then dialed Jhil`s number.

It didn`t take long for the woman to answer.

"_Ya need something Lightning?"_ she asked, "_I am a little busy right now."_

I frowned.

"Why are you calling me Lightning?" I asked her.

Jhil`s voice chuckled on the other end of the line.

"_Raines didn't mention it to you?_" she said.

Okay I was getting confused.

"Mention what?"

"_Well, that`s your new name now,"_ Jhil explained, "_When you get turned into a Metal, everything that was Claire Farron was erased from the database. It was like you never even existed."_

I was shocked. _When_ did that happen?

"When did that happen?"

"_Well technically speaking,"_ Jhil said, "_You`ve been dead for three years Lightning. PSICOM wanted everything to be kept quiet and off the records. Well you don't exist according to Cocoon or the world. PSICOM rebuilt your identity from scratch and they had a long three years to do so."_

I let out sigh.

I keep forgetting that time jump had happened while I was…well, out of it. But even with that new information, that`s not why I called.

"Look Jhil, this isn`t why I called you," I told her, "I`ve gotten a lead on Ghost."

There was silence on the other line.

"Jhil?"

"_How?"_

I told her about the conversation I hacked in and Jhil sighed.

"_At least, I now know why they caused that disturbance earlier today."_

"Disturbance?"

"_A massacre happened a few hours ago,"_ Jhil told me, "_A Metal had his system hacked into and caused the deaths of at least twenty people this morning. Ghost is drawing the attention of the Pulse Guardian Corps while he made his move."_

"Can`t you get Raines to help us?"

"_Not enough time to get the forces we need to actually capture Ghost,"_ Jhil told me, "_Look, I am working with the Pulse Guardian Corps right now, maybe I can get a hand from them and have a few more security at the soirée, but I am not promising anything."_

I sighed.

"Do what you can; this is one chance that we wouldn't want to miss."

**Ghost is making his move...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	12. Chapter Ten

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait to update.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Ten

**Fang POV**

I threw the double door open, drawing the attention of the man that was seated on the desk. He looked surprised to see me here, and I can`t imagine why he would after all, he was the one who sicked a PSICOM agent to me.

"We need to talk," I said simply.

"Fang," he said.

"Why didn`t you tell me that I was going to have a partner?" I asked him.

"Well the order just came this morning," he said, leaning forward, putting his elbows on the desk in front of him, "I was going to tell you this morning but you went off toward the Maia`s Café incident."

I sighed.

"You know I don't work well with people Chief," I told him.

"I know," he answered me, "But even so, PSICOM is working to catch the man responsible for the death of the Caval family last year."

I frowned remembering the family that had been burned alive in the middle of some city in the south of Gran Pulse. I still get the shivers whenever I think about that incident. That case had remained unsolved since no suspect could be found…

"PSICOM had a lead?" I asked.

"Seems like it," he said.

It was then there was a knock at the door, drawing the duo`s attention, finding Jhil Nabaat herself standing at the entrance.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Chief said, "Do you have some new information?"

Jhil nodded as she entered, and I can see something that changed in her demeanor.

"One of the agents that we have stationed here has just contacted me with some new information," she said stepping forward.

"There are more SPICOM agents here?" I asked.

Jhil gave me a glance, and I can see some amusement in her eyes. She didn`t answer me but I can already figure out the answer. It makes me wonder who it was and where they were to be able to get information.

"It would seem that Ghost is making a move toward Dia Senior," she said, returning her attention toward Chief.

I was shocked.

"Vanille`s dad? Why?"

"He is a loose end to them basically," she said, "Dia Senior is the only person that had direct contact with the terrorist and because he is the only person that could identify the person that could lead us to Ghost."

Jhil pulled up her glasses with her fingers.

"I wanted to request a few more security at the City Hall presentation that Dia Enterprise is going to have," she said, "With a few more heads around, maybe we will have a chance at seeing the person is going to take a chance at the man`s life."

"But what about the Maian Café case?"

"Don`t bother continuing investigating it," Jhil told, "The only thing we should do now is to try to find a print on the capsule that was inserted in the back of the Metal`s head."

I was a little surprised at the suggestion.

"We can`t just abandon the investigation," Chief said.

"You will just be wasting your time," Jhil told him, "Ghost set it up to distract the Guardian Corps and the Security Regiment to a wild goose chase while he had time to kill Dia Senior with no difficulty from the police."

A few silence followed his word.

"When is it going to go down?" I asked, turning toward the foreigner.

"Tomorrow night," Jhil said, "Dia Enterprise is having some kind of showcase at City Hall. If what my contacts had told me is correct, then tomorrow, we are going to have to stop a murder from taking place."

"I`ll go with you," I said to her, "Mr. Dia is a great friend of mine and he is also Vanille`s father. She will never forgive me if I didn't try to help."

Jhil nodded at me.

"We`ll we best start planning then," she said looking at the group, "We have a terrorist to find."

* * *

**Lightning POV**

That afternoon, Vanille and I went to one of her dress store so that she could buy a new dress for tomorrow night. The girl was really excited by the prospect of buying a new dress, which caused me to smile at how energetic she was.

The store was called _Belle _a famous brand for dresses and shoes. Serah did shop into one of those stores back during her graduation from college three years ago I think…I shook my head a little.

I keep forgetting that the time jump had happened, so that would mean it was six years ago now. Thinking about how long ago it was, if Serah had married Snow back in January three years ago, they could have had kids by now…

I could have been an aunt.

I shook myself out of the _what-ifs_ and turned my eyes toward where I had last seen Vanille. The orange haired girl was looking at a short blue dress, which had some crystal gems upon it as design. I stepped forward.

"Found something you like?" I asked.

Vanille put the clothes back.

"No, this one is not my style," she said, shaking her head, "I am looking for one that is more…classical."

"This look good enough," I told her, looking at the blue dress she had put back.

Vanille chuckled.

"Well, if I had legs to show," she said smirking a little, "It will probably look good on Fang thought."

I gave her a glance.

"I don't see her as someone to wear dresses."

Vanille laughed.

"Oh, you`ll be surprised Claire," she said, "While she may come off as not very feminine. Fang is a sucker for pretty things. Last year, she dragged me out of the house so we can go look at the Pyreflies….can you believe that?"

I blinked.

"Actual Pyreflies?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Vanille told her, "With the large woods that Pulse have, it`s no wonder that they sometimes migrate here during the summer."

"I never saw one of them before."

Vanille gave me a glance.

"You`re from Cocoon right?" she said.

I nodded at her.

"Well, I don't know much about the Silver country but from what they said, Cocoon is a technological country."

I gave her a look.

"Not that I am saying anything bad about your country," Vanille quickly said, "But they hardly have anything…_natural there_."

Vanille wasn`t wrong in what she was saying. Cocoon was widely different than Pulse.

"You`re right," I told her, "Cocoon is different...but If I wasn't your bodyguard and well a Metal, I could actually spend some times here."

Vanille gave me a smile.

"Well, I already like you," she said, "and I hope you will enjoy the stay."

"I am sure I will," I answered.

Vanille then returned her attention toward the set of clothes and let out a small squeal as she pulled out a piece of clothing. I didn`t know much about dresses but what she was holding was a beige color with the design of flowers on the shoulder straps. The dress reached all the way down to the floor as she holds it and I smiled.

"Seems you have found it," I told her.

"I am wearing this to the Soiree," she said, smiling.

I flinched a little, being reminded of that soiree again. Of what was waiting that night…

_What if Ghost didn`t come..._

I was worried that he wasn`t going to show even, since he knew that I had been listening to him. But Ghost destroyed Caelum Industries, he killed people in broad daylight…and I part of me don`t think he is just going to have cold feet just because there is a few more security officers there.

_No, he will come, _I thought, _and when he does…I will be waiting for him._

When we got back to the Mansion, it was already night and I was surprised to find that Fang was waiting for our return back inside the house. She came to greet us at the door.

"Hey, Vanille, Claire," she said smirking.

"Fang?" Vanille questioned, "I thought you`ll be working?"

"It`s the end of my shift," Fang told her, grinning, "I heard from Sylvia that you went out..."

"I had to go buy a new dress," Vanille told her, smiling.

"So you rope your bodyguard into driving you around?" Fang asked.

"It was no big deal," I told the dark haired girl, drawing her attention, "I used to do this for my sister in the past so…it`s quite alright. Plus, I am supposed to be her bodyguard so I have to go everywhere she goes."

Fang gave me a sharp glance, causing me to wonder about that look. I had my sunglasses on so it can`t be the cybernetics eyes.

"Say, Claire, can I talk to you alone?" she asked.

Vanille pouted at that.

"Fang, you said you weren`t going to do this again," she said.

I gave the girl a confused glance.

"Do what?"

"She threaten my bodyguards," Vanille answered my question before turning toward Fang, "Look, Claire is a good person Fang."

"I know," she said, raising her hand into surrender, "I just want to talk to her about something…"

"But Fang…,"

I put a hand upon Vanille`s shoulder, cutting her off. I gave her a smile before turning my attention toward the other woman in the room.

"Come to my room," I told her, "We can talk there."

The darker girl nodded briefly at me and turned her attention toward Vanille.

"We won`t take long," she said, "We`ll meet you in your room in a few minutes."

Vanille pouted cutely as she stared at the older girl.

"You better not take long," she said and then went up the stairs with us, thought I lead Fang straight into my room.

I closed the door when I entered, before turning toward the Pulsian girl.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, her.

Fang turned to face me, her green eyes frowning at me.

"Look, tomorrow at the soirée," she said, "I want you to keep close to Vanille."

I had a feeling of why she was telling me this, but I was curious also. I had to play the part that I didn`t know anything of what is going on.

"Something is going on?" I asked.

She frowned.

"Yes," Fang said, "Someone want Vanille`s Dad dead. They were probably after her kidnapping which you foiled I might add."

"So that," I said.

"Yes that," Fang said.

There was a silence.

"Look, you know I looked you up," Fang said after a few seconds drawing my attention back to her, "and I couldn`t find you anywhere in the system. Unless you are using someone`s else name…you don't exist."

I narrowed my eyes a little behind my sunglasses.

_I guess SPICOM didn`t see that coming, _I thought.

Fang`s eyes were piercing, considering how green her eyes were, I wasn`t really shocked. The expression on her face was oddly familiar…one that I was sure is used to be seeing on my face back then…a protective face.

"So, why did you apply for this job?"

I stared at her.

"You`re probably related to that scientist that died three years ago," Fang continued, "Serah Farron."

Something inside of me reacted at my sister`s name. Fang must have seen my expression for she plowed on.

"So you recognize the name," she said, "From Serah`s picture, I can tell you and her are sisters, thought the only reason I can`t comprehend is why you don't exist."

I looked down.

"Because I died three years ago."

Fang fell silent at my answer and I turned around, not wanting to see her expression, thought I can feel her staring at my back. I reached the door and raised my hand toward the doorknob.

"You`re a Metal," she whispered, and I could almost hear the contempt in her voice.

I scoffed.

"Yeah," was my answer as I turned toward her, "I`ll watch over Vanille if that what you wish Fang, but don`t you ever get your nose into my business again."

**There it ends...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Here is the next chapter of this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eleven

The Soirée.

The earlier day went by as fine as it could have gone. Fang and I didn`t actually have anymore interaction after what had happened back inside my room. I guess she must be avoiding me now because of what she learned about me.

Well, it`s not like it`s going to matter anyway when I catch Ghost. When all of this is done, I can just quit the bodyguard job and quit PSICOM too, after all, I wasn`t going to stay there since the only reason I joined was to find the man that killed my sister.

Afternoon rolled in and I got a call from Jhil. It seems she had managed to get more security around City Hall for the night and she had gotten the support of the Pulsian Security Regiment. I was surprised that she had gotten them on our side…but then again, Ghost is a man that is wanted in over dozens of countries around the world and is on the Most Wanted List.

I took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger as the rounds flew from the gun I had in my hands. Turns out, the Dia Family had their own shooting range and since it had been a while since I fired a gun I decided to let fly a few rounds.

Vanille was back at the house working on her dress for the night and I decided to go at it. My hand, as I fired the gun, was steady and firm. Not really surprised that being a Metal had improved my aim more than I expected.

I was improved from being a normal human being, thought I bitterly thought it was far from a improvement.

"Not a bad shoot," a familiar voice said.

I let out a sigh.

"Something you need Fang?"

The PSR officer walked closer and came to a stop beside me.

"You want to go out for a drink?" she asked.

I gave her a confusing glance.

"I didn`t expect you to be talking to me again," I told her.

Fang let out a sigh.

"Probably thought I was another prejudice about Pulsian hating Metals right?" she said.

"It`s what I heard."

"Look," she said, "Sure it is frowned upon when someone have Metals inside of them, but that doesn`t mean everyone is against it. I am not against it, I just don't understand why you people don`t want to die naturally."

I put the gun on the counter in front of me.

"Die naturally eh," I said slowly.

Fang gave me a searching glance and I turned toward her.

"I`ll take you up on that offer."

She gave me a smirk before leading me away from the shooting range. We approached her back and she got upon it and gives me a smirk noticing that I was still standing beside it.

"What? Scared of riding a bike?"

"Do you drive this everywhere you go?" I asked her.

"I never got any complain about it," she said, "C`mon, I know a place where we can get a few drinks."

Truthfully, I was curious as to why she wanted to have a drink with me. Fang didn`t exactly strike me as a person that would offer a person a night out. No, she was after something, but what could it be, I have no idea.

I got upon the bike and then she drove us off. I took hold of her waist as she drive and I must say, she has a well toned form. I tightened my grip around her as she took a sharp turn.

"Easy on the goods," Fang said giving me a backward glance.

"Sorry," I answered, "had a stronger grip than I thought."

"Isn`t that the truth," Fang answered me.

We`ve arrived at a bar which read _Square Heaven_ in neon lights. She parked the bike and we both made our way toward the building. We stepped inside and I glanced around toward the number of tables and people that were in the bar. The lights were giving the place a very retro look as a jazzy tune played on the unseen speakers, along with loud conversations and I wrinkled my nose at the smell of tobacco and beer.

"Fang, the usual," a waitress said noticing our arrival.

Fang gave her a grin.

"Sure but make it two, as you can see, I have a guest with me."

The waitress`s attention turned toward me and I noticed her eyebrows rising into her hair as she took in my appearance. She licked her lips, taking me in.

"With pleasure," she whispered in sultry smirk crossing her face.

I blinked at the woman in confusion as Fang let out a chuckle and tapped my shoulder.

"C`mon, follow me," she said.

I did follow her to a table at the very back of the room and she simply threw herself on the couch on the wall and I slid in on the one opposite of her. Then the woman glanced at me which I stared back.

"No need to be so stiff you know," she said.

"I don't usually come to these places," I told her.

Fang raised her eyebrows.

"I`m surprised," she said, "With a pretty face like yours, I would have thought you at least went to some dates."

I let out a soft chuckle.

"Dating isn`t a big part of my life," was my answer, "never was."

Fang was staring at me with open curiosity. I still couldn`t understand why she would be so curious about that.

"How come?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Never seen the point," I told her, "and even if I wanted to date…not a lot of people ever drawn my attention in the past."

At that a mischievous grin grew on Fang`s lips.

"You certainly drawn Lilly`s eyes," she said.

I blinked in confusion.

"Who?"

At that moment, the waitress from before came back and placed two glasses of beer in front of us and Fang thank her with a smile.

"I hope you enjoy your drink," she said looking at me with that smile again.

"I…er…thanks," I answered her, giving a polite smile in return.

Her cheeks flushed before she gently bowed and walked away.

"See?" Fang told me, "She has a crush on you and I am pretty sure she wrote her phone number upon that napkin your glass is on."

I glanced at the napkin and drew it out from underneath the glass and sure enough there was a phone number written upon it. I stared blankly at it for a few seconds, listening to Fang laughing her ass off before placing it back down.

"S…She does know I am a woman right?" I asked her, staring at the number on the napkin.

"A good fuck never is about gender is it?" Fang asked me, taking a sip from her beer.

I looked up at her. Somehow, I had a feeling she was speaking of experience rather than just pointing out fact. So I decided not to continue on that topic.

"I am curious Fang," I said, when she had put her drink down, "Not that I am against this but why did you invite me out?"

"First of all, you saved Vanille`s life," she told me, "Metal or not, you saved the girl I see as a little sister. If anyone can do that, then I own them a drink."

She sighed.

"And now, someone else wants to off her dad."

I stared at her, noticing that she was staring at the drink in her hands. She looked oddly vulnerable as her green eyes seem to shine with something, some kind of emotion that she was trying to keep inside her. I guess she had some father issues of her own.

"You`re not close with your dad?" I asked her.

At that, she looked up at me.

"Ah…well, we`ve never been close in the past," she said, with an odd tone, "it isn`t like something that is going to change soon anyway, so why cry over spilt milk?"

"Mother?"

"Died when I was fifteen," Fang answered, "A strong woman she was. She looked a look like me, except I have my father`s eyes."

"Oh…I`m…"

"Hey you didn't know Claire," she said, "what about you? Got any family?"

I felt feelings squeezing my chest at that. I hardly talked of my mother and father to anyone else…except the people who already known.

"I lost my mother when I was only seven years old," I started, comforted at how firm my voice sounded despite of what I was feeling inside, "She was really sick back then with a really rare disease. They couldn`t do anything for her except ease her final days. My father was gunned down by a low time thief who had decided to rob him one afternoon a couple of years later."

I took in a shaking breath.

"It was only me and my sister till she died three years ago," I continued, "Thought sometimes I wished I had died too, well here I am."

"That must have been hard to live through," Fang told me, and I can hear the sympathy in her voice.

"I`ve learn to deal with it."

Fang stayed silent for a few seconds before she raises her glass.

"Here let`s make a toast."

I blinked at her, confused.

"Why?"

"Toast that we can get lucky tonight at catching that bastard who is after Vanille`s dad,"

I let out a soft scoff but I raised my own and the two clinked when they met.

"To our good luck," I said.

"Our good luck," Fang repeated.

I downed the glass halfway and I was surprised at how strong the alcohol was. I coughed a little.

"You don`t drink a lot do you?" Fang said, putting her glass down.

"No," I answered her, "Didn`t want to experience a hung-over."

Fang let out a chuckle.

"Lightweight."

I gave her a glare which she smiled at and then suddenly glanced down at her jacket before pulling out a phone.

"Yun Fang," she answered.

She stayed silent, listening to what they were telling her, "I see, thanks for telling me about this, it might come in handy later."

After that, she hung up.

"News?"

"Not a whole lot of it," she said, "We`ll take care of that guy after the soirée after all, our entire force will be focusing on finding that Ghost guy."

I thought about it. If we actually caught Ghost at the soirée…what then? I glanced down at the drink on the table. What do I do with my life after that?

_Well I can always travel the world, _I thought.

But then, what Lebreau told me before I left Cocoon came back to mind. Could I simply go back to my old neighborhood and live out my life now that PSICOM erased me from the system? Should I work for them as an agent to be sent on missions to take out warlords and all of that bullshit?

I didn`t plan ahead much when I was in the Guardian Corps back then. All that was on my mind is taking care of Serah and make enough money. I didn`t date other people, I didn`t even talk much to others. All of the people I knew in my life, I have met them through both Serah and her idiot fiancée…

_Don't stress yourself about it, _a small voice told me, _you`ll cross that bridge when it get there, for now…focus on what you have to do and then let the rest work itself out._

I let out a soft scoff. Knowing my luck, it will probably never be that simple.

**Basically a filler chapter eh...Anyway, the soire will be up soon so is the action.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Hey guys here is the next chapter in this fic to those who are still reading.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twelve

The night had started beautifully.

The room was filled with many well dressed people and others arriving toward City Hall here in the center of Oerba City. They were many people present all of them wanting to know what Dia Enterprise was going to unveil to the world.

Then a limousine pulled up and a valet approached and pulled the door open. Then a pink haired woman stepped out, dressed sharply, her blue eyes glancing around at the many people that were present.

In front of the large City Hall building stood a statue of the founder of the city, holding a staff as he pointed toward the front, upon the pedestal. The pink haired woman turned her attention toward the car as the daughter of Mr. Dia stepped out.

They were many photographers taking picture as the girl simply waved at them, her smile wide and radiant as she walked with the pink haired woman.

A reporter turned toward the screen.

"There you have it," she said a bright smile upon her face, "The Unveil of the century by Dia Enterprise will be the top news of the night considering the work that the company had put inside the new product. We are sure to keep track of the many celebrities and the CEOs of numerous partners of Dia Enterprise that will show tonight. Just earlier we just saw Vanille Dia, daughter of the man behind Dia Enterprise along with what look like her security guard. She looks as beautiful as always in that _Belle_ design dress."

* * *

**Lightning POV**

I keep glancing around myself as I walked with Vanille inside City Hall. The inside was all reddish color with many banners hanging against the walls which were a soft color in contrast with the reddish carpet that was on the ground.

"Wow this place hadn`t changed one bit," Vanille said looking around.

I gave her a glance.

"You`ve been here before?" I asked.

The girl gave me a sideway glance.

"Once," she said, "We`re going upstairs to the main room. That`s where my dad is probably."

I gave her a nod and headed upstairs and we arrived into a large room that was filled with people. That must be where everyone was and I noticed that most of them were people over forty years old, but with few youngsters.

"Hello Vanille," a voice greeted.

A man approached us. He was dressed sharply, his steel gray hair combed backward thought he had a kind smile upon his face.

"Donald," Vanille greeted cheerfully, giving the man a hug.

_She probably knows him,_ I thought noticing the familiarity between the duo.

"You look radiant Vanille," the man called Donald said a smile on his face as he watched her, "You also remind me of your mother…For a second there, I thought it was Trisha standing there."

"Thank you Donald," Vanille answered, a blush growing upon her face.

Donald laughed heartily.

"Have you seen my father?" the girl asked him.

"Now that I think about it," the man said glancing around him, "He is not there yet…but I presume he is on his way. I just spoke to him on my phone about half an hour ago and his plane had just landed. I presume he will be here a few minutes."

"That`s great news I suppose," Vanille told him a smile appear upon her face.

"And who is this?" the man said, turning his attention upon me.

"This is Claire Farron," Vanille said, "She is my new bodyguard."

Donald frowned a little.

"Farron…," he repeated, "You won`t be related to Éclair Farron right?"

I stared at the man, shocked. _How the hell did that man know my mother`s name_? I stared at him in shock unable to think for a few seconds, frozen in shock. I didn't think that my mom knew anyone from Pulse.

"Er…yes, how did you know her?"

"We worked in the same project in the past," Donald told me, "I never thought that she had children...and that was before she got sick with that strange disease back then."

"Oh," I said simply.

"But I am glad to meet one of her daughters," he said, "I heard what happened to Serah a few years back, you have my condolences."

"Thank you," I told him as he shook my hand.

The man gave me a nod and a smile before stepped away.

"You had a sister?" Vanille asked.

"Yeah, but she is dead," I answered her, "So don`t you worry about it."

Vanille looked like she was about to say something but was quickly swept up by another man who quickly engaged her in conversation.

"_Hey Lightning, can you hear me?"_ Jhil`s voice asked, echoing inside my head.

I blinked at the voice and I sighed softly.

"_Jhil, where the hell are you?"_

"_Well, first I am keeping an eye on Mr. Dia," _Jhil told me, "_Rygdea had managed to pull out his flight plan and I am keeping an eye on him till he arrives at City Hall. How is it on your end?"_

I gave the room a glance, searching the face of all of the rich people that were milling around and drinking, talking and laughing.

"_Well it`s going as normal as it could go considering the man of honor isn`t here yet,"_ I answered her, my eyes finding Vanille talking with a group and she was laughing at whatever the man was saying.

Suddenly a third voice joined the conversation, a male voice.

"_Alright Jhil,"_ the man said, "_I have finished hacking into City Hall`s camera systems and I have a visual everywhere."_

"_Good job, Rosch,"_ Jhil answered him.

"_Rosch…,"_

"_Hey there Lightning," _the man told me chuckling, "_I can see you."_

I looked up, glancing around myself until I noticed a camera on the wall and it was aiming straight toward me.

"_Peek-a-boo,"_ Rosch chuckled.

"_I see one of us is having fun,"_ Jhil sighed.

"_Keep an eye out then Rosch," _I told the man, "_We will want the entire event to go without one person losing their lives. I want you to keep track of the information of all of the people here…if one doesn't show…warm me immediately."_

"_Will do,"_ was Rosch answer before he cut the line.

"_Lightning, Rosch you two keep an eye out,"_ Jhil told me, "_I will be there soon."_

Then the line was cut and I refocused upon the many people in front of me. A number of waiters approached around serving drinks which many people take and I took notice of Vanille and she was now talking to Fang…

I blinked.

Fang was dressed in a short dress which showed her long…_delicious_ looking legs that seems to go on forever and I couldn`t help but stare. She was wearing heels too and a blue looking scarf was tied around her waist in a fashionable Pulsian style. I can`t help but notice that she looked beautiful in the dress she was wearing…

_Vanille wasn`t kidding when she said that Fang had legs to show off, _I thought.

I quickly approached them and Vanille turned toward me.

"Ah, there you are Claire," she said, "You just disappeared a while ago."

"I assume that you can handle a few minutes on your own for a while," I told her, and then turned my attention toward the dark haired girl across me, "Hello Fang."

"Sunshine," she said, giving me a wink, "You look handsome."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Handsome?"

"Yeah," Fang told me, "I took notice of you earlier and I must say…the black outfit works for you immensely."

"I can say the same to you," I told her, giving her another look over.

"Well, I have to show off what I have," Fang answered with a wink.

"So how is the security?" I asked her.

"Pretty tight," she answered, "All of the exit are watched...I guess all we can do is hope this night go well."

I nodded at her, glancing around the room again until my attention fell upon a familiar dark haired young man. He was dressed in a suit, with a beautiful blonde girl in his arms. The young man spiky hair was the first thing that drew my attention to him and I quickly recognized who I was looking at.

It was Noctis.

"Vanille, did your father had some dealing with Caelum Industries?" I asked her.

Vanille nodded.

"Yeah, there are one of our major coalition in our branch in Cocoon," she said, "While Caelum worked more with augmentations, there is a part of them that sponsors our openings, thought, why are you asking?"

"I just saw Noctis," I told her.

"So the prince is here eh?" Fang mumbled.

"Prince?" I repeated, confused.

"That`s what they call him," Fang told me, "He is one of the major share holder here in Pulse and is probably involved with this project."

Noctis then chanced a glance around the room as he talked and his eyes fell upon us and then his eyes found me. I noticed the light surprise upon his features before he gave a nod of recognition before turning his attention back toward the man.

He just acknowledges me. I didn`t think he will do that. I turned my eyes away from him continuing to scan the room for anyone that looked suspicious or out of place but so far, nothing seems abnormal yet.

"_Dia is here,"_ Rosch said, "_His limo just pulled up in front of the building."_

"_Roger that,"_ I told him, "_Now let`s see if Ghost will actually show."_

"_He probably will,"_ Rosch told me and I can hear him sighing out from the other end, "_He never misses to kill someone in public. That`s how we became aware of him in the first place."_

I tightened my hand into fist.

"_Sound like he likes to show off," _I said.

"_Probably,"_ Rosch told me.

Then everyone`s attention was turned toward the main entrance of the room as applause started to echo around us. Mr. Dia had just stepped inside the room along with two bodyguards following after him, dressed completely in black. Mr. Dia however was wearing a tux a smile upon his face as he waved to the crowd as he was passing through.

Vanille waved at him and caught his attention which he waved back at her until he reached the podium that was stationed at the very back of the room. I noticed that a covered object was being pushed into the elevated stage by a silver haired young man, wearing a tux which Mr. Dia spoke briefly too and the young man simply nodded before moving away.

Mr. Dia then stood on the side as a presenter stood in front of the podium drawing the attention of everyone in the room, as a silence fell in the room.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Malcolm and I welcome you to this special event here at City Hall," the man said, addressing the entire room, "We are gathered here to witness the reveal of a new vision for the massive company known as Dia Enterprise. Here to tell us more about it, here is the CEO of Dia Enterprise, Vincent Dia."

The room was filled with applause as Mr. Dia shook hand with Malcolm before talking the latter`s place.

"Thank you, thank you," Mr. Dia said smiling to the entire room.

"_Any suspicious activities yet Rosch?"_

"_I am looking through the video feeds,"_ Rosch told me, "_But there is nothing suspicious going on on my end, Jhil?"_

"_Negative for me also,"_ Jhil answered, "_But I am still looking."_

"_Keep me posted for anything,"_ I told the duo, "_I don't want someone else to die because of that man."_

"_Trust me Lightning,"_ Rosch answered, "_I understand that feeling all too well."_

I returned my attention forward and saw that everyone was clapping again for whatever Mr. Dia just said and I turned my attention toward Fang who for once wasn`t watching the man, but staring toward the ceiling, which confused me a little.

I glanced toward it also and noticed that there was a glass roof, in which we can see the night outside. Right below the glass roof was a balcony which leads into a corridor on the far left of the room.

"_Rosch, do you have visual on the balcony on the floor above?"_ I asked him.

"_No,_" the man answered me, "_All the cameras that I have pointed straight toward the main room you are in now and one is by the security door at the entrance. I guess they didn't see the importance of it."_

"_I am heading up to check in on it,"_ Jhil said.

"_Alright be careful,"_ Rosch told her.

I then refocused upon Mr. Dia again and he was approaching the covered object.

"…a great innovation with the collaboration with Caelum Industries," he was saying, "This new product will not only change the market, but also change the world. Without further ado, friends and invitees, I proudly present, _The Future."_

He pulled the clothes off and showed a glass case which had a new slick looking object seating inside of it and it looked really small…

And it was counting down…

0:10…0:09…

I blinked at it…horror cursing through me as I realized what it was…

I suddenly started to run forward, moving faster than I ever moved in my entire life. My body suddenly went on automatic the moment that horrible realization settled in. By the time I reached the man, it was already reaching the 02 mark and I simply threw the man sideway along with myself…

KABOOM!

The elevated floor exploded outward causing screams to echo everywhere. My ears were ringing with the sound of the explosion and I protected Mr. Dia`s body as well as I could with my cybernetic one as the shrapnel and pieces of woods and glass flew about.

"_Evacuate the room immediately,"_ a voice was yelling.

I then got on my knees and glanced around, noticing that most of the people were going back toward the door and I turned my attention back toward the man.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I..," Mr. Dia said.

"_Claire above_," Fang`s voice yelled.

I glanced at her when she yelled my name and looked up toward the balcony, noticing that a man was standing there, well dressed as before but he was wearing a mask to hide the lower side of his face. He was holding a machine gun which was aimed down toward my direction…

"Oh fuck," I said, pulling Mr. Dia up.

The man let loose a hail of bullets toward where we were and I can hear the bullets hitting the ground as I pushed the man behind a wall.

"M…My daughter…," Mr. Dia said.

"They are not after Vanille," I said, pulling out a handgun from my clothes, "They are after you."

Mr. Dia looked shocked.

"After me…why?

I glanced at him.

"When you refused to pay up," I told him, removing the safety from my gun, "they see you as a loose end to be silenced, after all, you are the only one that had direct contact with them and live…at least, for now."

"_Rosch, get me an exit fast,"_ I told the man.

"DAD, Claire," Vanille`s voice screamed.

"No it`s too dangerous," Fang said, a strain on her voice as if she was holding Vanille back.

"Fang, _get Vanille out of here_," I yelled over the bullets that was hammering the wall I was hiding behind.

"_Lightning,"_ Rosch said, "_I`ve got a route for you, leading toward the back of the building…I don't see any hostiles in the area…but you`ve got to move fast."_

"_Roger that,"_ I told him before turning toward Mr. Dia who was seating beside me, trembling in fear, "Look Mr. Dia, we`ve got to move…or else, we`ll get killed."

He looked at me, his eyes wide but I pulled him up and into the hallway which as we run the guy opened fire again smashing the glass that was separating the hallway from the main room, but luckily, none of us were hurt in the attack.

Ghost is coming after Mr. Dia with a vengeance, and I may be the man`s only hope to survive this and I am not going to let anyone die in front of me again…not if I can`t help it.

**Straight assault by Ghost...**

**See ya`ll next time.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirteen

**Fang POV**

Just when I thought that things could have gone without a hitch.

The moment I have seen Claire running toward the front, I first wondered what was wrong with her and even Vanille who was standing beside me let out a soft gasp of surprise at what Claire was doing.

Then the woman just threw Vanille`s Dad sideway like a sack of potato before covering him with her body and then…the floor the man was standing on mere seconds before exploded outward.

My first instinct was to grab Vanille who screamed out in fear at what had happened as the entire room was thrown into chaos as the number of the invitees started to panic…

"_Evacuate the room immediately,"_ one of the security guard that was stationed there yelled over the noise.

The many people didn`t even need his warning as they were all running out toward the exit and I took hold of Vanille`s arm, glancing around the room for more potential threat at whoever had caused that explosion…

Which was when I saw that man on the balcony.

He was dressed entirely in black with an automatic weapon hanging in front of him, a mask covering. He had a suit on meaning that he entered inside the party with no one noticing him and his weapon was aiming at…

_Shit, Claire and Dia Senior,_ I thought wildly.

"_Claire, above_," I yelled at her.

The woman who was still covering Mr. Dia with her body reacted to my warning before glancing back toward the balcony just as I heard the click of the safety being released. Then the hail of bullets started to rain down upon the duo and I had to run back, pulling Vanille along with me so that she doesn`t get hit by a stray bullet.

However, Vanille was trying to go forward, probably scared out of her mind for her father.

"Dad, Claire," she yelled out, and I can her all of her worry and fear in her voice.

"No, it`s too dangerous," I told her, holding her back.

"Fang, _get Vanille out of here,"_ Claire yelled from where she was hidden.

More bullets starting to hail down where Claire was and I pulled Vanille back. There is no way that I am going to let her get in the middle of that storm…no way…

"Fang, we have to go back," she yelled, "we have to go back…"

"Vanille don't worry," I told her, trying to calm her down.

"B…But how can`t I worry?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Claire will look out for your dad," I told her, "Claire will make sure that he survive…you`ve got to trust her, after all, she is your bodyguard."

Vanille seem to calm down a little after hearing that. She took a deep breath thought she was still shaking.

"C`mon, let`s get you somewhere safe," I told her before pulling out my cellphone and dialing the P.S.R.

"Guys, we have a situation at City Hall," I said.

"_We have Special Forces heading your way," _the Chief said, "_What happened to the people we have stationed there?"_

Before I could answer, gunfire could be heard coming from outside of the front doors, which caused me to frown a little wondering how many people, did Ghost bring with him in this endeavor.

"There is a firefight going on outside," I told him, "_send whoever you can now…_"

"Don`t worry Fang," he told me, "We`re on our way."

* * *

**Lightning POV**

"I should have never agreed to help them."

I gave the man a glance. He looked miserable in his expensive suit, his hair all messed up and I can tell that he was shaking badly with what was happening. I don't blame him for being scared. I knew I would have if I was.

"_Rosch, how is it looking outside?" _

"_Not good,"_ Rosch told me, "_Seems like Ghost brought an entire army with him. They are engaging the PSR in a firefight in front of City Hall, and it can turn real nasty really quickly."_

"_How about from the back?"_ I asked.

"_Mmm…the back look pretty clear,"_ he said, "_You can probably get him out of the hot zone without anyone noticing you…the PSR could probably handle Ghost`s men…thought I am wondering where Ghost is at this rate. He should have made an appearance by now."_

I was wondering this myself too. Ghost was with his men when they stormed Caleum Industries three years ago. If he wasn`t there, where the heck was he?

"_I guess he is a no show after all," _I said taking a left turn checking if the area was clear.

When there was no one in sight, I signaled Dia to follow.

"_I won`t let my guard down yet,"_ he said.

"_I am not letting my guard now, not until I have Dia in a safe location,"_ I told him.

I suddenly turned around as the sound of something clanging had drawn my attention.

"What was that?" Dia said, and I can hear the fear in his voice.

"Get down," I told him sharply, "_Rosch, I need eyes in that room…heat signature…anything?"_

"_Room`s clean,"_ he told me.

I relaxed a little before turning toward Dia.

"It was nothing," I told him, "We best continue and get out of here."

We reached the back exit door and I opened it, as it gave way into a two way street behind the City Hall. There was a parking lot there too and a few cars parked there thought none of them were alight.

I made my way with Dia tagging behind me when suddenly two lights suddenly brightened upon us, causing me to stop suddenly raising my gun and Dia did the same.

"_Lightning, I am getting two heat signatures inside that car,"_ Rosch said, "_Impossible to identify them with the lighting."_

Then the door opened and two people stepped out and I feel myself freeze as I took notice of the white mask. He was dressed completely in black clothing and a coat was dancing in the wind as he closed the door behind him.

"_Shit,"_ Rosch said, "_It`s him…it`s Ghost…Lightning get out of here _at once."

"Dia, get out of here now, get back inside the building and hide" I told the man as I raised my gun aiming straight toward the man with the mask.

The man didn`t need to be told twice as he ran back the way we came. I however pressed the trigger and my rounds started flying toward Ghost as the bullet aimed straight for the man in the mask who fell as the rounds started to hit him…

Then a sudden boom of some kind took over me…I didn't know what it was but I can feel all my limbs going limp for lack of better word and I can see random things keep appearing in my vision as my entire CPU system seems to be going haywire.

I can hear statics loud in my ears and couldn`t hears nothing else as the noises completely overtake my hearing as a bunch of zeroes and one keeps appearing around my vision…

_Shit what the hell is happening? _ I thought.

I tried to focus but I keep blacking out like a bad TV signals and I knew it was my cybernetics that were malfunctioning…Then in my vision a figure appeared…lagging in his movements as I tried to raise my hand to fight or something…but nothing was happening.

The figure`s mouth moved but I couldn`t actually catch anything it was saying before he pointed a strange looking gun at my face before I bright blue light appeared in my vision and then…nothing.

* * *

**Vincent Dia POV**

I quickly ran back to the door as the woman I hired has commanded. There was something in her voice…I didn`t know what it was but it caused me to obey her. She seems to know more about what was going on than I did so I simply followed her command.

The gunshots were loud in the darkness as I made my way, running with a full sprint toward the door we just came through. I wrestled with the handle and to my horror, it was locked. It must be one of those doors that locked from the inside and I couldn`t get back in.

I changed a glance behind me and to my shock, the woman, Claire was upon her knees, and she was shaking her head as if to clear it. It makes me wonder what had happened to her and the man, the one without the mask approached her and I was about to yell a warning to her but he pulled a gun toward her face.

Then a blue light flashed from the gun and Claire`s body vibrated for a few seconds before she fell to the side, unmoving.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, _was running through my mind like a mantra. He had killed her, he had just killed her…and now, he was going to come after me.

Fear had paralyzed my legs as I simply leaned against the door behind me, trembling like a child as the man walked forward, moving past Claire`s unmoving form, now walking straight toward me, putting the strange gun he had back in his pocket.

"Metals," he said, as he was near enough for me to hear his voice, "Can`t seem to rely on them at all these days."

He pulled out another gun, a shining silver gun and he aimed it straight toward me.

"It pains me that I have to kill an actual person," he said, "but it`s nothing personal Mr. Dia, it`s just business."

A shot rang out and then the man yelled out in pain as the gun in his hand was thrown to the side landing a few feet away from him. I turned my attention toward where the shot had come from and found two people standing there.

One of them was a man, a tall man with silver hair pulled into a ponytail dressed in black thought it looked military rather than vagabond. The woman had long blonde hair and she was wearing glasses as she had her weapon aiming straight for the man.

"Down on your knees Ghost," the woman said, "Or the next one is for your brain."

I blinked in shock.

Ghost was the name of a terrorist that I heard about a while back…and this man was the one who was standing in front of me right now? _Holy Etro_…

"PSICOM," he said, his voice sounding a little too relaxed after being shot at.

"Don`t make me repeat myself," the woman said.

The man chuckled.

"You got me," he said, stepping down on his knees as the man approached him.

As soon as he was down, the man took him down and quickly cuffed him and then the woman put her gun away and quickly approaches forward and glanced toward him.

"Are you okay Mr. Dia?" she asked.

"I…I will be," I answered her, "But Claire…he killed her."

The woman glanced toward where I pointed, where the pink haired woman was lying unmoving and she quickly made her way toward her.

* * *

**Jhil`s POV**

I quickly approached Claire`s still form, turning her over to her back. Her eyes were still open thought it showed no light from them, nor focus. In the dark, cybernetic eyes always have some kind of light from within their depths…and now, this light was not there.

_Her system much have shut down somehow,_ I thought, _I will need to see if everything is operational inside before rebooting it._

"Jhil, I found this on him," Rosch said, showing her the small gun with the blue energy inside.

I stared at the gun.

"A EMP gun?" I said shocked.

_That will explain why Claire suddenly shut down, _I thought, _damn…she will be lucky if her memory core hasn`t been affected._

I had seen enough Metals go against one of those blasts and come out missing part of their memories or even not survive at all at the sudden overload of their system core…but the Perfect Cyborn was a new revolution of the normal augmentation system…

I was just hoping that her new system had enough time to protect her Memory Core before it shut down because if it hadn`t…Claire Farron might _really_ not exist anymore.

**Claire is down...and Ghost is captured? Could the danger really have passed throught?**

**Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Hey guys, here is a new update in this fic...**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Fourteen

**Fang POV**

The gunfires didn`t take long for them to dissipate as the sound of the sirens of the Oerba Security Regiment (O.S.R.) started to echoes and the highly trained teams took over the area. Vanille had for once, stayed quiet thought she was still trembling over the fact she was worried about her father and Claire, and even I was worried about the two.

I walked with the girl in tow as the policemen secured the area, and I was glad that they were able to come as quickly as they could and I was proud that the Chief could have arrived so easily.

"Fang," a familiar voice said.

I turned my attention toward the officer, Mac or something of the sort.

"How many casualties did we have?" I asked him.

"No casualties as far as I know," he answered me, "We have a few wounded which were quickly taken to the hospital right now and I hear that the PSICOM agent have captured Ghost."

I stared at him, shocked.

"You…You sure?"

"Yes, they were taking him back to HQ from what I can see," the man said, "But it seems that one of them is dead thought…"

"My father…," Vanille suddenly said, since she was following the conversation, "Where is my father?"

"He is over there getting treatment," the man said pointing toward an ambulance.

Vanille quickly ran toward it and I watched her go for a few seconds before I turned my attention toward Mac again.

"Which one of the PSICOM agent died?" I asked him.

"I couldn`t see her face," he said, "but I am pretty sure she was wearing a suit…kind of like a bodyguard."

I feel my heart freeze at this.

_God no, _I thought.

"Claire," I said softly.

I didn't want to believe it, but I have to speak to the man that was with Claire at the time. I made my way toward where the ambulance was parked and soon enough, Mr. Dia was there, with Vanille and the girl had her arms thrown around his body crying softly.

"I thought I would have lost you too," she was saying, crying softly.

"I thought I would have left you too for a while," the man answered her.

I reached the two.

"Mr. Dia?"

He looked up as Vanille let go of him.

"Fang," he said.

"There is something I wanted to ask you," I told him.

"Ask away my girl," the man said softly.

"What happened to Claire?"

The man stilled and Vanille quickly glanced around.

"Now that you mention it," she said, "I haven't seen her…is she okay? Has she been hurt?"

Mr. Dia sighed looking down at the ground.

"I…I don't know what happened to her," he said, "The blonde woman said that she wasn`t dead…but she was just lying there after the man fired that blue light at her…"

"A blue light?" I repeated, instantly alert.

"I think he did something to her," Mr. Dia said, "The blonde woman had decided to take her to the hospital along with an ambulance which was there a few minutes ago."

I nodded at that. Claire had cybernetics in her body as far as I know and how come did she know the SPICOM agent? I had too many questions and not a lot of answers.

"I am heading back to the station and Mr. Dia, go home and get some rest," I told him.

"But what about Claire?" she asked, obviously worried about the pink haired woman.

"She is not dead Vanille," I told her, "but that blue light probably did something to her which is why she went to the hospital. I am pretty sure she won`t stay there long."

The girl nodded.

"Now go home," I told her, "and let the authorities handle Ghost okay."

After making sure that both Vanille and her father were in a limousine driving to their house, I made my way toward my car and got inside, driving off toward the station. My mind was still reeling of what just happened and now that we have the dangerous bastard that was after Vanille`s dad, I wanted to know about him.

This is going to be a little difficult after all, the man had been the most elusive criminal in the world and wanted in over dozen countries worldwide.

She arrived at the station and dressed herself into her casual clothes before stepping inside the building and she made her way toward Scotch`s office was and knocked upon the door.

"I know what you`re going to ask Fang," he said without turning around.

"Good," I told him, "Then give me what I want to know."

The round man turned his chair around, looking straight toward me.

"The first thing the Chief had asked me to do when Ghost stepped inside this building is run him through every database existed in the world," he said, "The man`s reading don`t match anyone and there is nothing about where he was born, family, wife, absolutely nothing."

"Another person that doesn't exist?" I stated, incredulous.

"More like a Ghost," Scotch said shaking his head, "You know, I always thought that people nicknamed themselves after something they are good at and our little friend that is seating down in a cell had really chosen a name of his own liking."

I shook my head.

"No wonder everyone was going insane looking for this guy. How were we even suppose to find him if he doesn't exist in the system at all?"

Scotch chuckled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Fang," he said.

"Thanks Scotch," I told him, "You know where the Chief is at?"

"Probably in the Observatory room," he told me turning back toward his computer.

I walked out of the room saying "Thanks Scotch," before quickly making my way down toward the observatory room. It was adjacent to the room where a very dangerous prisoner was placed and the bars were lasers so good luck trying to get out without getting slice into pieces.

I saw the back of the man standing there and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump slightly.

"Oh, hey Fang I would have thought you went home with your friend," he said.

"Can`t go home till I am sure the bastard is still in there, locked up," I told him.

I took notice of a silver haired man standing against the wall looking at the place Ghost was in. he had a scar upon his face which was crutched up in deep thought.

"So, who is he?" I asked.

The Chief followed my line of sight and said, "PSICOM," he answered, "He had been stationed here for at least two years following Ghost`s activities in the area. The name I heard is Rosch."

I watched Rosch as he simply observed the man behind the glass so I decided to turn my attention at the one dubbed Ghost who was seating in a chair in the middle of the room both of his hand upon the table in front of him. He was dressed entirely in black and both of his hands were gloved thought they were joined together by a cuff. He had silver hair which fell down in front of his eyes as his face was set in a completely emotionless mask.

In my opinion, he looked quite average and I might have called him handsome too but something about him…I don't know what, doesn`t feel right to me. He was like his very presence was disturbing.

_Something doesn't feel right, _I thought.

"Anyone been in there to interrogate him," I asked.

"Nah, that`s Nabaat`s job," the Chief told me, "She should be arriving soon…but even so, would you want to go in there alone with him?"

"Not really," I answered him.

The Chief chuckled softly. Then measured footsteps drew our attention and Jhil Nabaat had arrived, her blond hair still pushed back and her glasses perfectly placed upon her face. She looked more like a supermodel rather than a special agent.

Rosch, seen her arrival, removed himself from where he was an approached her.

* * *

**Jhil POV**

With Claire in the hospital, I was now steeling myself for whatever I will be facing with during my interrogation of Ghost. I had already contacted Raines about his capture and he will be doing what he can on his side so we can get him to Cocoon and send him to a maximum security prison.

As I arrived, I noticed that Fang and the Chief were already present and Rosch approached me a frown upon his face.

"Has he said anything?" I asked him.

"Not a word," he told me.

I let out a sigh.

"Too be expected," I said softly.

"How is Lightning?" he asked me.

"Unresponsive," I answered him, "If she doesn't wake up in three days, then the damage that had been done to her memory core is permanent."

I turned toward the Chief noticing that both him and the dark haired woman, Fang were looking at me so I moved forward giving Rosch a tap on the arm.

"Well, look like I get to play my part in this," I told him, "Your district had done well, helping us capturing such a dangerous criminal, but now, I want to talk to him…face to face and maybe discover what his plans are."

"You really think he`ll talk?" the Chief asked me.

"Maybe not," I told him, "But he is the only lead we have right now."

He nodded at me and then I made my way down the corridor and arrived in front of the closed door. I steeled myself again before opening it, stepping inside the white room. Ghost looked up at my entrance and the ghost of a smirk crossed his lips.

"Agent Nabaat," he said.

I reached the table he was seating on and placed my folder upon it and took my seat on the empty chair in the room.

"Ghost," I replied, "So you know my name?"

He leaned forward taking a normal seating position. Now that he was close, I notice that his eyes were green, brighter green than I ever seen before.

"I make it a hobby of mine to know my enemies well," he said, his voice a soft velvet, "From what I have heard, PSICOM had been searching for me for at least 10 years now if I am correct."

His eyes found mine.

"I must say, you people are very dedicated to your job."

"It`s what make us money," I answered him curtly, "Catching guys like you."

At that, he chuckled.

"Guys like me are not really catchable," he said.

"And yet here you are," I told him.

His lips curved.

"Here I am,"

I was trying to get a read on his face, all I could tell from his eyes that he was laughing on the inside, as if he knew something that I don't and I must say that I found it really annoying.

"Let`s get to business Ghost," I told him, "The weapons that you have been assembling the past three years, what did you do with them?"

"Weapons go to all kind of people agent Nabaat," he answered me, "Anyone who had a use for them…"

"You sold them on the black market?"

"I run the black market girl," he said chuckling, "I have been just giving a little donation to my costumers after all, donations make for happy costumers…happy to kill, murder, and commit all kind of acts that they desires. People really are too simple for their own good when they think they have power over the other person and it makes them quite predictable."

I frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

He leaned forward.

"Tell me agent Nabaat, when you carry a gun…doesn't it give you a kind of power over those without?"

I was confused but he didn't let me answer as he plowed on.

"That power you feel whenever you have that weapon aimed at a criminal, like you did earlier tonight against me. Don't you just wish that you could press the trigger down and erase me from this world, despite what your superiors had ordered?"

He probably saw something on my face for he smiled.

"I gave my costumers that power," he said, "That power to be both Jury and Executioner. It`s the most basic form of human nature as much as we like to deny it, it still lies down deep within ourselves. Those like me who had chosen to embrace that nature; you call us criminals and purged us from normal society."

I frowned.

"Murdering a mayor and his entire family in broad daylight is what you call human nature?"

He leaned his head sideway.

"Well, it was a little theatrical wasn't it?" he said, "The same reason I wear the mask actually. You see, if a criminal murdered that poor mayor along with his family without a mask, the people wouldn`t be scared of him would they? They will all think "This guy is just insane" or "The police would catch him soon". With a mask, no one knows who is beneath it and that fear grows until it had become a near panic attack by simple seeing the object."

"And what am I suppose to get out of that monologue of yours?" I asked him.

A dark glint appeared in his green eyes.

"Fear of the unknown is worse than the fear that you can see, hear and touch," he told me, "They are a lot of things that you don't know about me agent Nabaat, after all, I am only a ghost in the system."

I feel a little unnerved at that declaration. It was that feeling again, that feeling that he knew something…something that is really important to the case PSICOM had worked on to crack about him but wasn`t willing to talk about it.

"Even ghosts leave traces," I told him.

Ghost smirked at that.

"That is…if the ghost has traces to begin with," he answered me.

I instantly grabbed on to that. From the way he said it, it was like he was taunting me with something…but what could it be, I have no idea. I filed it away for later.

"Let`s change the subject," I told him, "the attack upon Caleum Industries three years ago, why did you do it?"

He leaned backward.

"Caleum Industries…," he murmured, "Since it`s three years ago, I seen no reason to keep this a secret since whatever I said now won`t change a thing."

I was alert again.

"Mrs. Farron had something valuable to me," he said simply, "I simply wanted it back."

I froze.

_Mrs. Farron?_

"Farron?" I repeated, unable to keep the shock out of my voice.

A dark grin crossed his face.

"Serah Farron," he said, "That child genius that the experts on augmentation said that was going to change it forever. I am sure that you have heard of her after all, you have her sister working with you."

I simply seated there, staring at him in shock. There is no way what he said could be truth?

_What the hell? _I thought, _There is no way that could be truth? Why could Serah Farron had that was so valuable to him?_

"It was all a matter of leverage you might said," he continued, probably enjoying the effect his revelation had upon me, "What`s the matter agent Nabaat, you seem _surprised_?"

I glared at him.

"You`re lying,"

"You wanted answers," he answered me calmly, "although, disbelief is a believable human reaction after all, who would suspect an innocent girl such as her involved with the likes of me?"

**A shocking revelation...What secrets lays in the darkness?**

**Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Hey guys, a new update in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Fifteen

**Lightning POV**

The first thing I became aware is that everything felt weightless and muted. It was like I was under water but for some reason, I could still breath. I can hear something…likes voices speaking but it was all muffled noises...

And then I opened my eyes.

Blinking, I slowly seated up looking around the place I was in. I was in a white place, and when I said white I meant white…it`s like there is nothing there, just white ceiling, white floor, white walls…

_Just where was I?_

I stood back up and glanced around myself in confusion. The noises I could hear before had all faded away, and all that was left was the muted silence.

"Just where is this?" I murmured.

"_Welcome to the Core,"_ an automated voice spoke out.

I instantly turned around, looking for whoever was talking but there was no one here.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"_I am at the Core,"_ the automated voice answered.

I blinked slowly. The last thing I remember was seeing that blue light from the gun that Ghost had aimed at my face and then waking up here. From what I can see, I am not in immediate danger and that voice had said something about a Core…

I frowned, thinking deeply.

_C`mon Claire think, you are a Metal right now…what is the thing that Serah called it again, that thing that possess all the memories of a metal…Oh, got it._

"I…Is this a Memory Core?" I asked.

"_Affirmative,"_ the automated voice answered.

"Then why am I here?"

"_A fail safe programmed into the Perfect Cyborn systems as a way to preserve the memory of the user," _the automated voice said, "_A sudden power overload in the brain would have resulted in severe brain damages, which the effect will result in symptoms such as memory lost and coma without those safety measures."_

I frowned. That blue thing…it must have been the thing that caused my cybernetics to start to malfunction…it must have been an electromagnetic blast or something.

"So I can get out?" I asked.

"_The nanomachines have not yet resolved the damage that had been done,"_ the automated voice said from all around me, "_Releasing you right now will cause damages to the nervous systems of your body."_

"In other words…I`ll be paralyzed is that`s what you`re saying?"

"_Affirmative."_

I sighed looking down for a second.

"How long till the damage is fixed?" I asked.

"_Approximately 75 hours,"_ the automated voice answered.

I sighed.

_Great, _I thought, _what the hell am I supposed to be doing for that long? If I can`t wake up…what the hell am I suppose to do?_

"So I just have to wait here…for all this time?"

"_Affirmative,"_ the automated voice answered.

I stayed silent for a while, not really thinking about anything before taking a seat upon the white ground below me. As I started to think about the past few days, the area around me changed drawing my attention as images appeared, floating in the air in front of me.

"What the…?" I said softly quickly standing up.

The images were all familiar…it was all the things that I have seen these past few days. It was like all the things that had gone through my head just a second ago, was now in front of me floating.

"What is this?"

"_Those are your memories,"_ the automated voice answered, "_This Memory Core, linked through your brain can visualize any memories that you have whether it is childhood, teen, and adulthood."_

I stood there, floored.

"Are you saying that I can see all the memories that I have here?" I asked, "Like see them frame per frames."

"_The stronger the memory is, the better the recreation of that memory will be," _the automated voice answered.

"If I think about someone…?"

"_The memories that you have about that person will be pulled in the forefront of your mind…and you will be able to relive the memories as you remember them."_

"Okay," I said softly.

The first thing that came up to my mind was Serah, my little sister and the images that were in front of my changed and then I could see the area was changing also as the inside of an house started to take shape until it was a bedroom, filled with darkness except for the lamp that was still on as I worked on my homework.

"_Claire_,"

The voice drew my attention and I can see a small girl standing at the door, holding a pillow. I was seating on my desk and I let out a small sigh.

"_Serah, we have school tomorrow you know," _I answered the small girl, "_You should go back to bed."_

The small girl, instead of listening walked forward and she had her larges eyes watching me, looking like she was about to cry.

"_I wanted to sleep with you since I am scared of the thunders,"_ she said.

I let out a sigh, knowing there is no way I could win this conversation.

"_Okay,"_ I told her, "_But you have to sleep. Mom isn`t going to be happy with you if you can`t wake up tomorrow…"_

Then the memory ended and I was back at the white plane of the Memory Core. I blinked looking at my hand noticing that I wasn`t a small five years old anymore…

"Wow…I just…," I said softly.

"_The memories that you have can be relived the way you experience them,"_ the automated voice told me.

"That night, Serah was three years old," I said softly, "I was about to turn six next week-end. Dad had surprised me with a party that Saturday even thought I suspected it…thought it was after that, mom started to get sick…"

I shook my head and the images started to change drawing my attention as the area changed as it simply changed before and an office was there as I entered inside and my dad was seating there, with a number of papers in front of him.

He had glasses upon his nose and he looked up at my entrance.

"_Hello Claire," _he said giving me a smile, "_What are you still doing up?"_

I walked toward the man and gave him a smile.

"_I was going to get some water and I saw that the office light was on,"_ I answered him, "_What are you doing Daddy?"_

The man looked at the papers in front of him for a split second.

"_Daddy is doing some work Claire,"_ he said ruffling my hair with his large hand, "_That way I can pay the hospital to make Mommy better."_

I felt happiness at that and a large grin grew on my face.

"_When Mommy come back we should have a big party,"_ I told him, "_She`ll be so happy that she`ll dance with us and everything is going to be like it was before."_

The man laughed softly as he arranged the papers in front of him.

"_Sure she will,"_ he said.

One of the paper which was hanging by the top of the desk, slid off and landed on the ground. I instantly ran after it, picking it up from the ground and I looked down upon it noticing the image upon the paper was of a hand but it looked really complicated.

"_Look Daddy, there is a hand drawing on the paper," _I said showing it to him, "_Are you an artist?"_

The man stood up from where he was seated and approached me, but my attention was turned toward the drawing again and a word that was written at the corner and I frowned.

"_Daddy, what`s nibo?"_

He took the paper from me and placed it upon the desk.

"_It`s nothing Claire," _he said picking me up, "_How about I get you to bed mm?"_

"_Okay,"_

I blinked and I was back at the Memory Core`s white plane.

"What happened to the rest?" I asked.

"_This is as far the data from your brain could determine,"_ the automated voice said, "_The rest of the memory is not fully clear to have an actual image."_

I sighed, after all, I didn`t think about my father that much in the past and I was even surprised that memory was still there, but what I did known is that a few months later, we`ve got the news that Mother had died in the hospital, and since then, I grew distant from dad since in my eyes, he had broken his promise…

I was just a kid back then, he probably already knew that mom was going to die and had put a brave face for my sake. Then, the area around me started to turn black causing me to glance around.

"W…What is going on?" I asked.

"_The damage that had been done to your system had all being fixed,"_ the automated voice said.

I frowned in confusion.

"I thought that would take 75 hours?" I asked.

"_The time had already passed,"_ the automated voice answered, "_Now you will return to be in full control of your body."_

And the next thing I became aware of is that I was staring at a white ceiling and I can feel covers upon my body as I can hear the sounds of a heart monitor. I turned my attention toward the window in the room and I can see an unfamiliar city causing me to frown for a few seconds in confusion before I suddenly remember everything.

I seated up, my body feeling oddly stiff and I put a hand upon my head as it felt like someone was beating my brain with a hammer.

_The nanomachines must have done a good job repairing whatever Ghost had done to me…but if only they could have taken away the pain along with it…_

Suddenly the door of the room opened and Jhil Nabaat stepped inside the room.

"You`re awake," she said.

I sighed, giving her a glance.

"What did I miss?"

Jhil stayed where she was as she put both of her hands behind her back.

"We`ve captured Ghost," she said, "And in an hour he will board a private plane for Cocoon and a drive into a maximum security prison in Eden."

"The Ark?" I asked.

She nodded and then stepped forward but I returned my attention back toward the bed and removed the heart monitor thing that was stuck upon me and then stepped off the bed. I noticed that I was dressed in a hospital garb.

"So mission accomplished?" I asked her.

"Yes, but Lightning you`re not leaving Pulse yet," she said.

I turned toward her confused.

"What are you saying?" I asked, "The entire reason that I came here was to help you catch Ghost and now that you have him, why should I stay here?"

Jhil gave me a stare.

"It`s Raines`s order," she said.

"Raines?" I said surprised, "Why would…?"

"Ghost told us that your sister was working with him," she continued, "and that she had something he wanted."

I froze at that, and I can feel my anger growing at Jhil. How dare she…

"Ho…How _dare you_?" I growled, "How dare bring Serah into this when she was murdered by this…this _psychopath?"_

"Even if Ghost is lying," Jhil told me, "We can`t also rule out the possibilities that he might be also telling the truth."

I tightened my hands into my fist.

"Let me talk to him," I asked.

"Claire…," she started.

"No Jhil," I told her, "Let met talk to the bastard. I want to hear it from him myself rather than someone else telling me."

**Claire made her decision?**

**Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Hey guys, new chapter here.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Sixteen

It didn't take us long to get down toward the OSR building where Ghost was being kept. I was tense during the entire drive there. How could that man bring Serah into something like this? There is no way that my sister will ever be working with that bastard…

Serah isn't someone to do something like this…not like this.

Jhil stepped out of the car and I did the same as we both walked inside the building. I was once again dressed in a casual black shirt with a jacket over it and jeans after all, I can't walk out of the hospital dressed only in scrubs.

I took notice of a silver haired man standing on the side looking at us in surprise and he seemed to be shocked to see me there.

"I didn't think you'll wake up," he said.

From the familiarity of his voice, I deduced that this must be Rosch. It's nice to finally put a face with the name.

"Well, I live to surprise people," I answered him.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Fang leaning against the wall. She was looking straight in my direction; her green eyes blank thought from the expression on her face I could deduce that she wasn't actually surprised to see me with Jhil and Rosch.

She probably had worked it out already that I am working for PSICOM.

"Where is he?" I asked, turning my attention toward Rosch.

"Ghost?" he asked, "He is in the room back there…why?"

"I want to talk to him myself," I answered him walking forward and I can hear Jhil's heels following after me.

When we reached the door, I made to open it, but Jhil took hold of my arm, drawing my attention toward her. Her pale gray eyes were grim as she watched my own.

"Five minutes," she said, "That's all I can give you."

"It's more than enough," I answered her.

She let go of my arm and I stepped inside the room, closing the door behind me. The room was entirely white with only a table and the man who had murdered my sister seating on the chair with both of his hands joined together. He looked entirely relaxed, as if he was seating inside his own home. Seeing him like this, it only fuels my hatred toward him.

Ghost had looked up at my entrance, his eyes seem surprised to see me but it didn't stay there for it was replaced by an amused look.

"You make it a habit of not dying when you should Claire," he said.

His voice was exactly how I remembered it, even if he didn't have that white mask upon his face.

"Sorry to disappoint," I growled coming to a stop in front of the table.

"Au contraire," he said, a smirk growing upon his features, "I am far from disappointed."

I glared down at him, every pore in my being wanted nothing more to tear this man limb from limb...but I hold it back…if only a little, I want to know why…

"Let's cut the bullshit," I told him, "Why did you bring my sister's name?"

He leaned forward, interested.

"You killed Serah three years ago," I said, "Why bringing her up now…what's your goal?"

His eyes, which were a bright green, shined with an emotion that I didn't understand before he spoke.

"You mean you don't know?"

I stared at him, staying silent.

"Well," he said, "This is a new development. I am surprised that she didn't tell you after all, you are her beloved elder sister…"

"The Serah I know will have never worked with you," I snarled at him, slamming both of my fists upon the table, "Tell me why you've brought her name up?"

"Maybe you didn't know your sister as well as you thought you did," he said simply staring at me without a trace of fear in his eyes.

My anger seems to rise even higher with each word that came out of this man's mouth.

"It's quite a shock to you isn't it?" he said, still as calm as ever, "That your sister had such a secret that you didn't even know, after all, how can you even think of it? The two of you have lost so much in the years growing up. Your mother died in the hospital…and your father killed by a low time thief…"

I turned around from him making my way toward the door.

"What's the matter Claire?" he mocked, "Running away with your tail in between your legs because you can't handle the truth?"

I reached the door and came to stop before grabbing the chair that was against the wall and barred it with it. Then I turned toward the man in the room, walking toward him with both of my fists clenched with anger and hatred.

I could hear someone pounding against the door I just blocked and Jhil's voice yelling my name to open up, but I ignored it. I threw the desk that separated me and Ghost sideway against the wall of the room and reached the man taking him by the throat before slamming a punch straight into his face, sending him smacking down the floor.

Ghost started to laugh, his cheek now holding a bruise.

"Look at you Claire," he said, staring back at me with his green eyes, "Are you ready to embrace that other side?"

I picked up him and slammed him into the wall causing him to grunt slightly.

"Shut up," I growled.

"Tell me Claire," he said, looking down at me, "Are you going to take the law in your own hands? That's why you blocked the door isn't it, so that you can kill me yourself? Isn't that what is behind this anger since I've _murdered _dear Serah right in front of your eyes…You swore that you will kill me remember?"

I threw him on the ground, feeling my entire body shaking with rage as I glared down at him.

"You are lying," I told him, "That's nothing but a lie you told Jhil so that you can cause mistrust…but I will not fall for it."

He looked at me and straightened himself up now that he was seating upon the ground.

"So you'll choose to believe in your little sister," he said, "Admirable…but also quite foolish, but let me ask you a question Claire."

I frowned at him, feeling my anger starting to dissipate.

"Do you really believe that Serah Farron came up with the Perfect Cyborn by herself?"

Now I was feeling confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

He stayed on the ground.

"Almost twenty years ago," he said, "A man worked on a secret government project for super soldiers, although that project was shut down…the man's work stayed unfinished. Now, that very same man's work is the same thing that's keeping you standing in front of me right now…although back then, it wasn't called by that name."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Every night I saw Serah work herself to her limits to create the Perfect Cyborn," I told him, "Are you saying you're the one who created it?"

At that, Ghost started to laugh and he stood back up.

"Oh, Heavens no," he said, "If I could create it, I wouldn't have gone to the trouble of what happened that night three years ago at Caelum Industries."

I stared at the man in front of me. The mysteries around this guy just keep growing…

"J…_Just who the hell are you_?"

Ghost looked at me, a smirk growing upon his face.

"You already know my name," he said, "And soon enough, the world shall be aware of it."

I frowned at that bit.

_What was he talking about?_

He then stepped forward, and took a seat upon the chair that he was previously occupying.

"Now that the heavy stuff is out of the way," he said, "Now…are you going to kill me Claire? After all, this is the reason that you've blocked the door and no one seems to have broken through yet."

I could hear someone pounding on the door again drawing my attention toward it.

"It will be so easy wont it?" Ghost said, drawing my eyes back toward him, "After all, this should be the reason why you've joined with them in the first place isn't it?"

I stared at him, one foot after the other; I approached him until I was sanding two feet away from the seated man.

"I am not a murderer like you are," I said.

Then I turned away.

"Don't talk like one of them," Ghost suddenly said, his voice no longer holding the relaxed tone he had the entire time I was there. It caused me to glance back at the man seating on the chair.

"You're not, even if you think you are," he continued standing up, "and when you realize it, I will be there, waiting for you Claire."

Is it me…or this sound like a warning of some kind? I stared at him for a few seconds longer before a banging on the door drew my attention and I removed the chair that I had blocking it and threw it open.

Fang, Jhil, Rosch and some other officers of the OSR were standing there.

"He is all yours," I told Jhil.

Jhil looked inside the room and then turned her attention toward me.

"I thought you were actually going to kill him," she said.

"For a second, I thought so too," was my answer before I stepped down the corridor.

I stepped out of the building, with both of my hands into my pockets. I had actually thought of killing Ghost back in that room in my anger…I just wanted to snap his neck like a twig…but the things he said as much as I wanted to dismiss them as simple lies…I couldn't.

I knew Serah worked her ass off to create the Perfect Cyborn…that project was Serah's alone and she created it, and brought it to life even…but then, why did Ghost attacked her? What is it about the Perfect Cyborn that will draw the attention of a terrorist like him?

"You're okay?"

I jumped at the voice. It was Fang and she was standing beside me with both of her hands crossed behind her back.

"I'll be fine," I told her.

"C'mon," she said, "I'll give you a right back at Vanille's."

"I don't think that she'll need me anymore," I told her, "the man that was trying to kill her is seating in a cell back there."

Fang turned her attention toward me, her emerald eyes staring straight through me before nodding.

"All the same," she said.

I gave her a sigh before reaching a parked car.

"I thought we'll just use your bike," I said.

"I wanted to talk to you," Fang told me, as she unlocked the doors, "Can't talk to you on a bike now can I?"

She's got a point.

I seated inside and then Fang drove us into traffic. It was quiet inside the car for at least a few minutes before she started.

"You're with PSICOM," she said.

"Yep."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

I shrugged.

"I didn't think it mattered," I answered, "The only reason I joined them is because I wanted to kill Ghost for what she had done to Serah…but now that he had been captured, I don't plan on staying with them."

"Where will you go?"

I sighed.

"I haven't thought about it yet…I could just go back home…but all that I will have there is an empty house and a lot of memories…"

I trailed off, thinking about where I stayed with Serah. Lebreau was the one that I had something to come back to…if I chose it but despite it, I can't think of her anything more than a dear friend.

"You don't seriously think that this is over do you?" Fang asked, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Why do you ask that?"

The Pulsian native let out a sigh.

"Look, something about this feels wrong," she said, "About the entire thing with Ghost actually. PSICOM spend ten years looking for this guy who had become a well known murderer under the name of Ghost and then just like that…he is caught without even giving a fight."

I glanced at her.

"If PSICOM had spend so long searching for this guy," she said, "One would have thought that he would have make something big happen before he get caught."

I frowned to myself.

"Something big…," I murmured.

_You already know my name, and soon enough the world shall be aware of it._

I straightened up in my seat.

"Ghost said something to me back in the room," I said, "At first, I didn't get of what he was talking about…but now, I am starting to think that you might be right."

Fang glanced at me.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me.

I sighed.

"They will be moving him to the Ark, which is one of Cocoon's maximum security prisons," I told her, "I can't do anything with PSICOM grounding me here, and maybe I can warn Jhil that Ghost might be planning something."

**Ghost is planning something...what could it be?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Hey guys, new chapter here.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Seventeen

I dialed Jhil`s number by using the computer in my head. It was quite easy and soon enough the familiar voice of the blonde woman I talked earlier with filled my head.

"_What is it that you need Lightning?"_ she asked.

"_I have a feeling that Ghost is planning something big,"_ I told the woman.

I can hear her let out a sigh.

"_Farron, Ghost is in chains and is heading to a plane that will take him to the Ark,"_ Jhil answered me, "_Raines is already sending a convoy to guard us with a lot of firepower. There is nothing that this man can do that we aren`t already aware of."_

I sighed.

"_Jhil, I know that you believe that everything is over_," I told her, "I _wish I could believe the_ _same way but something Ghost had told me in the room while I was with him had me thinking otherwise_."

"_Lightning,"_ she said, "_let PSICOM handle this. You have done your part in this, now let us do ours. Listen, I have to go, the plane is already boarding and we will talk to each other soon, and stay with the Dia family where we can find you okay."_

I let out a sigh.

"_Fine,"_ I told her, "_But keep an eye pilled. There is something that we are overlooking…I am not sure what is it yet, but I feel that it`s bad."_

"_I`ll keep it in mind,"_ she answered me before hanging up.

I shook my head and leaned into my seat, drawing Fang`s attention.

"Well?"

"I told her, but she doesn`t believe anything is going to happen," was my answer to the Pulsian native, "I know that there is something that I am missing but what it could be, I have no idea."

Fang stayed quiet for a while.

"Do you really think your sister was working with this guy?"

"No," I told her, "I firmly believe that Serah didn`t do work with him…but there is something that he said that bugs me."

_Twenty years ago, _I thought to myself.

I instantly contacted PSICOM HQ with the drive that I had in the back of my neck and Rygdea was the one who answered me.

"_Yo Lightning,"_ he greeted, "_Something you needed?"_

"_Rygdea, there is something that I will like to check with you if that`s possible," _I told him.

"_Okay,"_ he said, sounding curious.

"_Do I have clearance to know about secret government project that took place twenty years ago?"_ I asked him, "_Something to do about Augmentations."_

"_I am pretty sure you do,"_ he said, "_Why? Did you figure something out?"_

I frowned to myself.

"_Something like that,"_ I told him, "_Thanks for that and Rygdea, keep an eye out on Ghost for me will you? I have a feeling that things aren`t over with him yet."_

"_But Jhil captured him didn't she?"_ he questioned, not keeping the surprise out of his voice.

"_I know,"_ I told him, "_But please…trust me will you?"_

He sighed.

"_Alright, I will do what I can,"_ he said.

With that the link was cut.

"We`re here," Fang told me.

I blinked and noticed that we were reaching the large gate of the Dia`s Mansion. Fang briefly came to a stop at the gate before the security let us in. She drove the car toward the front of the house before coming to a stop.

The two of us stepped out and walked up the steps and then, the door was thrown open and Vanille was standing in front of us. She had a bright smile upon her face when she notices me and threw herself at me throwing her arms around my body.

"Claire, you`re okay," she said.

I stumbled back at the sudden weight that had thrown herself at me but didn`t fall. I glanced sideway at Fang noticing that the woman had a smirk upon her lips, her green eyes full of amusements.

She must have noticed my glare for she chuckled before stepping forward.

"Alright Vanille, let sunshine breath okay," she said.

The smaller girl stepped backward, smiling sheepishly.

"I wanted to visit you at the hospital but my father had been a little scared of me going out by myself," she said.

"Probably for a good reason," Fang answered.

"With what happened at the Soirée, I don't blame him," I said.

We`ve stepped inside the house and had seated down so that we could eat dinner considering it was already dark outside.

"So how are you?" Vanille asked me.

I gave the girl a small smile.

"I am fine," I told her.

"But my father said you were dead," Vanille said frowning a little.

"Even I thought that you died," Fang said from where she was seated.

I sighed.

"A program in the Perfect Cyborn that is in me pulled my consciousness into the Memory Core," I told them.

Noticing their blank looks, I explained it as best as I could.

"The Memory core is where all of your memories are stored and linked to the augmentation inside my body and to my nervous system. It`s like place in your consciousness that exist, so that everything coexist perfectly within a Metal. Because of how much magnetic power the gun had…it caused my systems to malfunction and the program had pulled me out so that I don't end up in a comatose state."

Fang sighed.

"I still can't believe that your people let something like that happen to them," she said.

"I know Pulse is strongly against augmentation," I told her.

"But it`s changing," Vanille told us drawing our attention, "At least according to my father. People have grown more tolerable of Metals then it was ten years ago."

"Well, the faster the technology grows," Fang said, "The more people change to accommodate it."

I stood up drawing their attention.

"What is it?"

"I want to do some research about what Ghost told me earlier today," I answered Fang, "I think he was telling a bit of the truth about a government project to create Super soldiers twenty years ago and he thinks that Serah had somehow found what was left of that research."

Fang stood up.

"Okay, let`s go," she said.

"Can I come along?" Vanille asked.

I stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging.

"I don't see why not."

We made our way toward my room and I closed the window and everything so that it could be dark inside the room and left a single light on.

"Alright," I said, "**Run Perfect Cyborn Analyze."**

* * *

**Fang POV**

I blinked when Claire`s eyes glowed a blue so intense that I was taken aback and then at that same time, the light of a hologram started to appear in front of us and I can see a lot of floating data in the blue hologram light. From beside me, I heard Vanille let out a soft gasp of surprise at the many data.

"What is this?" I asked, looking at the number of blue lines that I was seeing, connected to each other by a number of small blue dots.

"This is the PSICOM database," Claire answered, "From the clearance I have I could look into the past of any corporation, people backgrounds…the list is endless."

Suddenly she raised her hand and touched one of the blue dots that were in front of her and then it instantly zoomed upon something as more files started to appear in front of her. The Cocoonian frowned to herself as she watched the files in front of her and slide one forward.

I made my way to stand beside her and see what she was looking at and noticed that it was a file about an augmentation project.

"It`s not the right one," she said softly, "C`mon think Claire…what is the biggest company in…off course, why didn't I think of it before? Caelum Industries."

Then she said.

"Match all files of the Perfect Cyborn project and Caelum to know government project twenty years ago to find similarities…or anything that could tied them together."

The web of information in front of her suddenly spun upon itself as it started moving with a speed that made me dizzy by just looking at it. Then it came to a stop on a blue dot which Claire instantly pressed.

Suddenly a floating file appeared right in front of us and I could read the words clearly upon it.

**The ODIN PROJECT**

"The ODIN project?" I repeated.

Claire, from her expression seemed to feel as curious as I do as she starts to open the file up.

"Twenty years ago," she murmured, "SHINRA Electrical Co, Caelum Industries have put their money together to create a new type of super soldier program."

"Wait…doesn`t SHINRA already have a group of super soldier in their hands?" I asked, completely taken by surprise, "I mean…they have Mako Energy to help them…"

Claire pulled up a file on SHINRA.

"The SOLDIER Program was shut down fifty years ago," she read as her eyes scanned the lines in front of her, "Turn out there was an incident at one of the Mako factory in the mountains somewhere…the details about it are sketchy thought…"

"Like someone was hiding the truth?" Vanille guessed.

"Or probably someone didn`t want the truth to get out," Claire said, her voice low.

She closed the files and refocused her attention upon the ODIN project that had appeared.

"But if SHINRA already have the Mako Energy to make stronger soldiers," she said, "Why investing into the ODIN project? What will they get out of it?"

I was curious about that too. SHINRA was a Midgard exclusive company that didn`t existed nowhere else in the world. It made people wonder why the company only stayed in the small country but...

"What the…?" Claire exclaimed drawing me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She suddenly drew a file toward her and it showed a few names that were listen in front of her. She watched the list, her face showing nothing but shock and surprise as if she couldn`t believe what she was seeing.

"Sir Nataniel Winchester," she whispered, reading offs the list, "Éclair Farron…how can it be possible…why…?"

I stared at her, not understanding what was happening.

"_What are the names of my parents doing on that list_?"

* * *

**Lightning POV**

I stared at the names…unable to believe what I was seeing with my eyes. But they didn't go away nor was it part of my imagination. I was beyond shocked now. I feel my legs gave out beneath me as I sat down upon the bed that was behind me and the holograms disappeared.

Just what was my parents name doing on that list? Why where they here?

How come did Ghost know about this?

Just how the hell was this guy connected to everything?

"Your parents were part of that?" I heard Fang said.

I took a deep breath.

"Ghost knew," I whispered, "He knew about this…but how did he knew? Just what the hell is going on here?"

Somehow, I felt I just found out something much bigger than just what I first thought…something that was much bigger than me and from what I saw, my parents were somehow involved…

_Did Serah figures it out? Was that why Ghost said that Serah worked with him?_

**A shocking revelation...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Hey guys, a new chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eighteen

**Cocoon**

**Location: The Ark, Eden's Criminal Prison**

**Jhil POV**

It was a long flight from Oerba back to Cocoon. While what Lightning had told me still bothers my mind during the way there, I was confident that nothing was going to happen. With Ghost captured, how could he pull anything of the sort as to plan something big?

While I understand the woman's paranoia with Ghost, heck, I wouldn't trust anything until I have seen his dead body…but orders was that he should be brought to the Ark so that he could stay behind bars. As much as I hated it, this was justice.

_Not enough to repent for all the people he killed these past ten years, _she thought staring at the man in question.

Ghost was entirely silent during the entire ride. He had both of his feet and hands cuffed together. He looked extremely calm for someone who was being sent to prison for the rest of his life…but I was starting to feel that something about the man was off.

It was like a sixth sense that I had developed in the years of working with PSICOM and deadly criminals, and it was going haywire within me at the moment. I didn't doubt Lightning's words about the man planning something but the orders to keep close eyes on Ghost is not mine to make…

The car came to a stop in front of the prison and I looked up toward the gates and stepping out of the vehicle along with Rosch who was in the car behind me. There were two guards standing in front of the gates to greet us, both of them heavily armed.

"Agent Nabaat," one of them greeted with a salute.

"At ease gentlemen," I answered them, "I am sure that you know the reason why I am here."

"Raines had said that you were sending a prisoner into our den," the guard said.

I turned my attention toward Rosch and I nodded at him. Getting the signal, he stepped inside the car and pulled Ghost out of it, dressed in his prison clothes.

"The deadly criminal known as Ghost," I told them.

"That is one big fish you have brought us," he said, looking at the man Rosch was bringing over.

I pulled out a paper from within my clothes and handed it to him.

"This is the records that Raines have upon him," I told him, "PSICOM transfer prisoner 785910 to the Ark."

"Transfer accepted," the guard said taking the paper from my hands and the other one took Ghost by the shoulder.

Then he turned toward his wrist as a hologram appeared around it and then he pressed something upon it and then the large gates behind him started to open. As they were dragging him away, Ghost turned toward me a soft smirk crossing his features.

"Till the next time we meet Agent Nabaat," he said.

I frowned at him.

"Which is probably a long day away in the future," I answered, "if not at all."

Ghost didn't say anything else after that as the large doors closed behind him and the guards. Rosch came to stand beside me.

"Really think this is the last we've seen of him?" he asked.

"Let's hope so," I answered turning around and returning to the car, hearing Rosch sigh before following.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number and someone picked up at the other end of the line.

"_Raines."_

"Ghost transfer to the Ark had been dealt with," I told him.

"_Nice job Agent Nabaat,"_ he said, "_I'm sure with a catch like that, you've probably earn yourself a promotion. It will be well deserved with how much you have given to PSICOM."_

"And I never did regret joining up," I answered him, "What's the search on what Ghost had said?"

"_It didn't turn up much," _Raines answered, "_Serah Farron was just a kid out of college and her older sister was part of the Guardian Corps. Not much we can draw from there with no evidences of what tied them to Ghost's case."_

"You think Ghost's confession was a lie?"

"_I am inclined to agree," _Raines answered.

"Lightning is grounded in Pulse," I told him.

"_Let her stay there for a few days," _Raines answered, "_A little vacation from all that drama will do her some good, after all, she is the one that lost a lot at the hand of that man. Get back to base Jhil and once again, good job out there."_

With that last, he hung up and I put the phone back into my pockets. I glanced back toward the prison before getting inside the car and the driver drove us off the property.

* * *

**No POV**

Ghost walked in between the two men that were taking him to his cell. He had both of his hand joined together as his eyes watched the prisoners watching them walk past from behind the blue energy wall that separated them.

"A high powered laser wall," he said, "Anyone who touches it will get burned…a nice way to keep Cocoon's worst scum behind bars."

"And you better start getting comfortable," the guard said, "Cause this is going to be your home for a long time."

Ghost let out a chuckle.

"I do like moving from one home to another."

They reached the last room at the end of the hall and then he was pushed inside the room. When Ghost turned around, a blue wall appeared in between him and the two guards. He stepped forward toward the two men and a deadly smirk grew upon his face.

"I'll enjoy your hospitality while it last," he said.

"Psycho," the guard said before the two walked off.

Ghost chuckled shaking his head as he walked toward the bed in the corner and then took a seat upon it. Now, all he has to do is wait…after all, good things come to those who waits.

* * *

**Later that night…**

A black car pulled up toward the prison coming to stop right outside of the range of their snipers. Inside the car, there was five figures all of them watching the prison in front of them.

"Everything is up to speed," a male said, "You girls better get started because we will have only a window of twenty minutes."

The doors of the car opened and four of them stepped out, one of them being a woman. They were all dressed in a form fitting black outfit with gloves and guns. Some of them were putting silencers upon their weapons and the woman, strangely didn't have any guns, but she was putting knives in place upon her body.

"I want this to be quiet," she said turning her attention toward the three in front of her, "We will do this as efficiently as possible and when the time is up, I want this prison under our control, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good," she said turning her eyes toward the last one inside the vehicle.

"Work your magic Joker," she said.

The man, Joker smirked.

"I thought you'll never ask."

He quickly started to type upon the keyboard in front of him.

"I've hacked into their security feed," he said after a few seconds or so, "a piece of cakes obviously…and now go, time starts now."

The four people suddenly started to run together all of them aiming straight toward the prison.

"_Cloak_," the woman said as she pressed a button upon her wrist.

Then with an electrical static running all over her body, she disappeared from sight along with the rest of the team.

* * *

A guard who was on the top of the prison had heard the crackle and turned his attention toward the sound but there was nothing there.

"Something caught your eye?" the other guard said noticing his sudden stillness.

The guard shook his head.

"No, I just thought I heard something."

* * *

The group, now cloaked, stood at the bottom of the gate of the Prison and then activated the electrical magnet in their gloves.

"Deadshot, you first," the woman whispered.

One of the men started to scale the wall until he reached the top and waited there, his eyes observing the top of the wall.

"Four snipers," he whispered, "I'll take them down."

He pulled himself up entirely and then landed in a silent crouch on top of the wall. He pulled out his handgun and take aim toward one of the guard closest to him.

_Psst…psst._

The guard was down and then he turned his attention toward the next one who fell and then in no time, all the snipers were dead.

"All clear," he said.

The woman landed beside him followed by the other two.

"Alright," she said, "Deadshot, you'll take the East wing of the prison, and Crawler you take the West, I'll handle the command center and Gris you'll take the Central, eliminate all the guards you see and place the charges at the marked locations…you have fifteen minutes."

All of them nodded.

"Joker, what do you got for us?" the woman said.

"_Alright, I have counted down all of the guards in the prison, minus the four you've just taken out," _the man said from their radio, "_The East wing have seven guards total patrolling each level…same for West. Central however have only five. The Command Center have three so it should be a piece of cake for all of you."_

"Thanks for the Intel," the woman said, "Alright; you have your targets and your goals…now let's move out, we only have twelve minutes."

The group separated.

* * *

A guard was walking down the hallway turning his attention around himself. He had his bat in his hands, his submachine gun hanging around his neck and was whistling a little tune as he approached the coffee machine.

Then suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and covered his mouth causing the man to struggle before he felt his throat behind sliced by a blade.

* * *

Gris holds the dying man in his arm for a few seconds before dropping him unto the ground. Then he turned his attention toward the other guard who was walking down the level above him. He pulled out his handgun and took aim and with a single silent shot, the guard was dead.

He let the dead man fall on the ground before placing a small round disk against the wall beside the coffee machine.

"This is Gris, _J'ai tué quatre_," he said, walking forward with his handgun in his hand.

"_I am on four too," _Crawler's voice said, "_What about you Deadshot?"_

"_All had been taken down," _the man answered simply.

"_Show off_," Crawler mumbled.

"Well, there is a reason they call him Deadshot _après tout_," Gris said chuckling.

* * *

The woman mad her way toward where the Command Center hearing her team benter over her radio and she simply shook her head. Everything those guys do, they have to compete against each other.

She reached her indented location and found that the three men weren't watching the cameras at all. They were all focused on a porno video that was playing on a small TV on the corner.

_So unprofessional, _she thought shaking her head.

She produced six knives from her wrist and opened the door behind the trio drawing their attention and then the next second, all of them had two knives stuck in their throat causing them to gurgle in pain before they fell down on the ground dead and unmoving.

The woman stepped forward, barely giving the porno a glance as she placed a small round disc upon the wall before turning toward her computer.

"Talk to me," the woman said.

"_East Wing cleared," _Deadshot said.

"_West Wing cleared," _Crawler said.

"_Central Cleared,"_ Gris answered.

A smirk grew upon the woman's face as she turned her attention toward her watch which had only one minute left.

"Nineteen minutes and twenty six guards dead," she said, "The prison is ours gentlemen and now…"

She typed upon the computer as the screen flashed files in front of her before it came to a stop on what she was looking for.

"Found you."

* * *

Ghost was seating upon the prison bed, drumming his fingers upon the wall until a figure materialized right in front of the blue wall. He turned toward it and a soft smirk grew upon his face.

"Midnight," he said, "What took you so long?"

The woman, Midnight watched him.

"Traffic was murder," she deadpanned.

"Charming as ever," he said standing up.

She raised her hand to the control panel on the side of the door before it dissipated.

"Your lady friend paid us quite a sum to bust you out of here," Midnight said.

"I am sure that it was up to your liking," Ghost answered stepped outside of his cell.

Midnight didn't say anything but walked away and Ghost followed after her and then pulled his prison robes off and was now wearing his black shirt and pants.

"Well," he said, "Now it's time to make a speech."

Midnight turned toward him, frowning in confusion before Ghost made his way toward the control room and then took the microphone that was used for announcement across the prison.

"Everyone…Everyone," he said, "Wakey, wakey because this is your _lucky_ day."

They can hear a commotion as the prisoners of the prison woke up and started to talk. Ghost had a smirk growing upon his features.

"Now I am sure that you are all wondering what is happening here," he said, "But before we get to that, let me introduce myself. I am Ghost. The same one you have heard talked about and had caused the number of crimes that PSICOM had branded me with. They have thought they could contain me here…but as you can hear, they cannot… But as I was walking out of here, I realized that I would leave you…my brothers here in this place."

A dark grin grew on Ghost's face.

"So I decided to do the same for all of you," he said, "I am going to release all of you from this Ark they have thrown you in my brothers, who had chosen to embrace our human natures rather than lie and deny it. Then my brothers, I do hope you enjoy your freedom but I only have one thing to ask in return."

"_Let's turn Eden…_upside down_," _he finished.

With that he pressed a button and a green light flashed.

ALL DOORS RELEASED

"What are you doing?" Midnight said, "The deal was to release you only."

Ghost turned toward her.

"My dear, you have released me," he said, putting the mike down, "and you have already being paid you and _5 Echoes_. _I_ am the one that released them...after all, if you want to play a game, a few pawns is needed."

Midnight stared at him, her eyes taking him in.

"You _planned_ this didn't you?" she said, "Your capture…your lady friend hiring my team…_this_?"

Ghost turned toward her, his green eyes seemingly glowing.

"There is a reason as to why PSICOM never caught me in the past," he said, "Did you really think I would have let them catch me that easily …_without a back-up plan_?"

**Ghost is free...what is he planning now?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
